Finding a Way in Life
by Illusional Writter
Summary: This is the story of a girl with blurry memories of her past who enrolls on the True Cross Cram School with the only purpose of finding herself until midway she found something else, something she considered not so important before. Rating T for language. Rin/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the original idea of Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kozue Kato. I just own my Oc.**

* * *

**Location: True cross academy**

**Time: Afternoon.**

* * *

A girl was wandering aimlessly on the school grounds. She was fixated on the music that was filling her ears through the white earphones while her curious eyes looked at the different buildings and gardens surrounding her.

_"This place is seriously huge for a school."_ The girl thought, taking out the cherry lollipop of her mouth.

She felt a soft tap on her shoulder and when she turned around what she found was a man in his early thirties with purplish hair, dark-green eyes and devious smirk wearing a white outfit with a white top hat. When the man noticed she was looking at him intently and he started to talk, but the girl didn't hear him at all because of her earphones. She sighed lightly and took the little things off her ears.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she said with a blank expression, before inserting the candy in her mouth again.

The man blinked several times before burst in laugh. "Silly me I didn't notice you had those..._thingies_ on you! Anyway I was asking if I could help you."

"No, I'm just looking around while I wait for someone."

"May I know, who are you waiting?"

She looked at him warily and replied. "Someone named Mephisto or something like that."

"Oh what a coincidence! My name is Mephisto Pheles and I'm also waiting for a girl with your physical description as well." he said sardonic, his grin widening. The girl was bewildered.

"That means you're the principal of this school. My name's Kirishi-"

"Kirishima Chise, fifteen years old, Taurus." he replied nonchalantly.

"Are you mocking me?" she muttered annoyed.

"Of course not! Well, shall we go? Your class is almost starting and you should be excited to meet your new classmates." she nodded and rummaged through her navy blue messenger bag until she found a black and white mp3 and turned it off before she followed the strange man.

They walked with Mephisto doing mainly the conversation. Suddenly he turned around to face her and startling her a little.

"I almost forgot. Take this." the purplish haired man threw her a golden key that she took with ease.

"What's this?"

"It's a magic key. It'll allow you to arrive to the cram school by whatever door, for example that over there." he pointed to a metallic door of an old shed at her left. She approached it and saw a notice that said 'cleaning depot' with bold, red letters.

The girl introduced the key on the doorknob and opened the door. To her surprise it worked.

"What are you waiting? Come on, get inside." Mephisto rushed her, pushing her hurriedly.

When she stepped inside she found herself in a long and old corridor with several wood doors in both sides. Mephisto walked ahead of her and leaded her to her respective classroom. She stated to bite the lollipop of nervousness.

"Here we are. This is your classroom." Mephisto announced, pointing at the wooden door with a gloved hand.

_"Okay calm down, it's just another school. Nothing to worry about, right?"_ she thought with her hand on the doorknob.

"Are you feeling uneasy?" the man asked her.

The girl shook her head denying his statement. "How could I be? They're just a bunch of ignorants aiming to become exorcists, nothing to be worried about."

"Oh the irony, aren't you aiming for that too?"

The girl cringed inwardly at his comment and turned her head to the other side. "It's different. I'm different." she mumbled coldly, making him grin wider.

_"This girl..."_ Mephisto thought amused.

"By the way, this is the direction of the dormitory you're going to live." He gave her a little piece of paper before transforming into a white dog and walking away.

_"That was...random."_ she thought dumbfounded, blinking twice.

* * *

Inside the classroom Okumura Yukio, a young teacher with brown hair, emerald eyes and glasses, was about to start his lecture when he remembered something.

"Please guys sit down." he said placing his belongings on the desk and adjusting his glasses. The exwire students did as they were told. "Today we're receiving a transfer student. Please come in." he said the last part a little more loudly. Everyone's looked at the door expectantly.

The door got open and a girl with mid-length dark brown wavy hair eating a lollipop came in. The girl walked to the front of the class with confident strides. She was using the pink skirt and button down white shirt of the uniform but instead of the beige sweater, ribbon and shoes she was wearing an aquamarine hoddie, the school's tie and light gray boots, also she had a dark blue belt tied in the middle of her left thigh.

"My name is Okumura Yukio. I'm gonna be your teacher of demonic pharmacology; please introduce yourself to the class." Yukio said kindly looking at her.

The girl took the lollipop stick out of her mouth and threw it at the trashcan. "My name is Kirishima Chise. I came here for reasons I'm not going to explain, I'm aiming to become a meister knight. Nice to meet you all." she said monotonous. Her violet blue eyes looked sharply at her classmates.

"Kirishima-san was attending to the American Cram School and is already an exwire, but she might feel a little loose in classes so please help her in all you can." Yukio said placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"That won't be necessary professor Okumura. I can handle myself just fine. May I sit now?" Chise said calmly shoving her teacher's hand away from her.

Yukio was astound by her blunt answer and action but replied calmly. "Yes, take a seat wherever you want."

She felt all the gazes over her, however she paid them no attention. She denied herself to show any awkwardness, shyness or weakness towards this people, mainly because she didn't know wait kind of persons they were and also because her father told her that the first impression was always the most important and she didn't want to appears as a weakling or clumsy little girl.

Chise looked around the room for an empty seat and when she found it she walked towards it. It was the last seat of the middle row. She walked silently without looking at her classmates until she caught the gaze of a boy with black hair and cobalt eyes, he was sitting beside a girl with short blonde hair.

The new student stared at him for a moment before he asked unsure. "wh-what? did you need something?"

She looked into his eyes intrigued a little more. She could see something flickering inside them, It was as if the blue of his eyes reflected fire.

"You are..." the girl mumbled almost inaudible, but halted in mid-sentence and just walked to her seat, left her bag over the table and sat quietly.

The blonde girl tapped the boy beside her and asked. "Hey Rin, did you know her?"

"Huh? No, why?" Rin said confused with her question.

"Well she talked to you, so I thought that you might know her." she replied nonchalant.

Rin negated with his head and added. "I don't know her, but she's seems somewhat odd, don't you think?."

"Okumura-kun, Moriyama-san. Keep silence and pay attention." the teacher said with his eyes glued at the book he was holding. Both teens nodded and returned their attention to the book in front of them.

Class started and finished as usual. During the lessons, the rest of the students kept shitting sporadic glances at the brown-haired girl, although she didn't mind and kept her attention to the books and notes she was taking. When the last teacher of the day dismissed the class allowing them to return to the dormitories and left the classroom rather fast the group of exwires took their belongings and prepared to leave too, except for the newcomer who stayed in her seat rummaging the insides of her bag.

_"Where the hell my mp3 is?! My bag couldn't have eaten it, can it?"_

"Hello there...Chise-chan, right?" Someone said, siting beside her.

Chise lifted her face and found a pink-haired boy grinning lazily at her. Behind him were standing a small boy with his head shaved and wearing a pair glasses and a tall boy with a stern expression and a streak of blond hair running in between brown hair. She nodded, looked at them with the same bored expression she had when she introduced herself.

"Yeah, and you are...?"

"The name's Renzou, Shima Renzou." he replied with a cheesy grin. "And they're Koneko-san and Bon."

"Miwa Konekomaru, nice to meet you." The shaved boy said, smiling shyly at her. She nodded.

"Suguro Ryugi." The tall boy said curtly.

"Yes and what do you want?" Chise asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well I was wondering why a cute girl like you got transfer to our class?" Renzou said kind of flirtatious and leaning towards her. Chise leaned backwards.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business." She replied politely, grabbing her bag and standing up abruptly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

The brunette walked towards the door without looking at the pink haired boy or any other of her classmates.

_"What's up with her?"_ A short girl with long purplish hair combed in pigtails thought annoyed.

* * *

Chise was walking through the corridors with her messenger bag hanging on her right shoulder and her earphones securely plugged into her ears.

_"What a boredom, but at least it's not as bad as my other school plus she's not here. That's right, this time Mika isn't here."_ A small smile appeared on her lips.

The girl left the cram school building and took out the folded piece of paper that Mephisto gave her earlier. She read it and headed to the direction written on it. Soon after, she was in front of a big, old and somewhat creepy looking building.

_"Okay if my sense of orientation is correct this is the right place, maybe?"_ she thought before re-reading the little piece of paper in her hand.

"Kirishima-san? What are you doing here?" the brunette turned around and found her pharmacology teacher and the black haired boy from her class walking a few meters behind her.

_"Why is she here?"_ the black haired boy thought curious shoving his hands on his pockets.

"I was looking for my dormitory, but it seems that I arrived to the wrong place." Chise said walking towards Yukio.

"I see. Where is your dormitory located? Maybe we can help you find it." the green eyed boy said with a gentle smile. She looked at him unsure, handing him the piece of paper. After Yukio read it his expression was confound. "It seems that you're in the correct place."

"Really?" Rin and Chise exclaimed in unison then looked at each other with odd expressions before both looked at Yukio again.

"Yeah, though this is a male's dormitory. Who gave you this paper?"

"Mephi-I mean principal Faust." she corrected herself. The fact that Johann Faust V was the name Mephisto used in public confused her some times.

"Well if he assigned you a room here there's nothing we can do. Anyway let's get inside."

Yukio and Rin walked inside the building. Chise sighed heavily and walked behind them.

_"What the hell is thinking Mephisto? I'm a girl and he put me in a dormitory full of boys."_ she thought annoyed.

Yukio sent Rin to get cover and a pillow to a storage closet while he and Chise went upstairs to show her a room. They walked through various hallways in silence until they arrived to a wooden door.

"This will be your room from now on." Yukio opened the creaking wooden door and both teens got inside it.

Chise looked around, clutching her navy blue bag. "This place is covered in dust" she thought and sighed.

The room wasn't big but it wasn't small either. There was a wood escritoire in the middle of the wall in front of her, two beds - one in the right wall and the other in the left wall -, a window near the bed on the right wall and two small wardrobes at the foot of both beds.

"Sorry if it's dirty, but I wasn't expecting anyone to live here besides my older brother and me." Yukio gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I'll clean it later. Wait, your brother...?"

As if on cue, Rin appeared on the door frame. He was holding in his hands the covers and pillow that his brother asked to bring.

"Where do I put this, Yukio?"

"Speaking of the devil." Yukio chucked much to the girl's surprise. "Leave it there, Nii-san." the boy pointed one of the beds with his thumb. The black haired boy did what he was told.

"Well, I have a mission tonight so please help Kirishima-san to settle in." Yukio said before leaving Rin and Chise alone.

"That four eyes! Leaving me all the work while he's monopolizing all the fun." Rin muttered, glaring to the spot where his brother was.

Chise who heard this snorted with laughter. She covered her mouth with her hands trying to suffocate the laugh, but it was useless.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked her annoyed.

She breathed a few times to calm herself before reply. "Are you sure you're the older brother?"

"Huh? What are you insinuating?" Rin glared at her clearly offended with her question.

"I'm not insinuating anything. It's just that you act the way a younger brother would do and Yukio act like an older brother would do."

"Whatever." Rin said turning around to leave the room. "Where are the rest of your things?"

"They'll arrive in a few day, maybe."

"You're a strange girl." He said before left the room.

"I know." Chise replied nonchalant and close the door. "Now, let's get the bed ready. I really need to sleep." she mumbled to herself starting to work.

* * *

**A/N: okay let me explain something, this story starts after the Exwire Exam. Also this is just an idea that popped in the mind of a friend and my own while we watched the anime so if it's random forgive me. I think that's all, thank you for reading it and please review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The original story is property of Kazue Kato. I only own my Oc.**

* * *

**Location: Outside the School's Canteen, True Cross Academy**

**Time: Midday**

* * *

"Remind me, why I had to come with you?" a brunette girl asked a boy walking a few steps ahead of her. Her face showed how cranky she felt at the moment.

"It wasn't **my** idea, also you wanted to buy things, don't you?" Rin replied nonchalantly while remembering what told him his younger twin the day Chise arrived about four days now. _"Please be friendly with her Nii-san, she just transferred here and has no friends."_

"But it's too hot!" Chise complained fanning herself with the hand that wasn't holding a plastic bag containing her frosty treats.

Rin turned to look at her. "And...?"

"I hate hot days." Chise grumbled, puffing her cheeks a little.

"They're not that bad. C'mon hurry up I want to get back before the ice melt." the boy started to walk a little faster.

"...fine fine." She sighed and hurried to catch his pace.

They walked in complete silence, the only sounds around them were the rustling of the plastic bags they had. Rin looked at her sideways. She had her dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun and instead of the school's uniform she was wearing skinny jeans, sneakers and a plain, light yellow tank top, but what intrigued him wasn't her appearance but the fact that she wasn't perspiring even in this extremely hot weather.

"What? Do I have monkeys in my face?" Chise asked him locking her twilight colored eyes with his blue ones.

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?" Rin stuttered awkwardly after being caught.

"You were staring."

"I wasn't." Rin said stubborn evading her gaze.

"Whatever...it's too hot to argue."

The rest of the way was silent again. When they arrived at the dormitory they got inside and walked to their respective rooms that were on the same floor.

"Wanna come in?" Rin asked her opening the door to his room.

"Thanks but no thanks, I have something to do." Chise replied and walked to her own room four doors ahead from the boy's.

The girl entered her room, closed the door behind her and plopped on the chair before the escritoire. She took out one cherry popsicle of the plastic bag and started nibbling it. "What a hot day! I don't have energy to do anything." the brunette girl reclined on the chair lazily and closed her eyes with the popsicle stick hanging on her mouth.

"Oh, I almost forgot." she mumbled rummaging on one of the desk drawers and took out a little orange plastic bottle with pills. She uncapped it and popped one small, white pill on her mouth and swallowed it immediately. "I hate them, but it'll be worst if I don't take them." she thought grimacing and holding the little bottle to her eye level. Suddenly her phone started vibrating and beeping in her jeans pocket.

"Hello, you had called someone about to melt." she answered lazily.

"Hey there baby sister!" a bubbly voice chirped from the other side of the line.

Chise sighed and replied in a bored tone. "Oh it's you, what do you want?"

"So cold! That's not the way to talk to your own sister you know?" the voice replied childish.

"Aren't you busy with something Mika?" Chise asked annoyed, biting forcefully the popsicle stick.

"Indeed I am, but I took some time to call my cute little sister. Also I was wondering if you were doing well in your new school, dear Chise."

"I'm fine. It's just a school, nothing special."

"That's good, that's good. You know what, when I get a break from work I'll go visit you!"

"That's not necessary, you know?"

"I know, however I want to see you. It's been a while since the last time we spent time together."

"I don't need a babysitter, thank you." The brunette protested.

"I won't babysit you. By the way...are you taking your meds?" Mika said in a serious tone. Chise didn't respond, just clenched the little orange bottle in her hand. "You have to take them; it's for your well-being. You don't want to happen what happened last time, do you?"

"Don't act motherly on me okay. Maybe you're the older sister, but you're not my mom." after saying that the brunette hang up. "Who does she think she is?" she threw the pills on the drawer and closed it abruptly. "I know what could happen if I don't take the meds."

"Is something wrong?" Rin's voice reached her ears and made her turned her head to the door.

"No, do you need something?"

"Actually...Yukio had a mission, wanna come?" the black haired boy told her grinning excited for the mission.

"Did Yukio invite us?" the girl asked him arching an eyebrow.

"No, not exactly..."

"I'm in."

Rin attempted to leave her until he remembered something. "Do you have a sister?"

"Did you overhear my conversation?" Rin tried to say something but she cut him. "It doesn't matter anyway. I have one, she's four years older and an a full exorcist too. Now leave so I can get changed." Chise replied shrugging insouciant. The black haired boy nodded and left her alone.

* * *

The three teens ran to the south gate of the school with Yukio leading the way. Yukio was clad in his exorcist black uniform while Rin and Chise were using their school uniform except Rin wasn't wearing the blazer and Chise wasn't wearing her aquamarine hoddie.

In front of gate was standing a short middle aged man behind a yellow security tape. Yukio approached him and showed his ID. "I'm Okumura Yukio, a middle first class exorcist."

"We've been waiting for you! Please go inside!" the man said, holding up the tape.

"Plus Okumura Rin, an exwire." Rin said with a straight face.

"And Kirishima Chise, an exwire as well." Chise said the same way as Rin.

Yukio chagrined at the teens behind him. "Nii-san, Kirishima-san go back to the dormitory!"

"But I'm worried for your second pair of glasses." Rin told his twin.

"What a lame excuse." the brunette snickered. The black haired boy glared at her.

"That doesn't make sense! Listen here you two..." Yukio was saying until a loud demonic growl resounded behind the gate.

"What the hell was that?" the girl said squinting her eyes looking towards the door.

"I don't have any time for any of you right now. Go back home!"

"Don't wanna." Rin said childlike before sticking out his tongue. Chise rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

The brunet exorcist glared at his brother, but instead of reply he ran to the other side of the gate followed by the black haired demon and the brunette girl.

What they found was an enormous black cat with two tails being attacked by a group of exorcists while it growled and showed its teeth aggressively.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Yukio asked a guard of the gate who was being treated by a doctor-exorcist.

Suddenly Rin heard a voice that was unfamiliar to him calling the exorcists liars.

"Oi Kirishima, Do you hear that?" Rin asked Chise who was standing beside him watching the demon cat with curiosity.

"Hear what?" the girl looked at him oddly.

_"She doesn't hear it." _Rin thought and laughed nervously wrapping the strap of the sheath of his sword onto his shoulder. "No, nothing...must be my imagination." the girl looked at him unconvinced, but said nothing.

"Blacky suddenly became gigantic, and attacked us...we accidentally let slip about father Fujimoto's death and it heard us." another guard informed nervously.

"Excuse me, what do you plan on doing to Kuro...?" the wounded guard wondered.

"It'll be alright. We'll deal with him." Yukio looked at him and answered confident.

The rest of the exorcists continued shooting at the demon cat as it grunted and snorted before attacking them with its tail and paws, throwing some of them into the air.

"Thanks for waiting, I'm Okumura Yukio. What's the situation?" the younger twin said approaching the group of exorcists that was gathered a few meters away from the wounded guard.

"Okumura-kun!" a female exorcist exclaimed after seeing him.

"...Blacky, the southern rear gate-keeper cat, has gone berserk. We're currently blockading one kilometer of the rear gate road." a male exorcist replied.

The female and male exorcist continued to explain the situation, though Chise looked at them uninterested. Rin wasn't paying attention to them until he heard the female exorcist said something that left him puzzled. "We've heard that father Fujimoto left you a trump card, Okumura-kun..."

"Yes. It's this." Yukio responded and showed them a little bag that contained something like a canteen. "Around a year ago. It appears it was made out of a remodeled hand grenade. It's more likely to be a medicine that'll kill blacky. I think father predicted such a situation and prepared this for it."

"...we're saved." the male exorcist exclaimed in relief.

"Nii-san you should go back to the gate. Same for you Kirishima-san." Yukio said turning to look at the teens then added in a volume than only Rin could hear. "There's a chance this medicine might affect you."

"Are you...going to kill it...?" Rin asked, his face was serious and surprised Chise because she didn't think he was capable of being serious.

"That's right. Right now there's no exorcist in the academy able to tame a demon of that class. When it comes to that there's nothing we can do but kill it." Yukio explained calmly, as if no big deal. The girl's violet-blue eyes opened wide after listening that.

"What?! It's...it's just a cat! You can't be serious!" the girl exclaimed bewildered. Yukio and Rin looked at her strangely by her sudden outburst.

"That thing is not an animal Kirishima-san, it's a demon and a demon that is out of control. It's necessary to do something about it." Yukio said coldly.

Rin looked at his brother; perplexity was evident on his face. "Wai...Wait!"

"What?" the brunet exorcist said exasperated turning to see his twin.

"He's just lonely...you can't kill it for that!"

_"Remember, you're not alone. You have me, we are family."_ After Chise heard what the black haired boy said she remembered someone saying this to her in the past, but she couldn't remember who.

"Why do you know that..!" Yukio asked him not believing what his twin said.

"...Well...it's not that I know but...uh but it's a bit like demon telepathy...?" the black haired demon boy said, trying to explain what he heard coming from the cat's mind.

"...Even so we can't leave it like this."

"Then before you kill it let me persuade it."

"...persuade it?!" Yukio exclaimed shocked."

"It's alright, I won't draw my sword! Just like you told me, I won't depend on Satan's power. I'll use my head to fight." the blue-eyed boy said with determination, leaving his brother dumbstruck.

_"Did he say Satan...?" _Chise mumbled. She thought she had said in a low volume, but Yukio was able to hear it and looked at her anxiously.

Rin took advantage of his brother's distraction and walked to the big cat in front of him. "Hey!"

"Nii-san?" Yukio exclaimed with a bit of panic, not knowing that his brother would. The guy with glasses attempted to move towards his twin, however someone stopped him taking him by the wrist, he turned and saw the brunette standing beside him. "Kirishima-san? What are you-?"

Chise didn't let him finish his statement and said. "Leave him, Yukio."

"What?! What he is doing is dangerous? He could get hurt!" Yukio exclaimed almost yelling and looking as if she had gone nuts.

"I know, but...look at him, it seems he have something in mind." Chise answered him calmly while watching the black haired boy with curiosity. Yukio breathed heavily and watched his brother.

"Yo...I'm Okumura Rin, Shirou's son. The dude is dead." Rin said solemn. The cat Sith widened its eyes. It was taken aback by his statement.

"Nii-san" Yukio attempted to approach Rin, although Chise stopped him pulling at his arm forcefully.

Yukio glared daggers at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"No reason, I'm just curious." Chise replied flatly.

"He's dead." Rin repeated causing the feline to growl menacing and launched running toward him. Chise bit her bottom lip and felt Yukio's body got tense.

All the spectators watched as the demon cat approached the boy more and more. Suddenly Rin did something that no one could imagine he would do; he stopped the cat with a head butt. The animal staggered for a moment before falling to the floor dazed by the blow.

_"What. The. Hell?! He literally used his head!"_ Chise thought stunned. Her violet blue eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

"I'll use my head to fight." Yukio was stupefied and remembered what his brother told him.

"You know, you...you loved my old man, right? So then...you were just sad, right?" Rin told the cat sith with sympathy while the feline just looked at him. "I'm the same as you. Let's resolve our differences." Yukio looked at his brother surprised while remembering the mission in which his dad tamed the cat Sith years ago. The demon boy held out his hand to the animal that was beginning to decrease its size. The eyes of the little animal became watery and started to cry.

_"The same. That means, he's sad too."_ Chise lowered her head pondering what had just heard. The girl turned on her heels and walked away slowly.

"Where are you going Kirishima-san?" Yukio asked her.

Without looking at him she replied. "Back to the dormitory, it's hot as hell and it was enough nonsense for an afternoon, don't you think? The cat Sith is under control and there's nothing else to do." Chise took a step forward but stopped and turned her face back at him. "Yukio, can I ask you a question?" The boy nodded. "Fujimoto Shirou...Who was him?"

"He was the previous Paladin and...our father." Yukio said melancholic.

"He must have been an incredible person." the girl said before starting the path to her room. "It must be good to know who your parents are." the girl whispered downhearted.

"Kirishima-san, there is something we should talk about. Mind if I go to your room later?" Yukio said without emotion.

The girl turned to see his eyes but the light illuminated the lenses of his glasses covering his eyes. "...fine."

* * *

It was past dawn when the Okumura twins returned to the dormitory. It was agreed that blacky - the cat Sith - would be Rin's familiar from now on, that's why the cat was on the shoulder of the black haired boy.

"Hey Yukio, what's wrong? You've been frowning since the end of the mission. If you don't stop doing that your face will stay that way. "Rin told his brother with scorn.

"That won't happen Nii-san. By the way, I'll go find Kirishima-san." the boy with moles said walking up the stairs.

Rin looked at him confused. "Kirishima? Why do you need her?"

"Your brother wants to talk with me, is not it Yukio?" Chise said, suddenly appearing on the left corridor. She was wearing light blue pants and a loose white shirt, she was also barefoot and her dark brown hair was damp.

"Can we go somewhere else, Kirishima-san?" Yukio pointed with his thumb the corridor leading to the dining room.

"Why? Is it something your brother can't hear?" Chise said tilting her head to the side innocently, although her eyes held a devious look.

"What are you going to talk about, eh?" Rin asked a little curious.

"Well, if you want it this way Kirishima-san..." Yukio looked at her. His green eyes pierced the blue-violet ones of Chise but she didn't even blink.

"Kirishima this, Kirishima that. I'm sick of that. Just call me Chise." She said somewhat annoyed. "Kirishima isn't even my real surname." The brunette added between clenched teeth.

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose. After all that had happened today he was starting to feel exhausted. He breathed and said thoughtfully. "During today's mission I'm sure you heard my brother mention that he wouldn't depend on Satan, is that correct?" Rin was surprised.

_"Please say no, please say no."_ Rin thought, beginning to feel nervous about her answer.

Chise put her index finger over her lips trying to remember. The memory flashed through her mind. _"It's alright I won't draw my sword! Just like you told me, I won't depend on Satan's power. I'll use my head to fight."_

"Yeah, I remember." She ran a hand through her damp hair. "That means, the rumors are real?" The girl replied nonchalant.

The twins eyes widened. "Rumors?" Yukio said wary. Something about the way the girl had said that made her suspicious.

"Someone told me that there was a student who had strong connections with Gehenna, such as lineage." Chise leaned against the wall beside her. Rin was puzzled by this.

"Who told you that?" Rin muttered defensively.

"It doesn't really matter. I think that what you're trying to ask is what I'm going to do with that information, don't you?" Yukio glared at her, even if her face and voice were impassive he could swear he saw a sly smirk tugging her lips.

"And? What are you going to do, Kirishima?" Rin asked defensively, clenching his teeth.

"Umm, that's a good question. I propose something, I'll keep your secret if you tell me the truth." Chise smiled innocently, as if the topic they were talking about was something common.

"Are you kidding-" Yukio said but was interrupted by his older brother.

"Agree. But you must answer a few questions before. "

"Fair enough, but I'll only answer one question so think carefully." Chise replied smugly.

"Nii-san…" Yukio called his brother sternly. "Are you going to play her game?"

"There's nothing to be afraid, Yukio. There are no tricks, I just want to know. That's all."

Rin nodded and asked bluntly. "Who are you?"

"That isn't a very specific question. If I say, I'm a girl, I'm answering your question."

"You said that Kirishima isn't your real last name, what did you mean by that?"

_"Of all the questions he could ask he would pick this one?"_ She put an indifferent expression and responded. "There's a place named Mount Kirishima, in this place my sister and I met the person who is our adoptive father." The room fell in complete silence; the boys just looked at her waiting for her to go on. Chise sighed heavily and said. "You know, I have no memories of my life before that day. It's strange...we couldn't remember the faces of our parents or their names nor even our last name, so our father decided that it would be a good idea to have Kirishima as our last name. After all he found us there." When she finished her eyes locked with Rin's, inside them there was melancholy. She blinked and the feeling disappeared. "Now it's your turn Rin. As far as I could tell, you're not normal, so what are you?"

The twins looked at her with pity but then they saw that she had a blank expression and so Rin replied sober. "I'm half demon. Fujimoto Shirou was my adoptive father and my real father is...is Satan." He waited for her to say something, anything.

"That's...interesting. Well then, I'm tired. I'll go to sleep." Her voice showed no disdain or fear and that disconcerted the black haired boy.

"Chise…!"

"Take it easy, Rin. I won't tell anyone. I promised it didn't I?" Chise chuckled and replied with a soft smile before climbing the stairs to her room.

_"Did she just smile?"_ Rin asked to himself. It was the first time he saw her smile since she arrived a few days ago.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys that was chapter two, what do you think about it? Good, Bad, Terrible, please tell me :)  
**

**I really want to thank those persons who added my fic to his/hers favorite list or alert list. Thank you so much, also thanks for those who read it! Anyway please review, they're highly appreciated :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, all is property of Kazue Katou. I just own my Oc.**

* * *

**Location: dining room, old male dormitory, True Cross Academy**

**Time: morning, 9:15 am.**

* * *

In one of the many tables in the empty dining room was sitting a dark brown haired girl. She was finishing the breakfast that Ukobach - the demon chef - had prepared for her.

"Morning." Rin entered the room sleepily scratching his head. He was still wearing his nightclothes which consisted of a black shirt and some baggy navy-blue sweatpants.

"Good morning, Rin." Chise greeted him from her seat.

The boy looked like he just noticed her presence in the room and immediately got defensive and frowned. She sighed, getting up and holding the tray with her dirty dishes and left it on the bar that connected the kitchen with the dining room. Rin watched her every move waiting for her to do something suspicious, but Chise only made her way out of the place without making eye contact.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked, making her stop a couple of steps away from him.

"I have something to do." she replied simply.

"We have a mission today." the black haired boy added quieter._ "Why did I say that? Is obvious that she knows about the mission!" _Rin chided himself mentally.

"I know, but it begins at twelve as I recall." the girl took out her cell phone to check the time. "Damnit, it's late." Chise muttered, walking down the hall. Rin heard her hasty steps and the sound of the closing door.

"Good morning Nii-san. Where does Kirishima-san go?" Yukio said, appearing in the hallway that the brunette just left.

"No idea." Rin replied before walking indifferent to the table where Ukobach was serving breakfast. Yukio nodded and followed him to the table.

Thus was the relationship between the three teenagers after the conversation that took almost a week ago. None of the guys talked to her more than necessary and both distrusted her. Meanwhile Chise decided that if they didn't talk to her and didn't trust in her then neither did she. Even the other exwires had noted the tension between the trio in classes. Still, Chise didn't care because in some way she was used to this kind of treat, after all it was the same she received in her last school.

* * *

Chise had been sitting for about ten minutes in the waiting area of a special hospital for exorcists located in True Cross Town. The girl let the music coming from one of her earphones distract her while she waited.

"Miss Kirishima, could you go down the examination room five, please?. The doctor will see you now." she heard the nurse announce on a speaker. She stood up and made her way to the office that she had been assigned.

When she got in, she was greeted by a young, tall and slender woman. Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail; her brown eyes were staring at her behind a pair of frameless glasses and she was wearing a white coat over her pink dress.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Chise. Come in, don't be shy." the woman said friendly, gesturing with her the examination table. Chise did as she was requested and sat obediently on the table.

"First of all my name is Kudou Mai, from now on I'll be your doctor and I want you to know that I am aware of your..._condition_."

_"Great, another miss know-it-all that claims to understand what happens to me._" the brunette thought. "Oh that's nice, you saved me the trouble of explaining everything." Chise replied bored, whirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Okay, what do you say if we start with the checkup? Take off your uniform and put on that gown." the woman said, ignoring her previous remark pointing to a rack.

A couple of hours and many tests later Chise was putting on her clothes again while the redhead finished analyzing the data that she collected.

"Everything seems to be in order. Your next checkup will be in two weeks, be sure to take your meds and if you notice any inflammation or abnormality in your body come immediately." the doctor handed her a piece of paper that had written the day and time of her next appointment. Chise took it and left the room without saying a word.

_"I hate tests. They draw my blood, touch me all over and write down everything they find. So disgusting."_ the girl thought as she walked away from the hospital.

The brunette was walking leisurely when she heard someone calling her name and waving her hand to get her attention. A girl with short blonde hair approached her; at first she didn't recognize her by her appearance so different.

"Shiemi?" Chise said totally bewildered.

Shiemi was wearing the school uniform and she really looked different on it, but in a good way. The skirt and white button down shirt suited her body nicely and accented her large breast.

_"Are they...real?"_ Chise thought in disbelief. _"We're in total different levels of maturity."_ she sighed downhearted.

Even when they were using the same clothes Chise didn't like how they looked on her let alone that her breasts - although they weren't small - couldn't be compared with the blonde's ones.

"Chise-chan? Are you alright?" the blonde asked with concern.

"Yeah fine, why?"

"Didn't you come from the hospital?" Izumo, the girl with the strange eyebrows asked the brunette.

Chise looked at the purple haired girl like she just noticed her presence. There was something in her that Chise dislike. "Yeah, and what's your point Kamiki?"

Izumo opened her mouth to reply but Shiemi do it instead. "Are you sick Chise-chan?"

"No, it was just a checkup. Let's get going or we'll be late." Chise replied nonchalant walking ahead of the two girls.

"Yes!" Shiemi exclaimed enthusiastic and following the brunette.

_"Who does she think she is? Acting all mighty."_ Izumo thought, glaring dagger at Chise's back.

* * *

The three exwire girls arrived to the meeting point in the front gate of the amusement park called Mepphyland.

"Everyone is there already! Let's hurry!" Shiemi said with a huge smile on her face as she run towards the boys.

"Wai-wait!" Izumo said, running as well to catch the blonde. Chise just sighed and trotted lazily towards them.

"We're sorry! We got delayed!" the blonde girl yelled at the group of exwires and two teachers.

The first thing Chise noticed was the dumbfounded expression in the faces of all the boys - Yukio included - and inexplicably a frown made its way on the brunette's face.

"Shi-Shiemi what happened? No kimono?" Rin asked bewildered when the three girls arrived.

"Well, since my kimono wasn't really suitable for missions...the director has me provided with a uniform...we're late because Kamiki-san and Paku-san were teaching me how to use it..."

"It...It looks a bit weird, right?" Shiemi asked blushing and pulling down her skirt a little.

"It's fine! You look really cute, Moriyama-san!" Shima complemented giving thumbs up to her while Suguro nodded with a goofy expression.

Chise rolled her eyes and approached Rin who has the silliest expression she had ever seen.

"You're drooling..." Chise whispered with a sly smile.

Rin looked at her embarrassed. "Am not!"

"Indeed you are. It's pretty obvious that you like her, you know?"

"Shu-shut up!" he told her and turned to look at his twin. "What the hell...her skirt's too short. Right, Yukio?"

Yukio accommodated his glasses before he answered quietly. "Why do you need to ask **me** that?"

"What! It's not that you were looking at her boobs...!" Rin said in disbelief and Yukio slapped him straight in the face with the folder he was holding.

"That huuurt four eyes." Rin replied rubbing his sore face.

"Idiot..!" Chise murmured mockingly loudly enough so Rin could hear her, Rin glared at her and was about to retort when Yukio started talking.

"Alright, now that everyone has gathered, I'll be dividing you into groups of pairs. Miwa and Takara, Yamada and Suguro, Kamiki and Shima, Okumura and Moriyama." Yukio said the named and shut his folder once again.

"I'm with Rin!" Shiemi exclaimed gleefully. Rin nodded and smiled awkwardly with faint blush on his face.

"What about me, professor Okumura?" Chise asked him with a bored expression, her arms crossed over her chest loosely.

"I thought that you wouldn't come to this mission so I didn't pair you with anyone, but you can integrate to Kamiki-san's team, Kirishima-san."

"Fiiineee..."

"Why did she wouldn't come to the mission? Isn't she an exwire as well?" Rin thought, glancing at the brunette curiously.

"This time we're at...True Cross Academy's amusement park nicknamed Mepphyland, and in order to deal with the witness and damage reports of a ghost inside here, all the exwires have been recruited to find it." Yukio explained to the teens.

"Can anyone tell me the definition of ghost?" Professor Tsubaki asked, Izumo raised her hand. "...go ahead Kamiki-kun."

"Ghosts are demons who possess material objects from animal and human corpses and turn them to vapor. Naturally, their characters are influenced by the feelings that had while still in life." Izumo said with confidence.

"This ghost is the type that isn't tied down to one location, and has been witnessed all over the park. It has the appearance of a small little boy. At the moment the damage is at the extent of him yanking on people's arms and legs. Once you've divided into the pairs I juts listed, I want you to scatter until nightfall and try finding it. If you find it, call either mine or Tsubaki-sensei's mobile phone immediately. If you have any questions, please raise your hand if not you're all dismissed…!" Yukio said to his students before everyone went in different ways as he finished his speech.

* * *

The pink haired boy, the pigtailed girl and the petite brunette had been wandering the amusement park searching for the ghost but with little success.

_"What a boring mission…but at least I could come."_ Chise thought, looking at the different attractions with little interest.

Izumo looked at the girl walking a few steps behind her and then to the pink haired boy walking beside her. "Hey…" she whispered so he was the only one to hear her.

"What's up?" he whispered back nonchalant.

"Do you know ehm…something about Kirishima? I mean, why is she here or something?" Izumo asked him.

Shima made a thinking pose and replied. "Mmm I've been trying to ask her more about herself but she refuses to answer. I just know that she got transferred by request of the principal and that she wants to be a knight, that's all. Why? Are you curious?"

"It's just that she is always acting as if she was superior to us, also if she wants to be a knight where is her sword? She's...odd." Izumo retorted annoyed.

"I don't think she's odd. Maybe she's reserved with her life…anyway she's cute so I don't mind!"

_"What are those two talking about?"_ Chise thought, looking at her companions.

"Hey Chise-chan…did you like amusement parks?" Shima asked the brunette with a grin.

"I don't dislike them." Chise replied.

"Did you visit them often when you lived in America?"

"Yeah, when I was little I went a few times, though I couldn't ride most of the attractions."

"Why? Were you scared or something?" Izumo asked her, curiosity filling her voice.

Chise chuckled, something that surprised Shima and Izumo. "Nope, my father didn't allow me." Suddenly, a loud rumble and a short, but strong earthquake took them by surprise.

"Wha-what the hell was that?" the brunette uttered looking around.

"Are you guys alright?" Shima asked both girls.

"Yeah, where did that come from?" Izumo answered, dusting her skirt.

Chise's attention was drawn to a bright blur of blue falling from the top of the rollercoaster. "That shade of blue..." She mumbled before she sprinted to that place.

"Hey! Where are you going? Kirishima!" A baffled Izumo yelled at her sudden leave, however Chise was already far away to hear her.

At the bottom of the roller coaster she found Rin kneeling on the ground covered in blue flames and with an expression of pure frustration. He was glaring at an unknown guy with dark green hair with a pointy cowlick and wearing a gothic outfit who was a few meters away from him.

"Rin...?" the girl called him unsettled. The boy turned to her and noticed her troubled expression.

Chise had never seen anything like him before. Blue flames covered his body, he had demonic features like a black, furry tail, long pointed ears and sharp fangs. Rin didn't look anything like the boy she had met days ago, at that moment he looked dangerous and threatening, but she wasn't afraid.

Chise sighed and shouted at the stranger before her. "Hey you! Pointy-head! Who are you? and what do you think you're doing?"

"Name's Amaimon, the Earth King." The green-haired boy bowed his head as if showing respect. "And what I'm doing, you say...? I'm just playing around." He replied monotonous.

"Playing..." she muttered non-plussed. Her violet-blue eyes narrowed.

"Damn! Get out of here Chise! This is none of your business, that guy is dangerous!" Rin snapped at her trying to get her away.

Chise just looked straight at his eyes startling him. Her violet-blue eyes looked unwavering and her voice was firm when she spoke. "Don't boss me. Look at you, pathetic."

"Who the hell looks pathetic?" Rin exclaimed clearly pissed off.

"**You**, obviously." Chise said matter-of-fact. "Pointy-head! If you want to play then let's play!" she yelled at Amaimon in a challenging tone.

The brunette clapped her hands before doing four hand seals quickly and extended the palm of her left hand in front of her. The hilt of a sword began to emerge from the girl's hand, with her right hand she took the hilt and pulled out a long katana with a swift motion.

"Well? Do you still wanna play?" Chise said arrogant, pointing at the demon king with her weapon.

Amaimon launched to attack her with Rin's sword. The black haired boy looked alarmed but saw that Chise had a wicked smirk dangling on her pale lips.

The demon king striked the girl with the black haired boy's sword, but she managed to block it with her own. Chise pushed him away and tried to pierce a vital spot, unfortunately he realized what she intended just in time and jumped backwards several feet.

"Damnit I thought I have him!" Chise muttered annoyed and launched towards the green-haired boy. She threw several blows at him, although none of them hit the target as Amaimon continued blocking and dodging each one of them.

Suddenly, the demon king took a hold of the girl's blade and hurled her as if she was weightless. Chise flew a few meters backwards before she buried her sword in the concrete floor and nailed her to stop flying without control. The brunette felt her legs wobble for the strength she used to stop her movement. She took out her katana from the floor aggressively, her face had a scowl. She was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

_"He's really a hassle...Maybe it's time to use it."_ Chise held her katana before her face and mumbled. "Tsukuyomi demon blade - New Moon."

"What happen human-san? Are you tired? How boring!" Amaimon said when he noticed that she wasn't chasing him.

Out of a sudden, the katana's blade started to turn pitch black. She adopted a fighting stance and leapt a distance of twenty feet towards the green-haired demon.

"Tired...? How could I be tired? I was just warming up." she replied cocky, punching him straight on the face and kicking him on the stomach. Amaimon moved backwards, but judging by his expression he didn't feel the hits at all. "Human-san became really strong!" the demon king exclaimed excited.

_"...how could she jump that distance?"_ Rin wondered amazed at Chise's new acquired ability.

The girl attacked Amaimon without rest and even when her blows seemed to be effective and powerful she just could made some scratches and rip the clothes of her opponent.

_"I have to hurry. I don't know how much time I could handle this technique."_ She thought, huffing and puffing of tiredness.

At some point in the fight Chise saw a blind spot in Amaimon's defense and took advantage of it. The blade of her sword cut the right cheek of the devil. Amaimon put his hand over the wound and felt the blood moistening his fingers. "A point for you human-san..." he began to say without a hint of humor.

Amaimon appeared suddenly in front of her startling her and kicked her hard in the chest sending her flying into a pile of debris from the collapsed roller coaster. She crashed onto them and felt something got into her. Rin had a look of horror when he saw an iron tube piercing her left side. The girl was unconscious, blood flowed from her wound staining her white shirt.

"...and a point for me." Amaimon finished his sentence with a wry smile.

Seeing that the girl didn't move Rin felt anger boiling within him. Maybe Chise wasn't the nicest person, but she tried to help him and now she unconscious or worst...dead. He was gradually losing his auto-control, letting his blue flames intensified and his demonic side emerge and.

Rin stood up clumsily and approached a distracted Amaimon dealing a blow straight to his face, the black haired demon used such force that launched the demon king to the other side of the roller coaster and followed him to continue their quarrel.

After a few minutes Chise woke up, her head pounded like hell and she felt a strange pressure on her belly. She scanned the area and noticed that none of the demons were nearby.

"Tch, I fainted." She tried to stand up, but something prevented her to do so. Her hands traveled to her belly and found an iron bar stuck on her left side.

_"That explains the pressure. Oh fantastic, now I have to go to the hospital again."_ Ever so carefully she held the iron bar and moved it slightly so she was able stand up. Chise searched her katana and found it a few meters away from her impact place; she picked it up and kept it again in her left hand. A bright blue light appeared before her eyes, it came from the other side of the fence in front of her.

With awkward steps she walked to the fence and saw an exhausted Rin kneeling in front of the green-haired demon king.

"Are you already done? How boring…now that you've become like this, shall we break your sword?" Amaimon said, looking at Rin's katana.

"Wh-what are you?" the black haired demon said frightened.

Luckily for Rin, Takara appeared just in time and attacked the demon king with a sword in hand. Chise took this opportunity to approach Rin.

"But, what the hell happened to you?" She said, standing behind him.

"Chise!" the black haired boy had a stricken expression when he saw her. She was extremely pale, her shirt was bloodstained and an iron bar passed through her body.

"What?" she replied nonchalant, her violet-blue eyes met Rin's blue ones and he saw how calm the girl was.

"You...you're alive!" he exclaimed, relief filling his voice.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, genius." She rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Rin asked her, worried at her calm expression.

"What?...Oh this? I forgot I had it." She knelt at the boy's side and started to remove the iron bar from her body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're worsening the wound, idiot!" Rin held her bloody hands to prevent that she continued what she was doing.

Chise gently withdrew her hands and told him with a small smile. "Don't worry I'm fine, I can't feel pain." After saying this she pulled the piece of metal from her body and threw it aside. Rin looked at her in disbelief; she didn't even flinch or blinked while doing so.

"You're a hindrance." Both teens heard Amaimon said in annoyance.

"Yer the hindrance." Takara responded, adopting a fighting stance.

The green haired demon looked dully at Rin and Chise. "So it's over after all. Another time, perhaps…" he sheathed Kurikara and threw it at Rin.

"Hey wait!...tch he was just friggin' playing…! Oi!...they'll be gathering here soon! You gotta cover your tail! And you girl, apply pressure to the wound if yer don't want to die of blood loose!" Takara yelled in a rather girlish voice before running to catch Amaimon.

Chise sighed, taking off her tie and tied it around her belly tightly to stop the bleeding. Rin remained silent, lost in his thoughts with a distress face.

"Rin!" the black haired boy and the brunette looked at the source of the voice and saw Shiemi running towards them. "What happened?" the blonde knelt and put softly her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped and shoved her abruptly.

"…what's wrong..?" Shiemi asked concerned.

"Don't be a jerk! You'll worry her." Chise mumbled in Rin's ear. The boy felt extremely bad when he heard the brunette and saw Shiemi's startled face. "Ah...It's...I'm sorry. It's nothing. Aside from that, were you okay? What happened with that kid?" he said more quietly.

Chise's attention drifted from the conversation beside her and focused at her bloodstained shirt. _"At times like this…I'm relieved to be insensitive. Perhaps, after all I'm just a freak."_

"Chise-chan, you're bleeding!" Shiemi's panicked voice distracted Chise from her thoughts and made her turn her face to the blonde.

"it's…it's just a scratch, nothing serious." Chise replied with a fake smile and put her left hand over her wound to cover it.

"She's hurt because of me…" Rin thought feeling guilty._ "If I had finished quickly the fight with Amaimon she wouldn't be so beaten."_

"Shiemi-san!" Yukio's voice reached the three teen ears.

"Yuki-chan…!" Shiemi stood up and run towards the younger Okumura. "Yuki-chan…Rin and Chise-chan are hurt!"

"Nii-san…what happened? Kirishima-san…are you okay?" Yukio said disturbed at his students appearance.

Out of nowhere Takara came out giving Rin his sword. "Yer slow, Yukio. 'Cause yer so slow I was forced to make my move. Long time no see, by the way that doll needs a doctor." The hooded boy said pointing with his thumb to Chise. Yukio was dumbfounded when he heard his voice.

The boy took off his black hoddie, revealing a woman with red and blonde hair. "Well, whatever. I've gotten tired of lookin' like this. I'm Kirigakure Shura, n upper first class exorcist. I was dispatched by the True Cross Vatican Headquarters to investigate the existence of the Japanese Branch's risk factor...in other words, I'm a senior inspector."

* * *

**A/N: hey there! I'm so happy I could finally upload this chapter. I had the intention of uploading it yesterday, however I don't know what happened with Word and suddenly it delated half of the document! Anyway, I think maybe Rin is a little Occ?...mmm tell me what do you think :)**

**Also I want to thank so much those who faved or suscribed to my fic! and a special thanks for 'Guest' who reviewed two times! you're awesome :3 and I'll check if it's exwire or esquire :)!**

**well then until next chapter...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist. it belongs to Kazue Katou.**

* * *

**Location: examination room five, hospital, true cross town.**

**Time: 2:40 pm afternoon. **

* * *

After the sudden appearance of the Inspector Kirigakure Shura and that she dragged Rin with her to the headquarters of the Asian branch the rest of the exwires were dismissed and returned to their dormitories. Everyone except Chise who had to go back to the hospital to get treated the wound in her torso.

The same red-haired doctor she had seen that morning was carefully suturing her. The brunette was lying on the examination table with her eyes fixed on the ceiling and a blood transfusion tied to her right arm.

"So it was true..." the doctor murmured to herself, but Chise was able to hear her.

"What was true?"

"Huh...? That you're insensible to the pain. At first when principal Pheles told me that, I didn't believe him, however seeing you with a straight face when I sew you without anesthesia. It's just fascinating."

"..." Chise grimaced.

"Okay, I'm finished. You can go to your bedroom as the transfusion is over. Just a few recommendations, don't do strenuous exercise or jerky movements. I'll give some pills to make it heal more quickly." the woman rummaged in her medicine cabinet, took out a blue plastic bottle and gave it to the girl who was buttoning her shirt.

_"More pills?"_ The brunette sighed heavily.

"Do I interrupt something?" Mephisto asked, walking leisurely inside the room. He had the same sardonic grin on his face like the very first time that Chise saw him.

"Not at all, principal Pheles. I'll leave you both alone." Mai said friendly and left the room closing the door behind her.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two individuals until Mephisto broke it. "It seems that my dear brother didn't treat you with kindness."

"Your brother?" Chise asked him befuddled.

"Amaimon."

Chise laughed sarcastically jumping down the examination table. "Amaimon...your brother? What a pity for you."

"I could say the same about you, don't I?" Mephisto approached her with graceful strides.

"Oh touché!" Chise rolled her eyes.

"I feel like there's something you want to ask me?" the green eyed man said with a haughty grin.

"...Rin, is he really the son of Satan? That's what I had been wondering since he told me that. Although during today's mission I saw him covered in blue flames and well that cleared my doubts." Chise stared at the man. "What do you pretend doing with him, Mephisto?"

"That's secret. Are you worried for him?" Mephisto said slyly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, that's irrelevant." Chise replied uninterested leaving the room. Although in fact she felt somewhat worried.

The conversation with Mephisto left her puzzled and with the feeling that something strange was happening. Chise went back to her room and tried to sleep, though for some reason she couldn't. Her mind kept traveling to the image of the boy covered in demonic blue flames and his face filled with fear when he saw the metal tube sticking out of her body.

"Why did I risk so much for him...? It's not like me." Chise mumbled closing her eyes and letting her body relax in her soft bed.

* * *

Rin climbed the stairs to his bedroom. In his mind Shura's words were repeating. "Get stronger and also you better prove him right." with him she was referring to Fujimoto Shirou, his father. At remembering his dad, Rin unconsciously clenched his grasp in the wooden sword Shura gave him in exchange of Kurikara.

Upon reaching the door of his room he stopped and looked to his left where Chise's room was.

_"I wonder...if she's there."_ Rin walked quietly to the room and saw that the door was ajar. He peeked from behind it and saw Chise lying with her body tilted sideways on the bed. The only light on the room was the dim glow of the moon.

"What can I do for you?" the brunette heard the door creak a little and said without moving from her position on the bed.

"Oh you're awake...!" Rin said, standing in the doorframe with an awkward expression.

"It seems so..." Chise sat groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Wanna sit?"

The black haired boy came into the room and closed the door before sitting down beside her. Silence surrounded them, but it wasn't an awkward silence it was more like they didn't know what to say. Chise sighed weary.

"You do that a lot." Rin stated looking at her.

"Do what?" Chise asked him arching an eyebrow.

"Sigh." as if on cue the girl sighed again. "See?"

"I can't control it. It's not as if I sigh all the time, you know?" she pouted embarrassed and pushed him lightly.

Inexplicably Rin laughed at her antics. He would never imagine she could act childish. His laugh started to fade when he saw the dirty and bloodstained shirt she was still wearing. "Oi, are...are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounded concerned.

Chise looked at him confused. At first she didn't understand what he meant until she saw him eying her shirt.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, see." the girl got up a bit her shirt so Rin could see the bandages around her belly.

"O-Oi...! Don't get up your shirt just like that!" Rin looked away flustered and lowered her shirt. "Umm...Chise...?"

"Tell me?"

"Why did you fight Amaimon...?" Rin asked more serious. His blue eyes were glued at the door to avoid her violet-blue ones.

"I wonder why...perhaps, I wanted to help a friend." She said. Her words made Rin look at her bewildered.

_"are we friends?"_ he couldn't help but ask, after how hostile he had behaved with her until this day he couldn't believe that she considered him a friend.

"Or perhaps, I felt pity after seeing you so beaten." she added with a devious smile. The surprised look on Rin's face was quickly replace with a frown.

"I wasn't so beaten!" he mumbled feeling humiliated.

"Indeed you were." she replied smugly.

"Shut up, moron!" his remark made her laugh and soon Rin was laughing too.

Suddenly the black haired boy remembered something the brunette told him in the amusement park. "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, but I can't assure you I'll answer."

The demon boy gulped. "Do you...how do I say this...were you serious when you told me you can't feel pain?"

"I..." she bit her bottom lip. "...yes. No pain or cold or hot." She said softly with her eyes looking at the floor.

Rin looked at her with curious eyes. "Were you always like this...?"

"I don't know. I told you I don't have memories of my first six years of life so I don't know if I've been always this way."

"Your family knows about it?"

"Of course they know..." she replied matter-of-fact. Both of them stayed silent until Chise sighed once again. This time it sounded like it weighted a ton.

The girl turned her head to the window. A full moon could be seen. "I remember having a lot of accidents when I was younger, but since I can't feel pain I never told anyone about them. Usually my adoptive father discovered my bruises, scrapes and cuts one way or another." a half smile appeared on her pale lips. "When I was nine I fell from a bike and hurt my arm. Dad saw me and brought me to a hospital where a doctor examined me and got interested in me simply because when he was immobilizing my arm he noticed my lack off cry. That doctor suggested dad to do me some tests just to be sure I was 'normal'. This was how they discovered my insensibility." the brunette stood up and walked to her escritoire, she opened a drawer and took out something before returning to sit beside him. "That doctor gave me special medications to help my body recover the sensations."

"And...Do they work?" Rin was looking the little bottle in the hands of the girl.

"Umm If I took these pills I'm able to feel if hot or cold, but still I can't feel pain. Strange, don't you think?" she showed him the orange plastic bottle. When their eyes connected, Rin noticed that Chise's violet-blue eyes looked melancholic.

"You realize that you're asking the guy who is half-demon and has a tail if you're weird." Rin grinned, showing her his furry tail.

Chise blinked twice and giggled. "You're right, however you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone about this. Not even Yukio."

"As long as you keep this as a secret." Rin grinned swaying his tail.

"Deal..." She stretched her arms. "Rin, I'm tired, could you leave please? I want to get changed."

"Oh yeah...anyway, Yukio must be wondering where am I. Night, Chise!" the demon boy stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Rin and...Thanks for not freaking out about what I told you."

"Are you kidding? I thought you would be the one freaking out, after all I'm the one with tail here." the boy joked gaining another laugh from the girl.

"Goodnight!" she rolled her eyes at him; a gentle smile graced her features.

"Night!" after Rin said this he left the room.

The brunette unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the floor, her hands traveled to her bandaged belly.

_"...Okumura Rin. My classmate, an exwire and also…Satan's son."_ she thought putting on a clean and large shirt before taking off her skirt and boots and slipping under the covers. "Why does he want become an exorcist?" the boy's grinning face popped on her mind and all of a sudden she felt her cheeks warming. Chise slapped her hands on her reddened cheeks. "What the hell happens with me? Why am I blushing?" she mumbled closing her eyes and slowly drifting onto a sweet and peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: A short chapter with fluff moments or something...anyway, I think the relationship between Chise and Rin may be a little rush, thats why I stated here that they're just friends right now but I want to know what do you guys think...if you're planning on review please let me know :)**

**Also I made a pick of Chise, if you want to know how I imagined her well go to this site (just delate the spaces) eion-sairy-d-aori. deviantart art /Small-Smile-316544101**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, all is property of Kazue Kato.  
**_

* * *

_**Location: class 1-3, regular school, True Cross Academy.  
Time: 3:10pm, afternoon.**_

* * *

In one of the spacious and luxurious classrooms of the regular school of True Cross Academy a teacher with short gray hair and prominent mustache was reading for his students. Chise - who was a student in this class - listened music with her earphones hidden under her hair while she ate a cherry lollipop. Her seat being the last desk in the middle row prevented the teacher to see her.

_"Tomorrow begins the summer break..." _she thought as a memory popped in her mind.

_"When I have a break I'll go visit you!" _her sister's peppy voice resounded on her mind like a curse.

_"I don't think she's actually coming, after all, the start of the holiday doesn't mean she will come." _Chise assured herself biting the candy of the lollipop and breaking it instantly.

"Class is dismissed, have a nice summer break everyone." the teacher told his students lively before rushing outside the classroom.

_"I believe that he is the most eager to get out of here."_the brunette thought hanging her navy blue messenger on her right shoulder.

Chise left the classroom without saying goodbye to his classmates. She walked down the aisle with her hands in the pockets of her aquamarine hoodie.

"Chise-san!" A petit girl with long honey brown ringlets ran towards her with a friendly smile on her face. Chise remembered her as a classmate whom she worked with in a project but she didn't remember her name.

"Eh...what happens?" Chise said calmly when the girl stopped in front of her.

"I...wanted to know if you'll go...somewhere during summer break?" The girl asked between breaths. She must be exhausted after she ran to reach her.

"Actually...don't know." Chise discreetly took the mp3 inside her bag and low the volume to hear the girl.

"I thought that maybe you would come back to America but if you have no plans...want to come with me and my friends to an amusement park in Tokyo?" The girl's brown eyes sparkled with hope.

"I've had enough of amusement parks for a while." Chise muttered as she remembered her fight with Amaimon on Mepphyland. Her left hand unconsciously moved to her scarred torso.

"Excuse me...?" Her classmate asked her, don't understanding what Chise said.

"Eh ..? It's nothing, thanks for the offer but I haven't received news from my family so I can't make plans."

"I understand..." It was obvious that the girl was disappointed by the brunette's refusal.

"If there is nothing else you need me, I'm going. Anyway, have a good summer." Chise smiled before turning back and continue her way out through the sea of students.

The music coming from her earphones distracted her of laughter and words of farewell that were said by the students around her. Despite telling her classmate she couldn't make plans because of her family, she really hasn't received news of her guardian or sister besides she had no plans for this summer. Suddenly, the brunette felt her mobile phone vibrating inside her bag. She flipped it open; the little screen had the sign of an incoming message.  
**_**  
**From: O. Rin**

**Come to the halfway station.**

**"What does he want?" she thought suspiciously. It was rare of Rin to text her.**

She threw her phone in the bag and continued her way down the stairs. Upon arriving at the station Chise's gaze wandered around the many students which surely were going to have a good rest this summer until her eyes fell on a certain black haired boy who was waving at her. Unconsciously a smile made its way in her lips.

The brunette trotted and stopped at Rin's side. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Don't worry Chise-chan, we just arrived as well." Shima said smiling, Chise smiled at him too.

Yukio cleared his throat to get the attention of his students. "As I was saying, all the exwires will now be participating in a 'Forest Training Camp'. You shall all do combat training in the 'Academy Forest Section' for three days. Kirigakure-sensei and I'll be leading the summer camp."

"Yoo-hoo!" Shura greeted the teens opening and closing her hand.

"The focus of the first half of the training camp will be strength training, and the second stage will be a series of tests to see if you are ready to take part in actual missions. This camp will also serve as a test, so let's brace ourselves and go!" Yukio said lively with a smile.

Everyone replied affirmatively obviously ecstatic at the idea of the possibility of participating in real missions, maybe excepting Chise. The brunette simply nodded, it wasn't like she doesn't like the idea of being assigned a real mission but she hated the open-air activities.

* * *

_**Location: Academy Forest Section, True Cross Academy Lower Level.  
Time: Same day, 5:30pm, afternoon.**_

* * *

_"Why the hell am I here when I could be in my room with air conditioner and reading a book?!" _Chise thought frowning. At times like this she hated the effect her pills had on her body, the feel of the humid and hot weather against her skin was disgusting and annoying.

Chise sighed for the millionth time, she felt tired of walking and hearing her classmates complain. She just wanted to return to the dormitory and take a long, cold shower.

"Oi what's up? You're sighing more than usual." Rin asked walking beside her.

"Well, **excuse me **if my bad habit of sigh bothers you." Chise replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"And you're feisty too. Come on, cheer up! We're in a trip!" Rin gave her a pat on the head with a carefree smile.

"It's not a trip, it's a camp plus I'm not an outdoors type of person." Chise said pulling her hair in a high ponytail just leaving her bangs over her face. Her aquamarine hoodie was tied in her waist.

"Uhm now that you mention it...you really don't seem like the kind of person to do exercise, either." Rin looked at her profile. Her skin was pale as if the sun hadn't touched it in a long time and it contrasted nicely with her chocolate brown tresses, also her strikingly violet blue eyes seemed to twinkle every time the sun touched them, the small smile on her lips softened her features and she was skinny.

_"She looks different...a nice and cute kind of different." _he thought as a blush started to creep on his cheeks.

"Your face is red...why?" Chise asked him tilting her head. He blushed more and turned his head to the front.

"Oh look a waterfall!" he said out of nowhere and ran to the little waterfall a few meters in front of them.

_"So childish!" _she thought her smile widening.

"I wonder if it's alright to drink from it?" Rin splashed with the water with a huge, goofy grin.

Yukio sighed looking at his twin sternly. "Just stop already, Okumura-kun."

"Why's that guy so energetic?" Suguro said to no one in particular.

"I've been wondering the same since the beginning of the travel." Chise said smiling at the tall Kyoto boy. Suguro glanced at her queerly but said nothing.

"For whatever reason Okumura-kun's just full of energy." Shima added looking at the brunette.

The group of exwires and two teachers walked a few minutes more until they arrived at a big, circular clear in the forest.

"Alright, let's set up the tents here." Yukio instructed leaving his bag on the floor. The teens did the same before walk to their teacher. "While this forest may appear calm during the day, once night begins it'll become a best for lower-level demons. We'll need to finish building our base before dusk. The boys shall be given the tasks of lighting the fire and set up the tents with me. The girls will be instructed by Kirigakure-sensei, and will be given the tasks of preparing the protective circle around the tents and dinner."

_"I hope Shiemi and Kamiki know how to cook." _Chise thought looking at the blonde and purple haired girl in front of her.

"Well time to begin!" Yukio exclaimed with his hands on his hips after taking off his coat.

"So he was hot after all. I was beginning to think he was superhuman or something." Shima said, making Chise snicker.

"Oi doll come and help with the circle!" Shura yelled at Chise.

"Stop calling me doll, damnit." The brunette muttered looking at the redheaded woman and walked towards her.

* * *

Shiemi giggled at the boys whose tent just fall down. "It looks like fun!"

Izumo - who had a huge pair of compasses in her hands - and Chise - who was holding a thick brush - looked at Shiemi oddly.

"Are you kidding me? It looks hot and tiring." Izumo said annoyed.

"Besides boring..." Chise added huffing.

"Fufufufu...aren't boys kinda mysterious?" the green eyed girl continued drawing the signs.

"The mysterious one is you, right?" Izumo muttered. Her face was thoughtful. Chise heard her and was curious at what she meant. To the brunette, Shiemi wasn't mysterious just a little oblivious and sometimes extremely cheerful but not in a bad way.

"What is it?" Shiemi asked Izumo smiling warmly.

"It's nothing! Now hurry up and finish drawing over there!" Izumo replied annoyed.

Chise busted in laugh and even when she covered her mouth with her hand she can't stop laughing at the bickering purplish haired girl.

"Why are you laughing Kirishima?! Continue drawing, damn!" Izumo looked at Chise with an expression of utter disbelief.

"Okay okay..." Chise replied when she stopped laughing and finishing of drawing a symbol.

The brunette moved to another spot and was humming a song - she had heard somewhere but she didn't remember where - softly to herself meanwhile she painted the last symbol of the circle when Shiemi knelt beside her.

"You have a pretty laugh Chise-chan! You should laugh more!" Shiemi said startling the violet blue eyed girl.

"Eh...? Th-thanks Shiemi, I think...?" Chise replied scratching her cheek. The blonde smiled brightly standing up and looking at Shura who was lying lazily on a tree branch.

"You done...? So fast, you win." Shura said boredly. Shiemi replied affirmatively happily making Chise facepalm.

After the three girls finished drawing they started to cook or at least tried to do it. They were supposed to be preparing curry and rice but no one of them was doing a good work. Izumo kept cutting her fingers while she peeled a potato, Shiemi looked curiously a package of curry she was holding, Shura was playing video games and Chise was cutting some carrots fortunately without hurting herself in the process.

Rin was observing them and concluded that if they continue 'cooking' then none of them will eat tonight. The boy strolled to them and took the potato and knife from Izumo's hands. "Damn give me that."

"Shiemi, Chise take care of the salad, 'kay?" Rin said to the blonde and the brunette while he continued peeling and cutting the potatoes.

"Yep." Shiemi replied holding a lettuce in her hands and Chise just nodded before taking the lettuce from Shiemi's hands.

Chise put it on a wood board and started to cut it. While the blonde was peeking from behind.

"You're really skilled Chise-chan!" Shiemi exclaimed amazed. What she said made Rin look at Chise scrutinized her work.

"Oh...she's right! I didn't know you could actually cook." Rin was also amazed because he have never saw Chise cooking also she usually bought her lunch on the school's canteen.

"I don't know how to cook. I only have practice cutting vegetables because I did it back at home plus I like to cut things." Chise said flatly, smiling mischievously at the last part. Rin gulped remembering the long katana she owned and what possibly she could mean by that.

"What's wrong Rin? You look pale." Shiemi asked him innocently obviously oblivious of Rin's thoughts.

He laughed nervously glancing at the brunette who had a deadpan face. "...no-nothing, let's finish this!" he returned to cook.

* * *

At nightfall everyone was around the campfire relaxing a little and with a dish of food.

"Time to eat...!" all exclaimed taking a spoonful of the food.

The Kyoto trio looked shocked at the flavor of the food and praised Rin's culinary skills.

"Mmm...ish delishious, Rin!" Shiemi - who was sitting at the right side of Rin - exclaimed covering with her hand her mouth full of food. "Don't you think its delicious Chise-chan?" Shiemi asked the brunette who was sitting at Rin's left side with her food still untouched.

"Eh...? I haven't eaten yet..." Chise admitted before taking a spoonful.

Chise's violet blue eyes widened at the tasty flavor of the food in her mouth. It was really delicious, now she knew why Rin always cooked his and Yukio's lunches. "It tastes really good..."

"re-really...? You like it...?" the black haired boy asked not believing her words.

"yep." she smiled brightly before eating more.

"Well...y'know, it's a talent!" Rin replied feeling smugly at the girl's comments.

"It's Rin's only useful talent..." Yukio admitted smiling.

"Shuddup, four-eyes!" Rin looked at his twin and replied kinda embarrassed making everyone laugh.

All of a sudden Chise stopped laughing; her expression became gloom. She stood up leaving her dishes on the floor.

"Is everything okay, Kirishima-san?" Yukio asked her clearly worried at her sudden move.

"Eh...? Oh yeah I just forget something in my bag, excuse me." the girl replied with a fake smile before she trotted to the place where her backpack was. Rin - who was choosing a drink - looked at Chise with an arched eyebrow.

Meanwhile the rest of the group was still eating the brunette was rummaging the contents in her backpack until she found a little metallic case.

"Finally found you! I thought I've may lost you." she exclaimed relieved taking out the little, white pill and throwing it into her mouth.

She looked at the sky after she swallowed her medicine. Three bright spots attracted her attention and reminded her of the song she was humming before. "There's Deneb, Altair, and Vega. You pointed out the summer triangle. I remember and look at the sky." She murmured at the song's rhythm.

"I think I heard that phrase before..." Rin said a few meters behind her although she didn't looked at him.

"Maybe you did, it's a song after all."

"Oi...you're bleeding." the boy noticed the little red stream running down her left hand.

She looked at her palm. "Oh, maybe I cut my finger while I was cutting the vegetables. It's nothing."

Rin sighed tiredly and took Chise's hand making her follow him to the tents. "Sit here." the black haired boy instructed while he searched something in his backpack.

"Give me your hand." he instructed taking out a band-aid. "Damn, can't you be a little more careful!"

"Indeed I can but I find pleasurable cutting myself, I do it as a hobby..." She said sarcastically.

Rin gave her a stern look before putting a band-aid on her finger. "The fact that you can't...well you know, don't mean you can't get hurt."

His statement took her by surprise. It wasn't the first time someone told her something like that but if was the first time someone who wasn't part of her family told her that. A warm and relaxing feeling filled her chest.

"...thanks." Chise mumbled awkwardly.

"Did you say something?" he looked at her. His vivid blue eyes connected with her violet blue eyes.

"Nothing..." she replied looking sideways. A faint blush tinted her pale cheeks. "a-anyway let's return with the others." she stood up and walked - rather hasty - to the group of teens. Her heartbeat was unsteady after her eyes met Rin ones, she didn't understand why and that confused her a lot.

When Chise and Rin returned to the group Yukio began his explanation of the main event of the training camp. Basically, all the exwires will be provided with a backpack with enough food and water for three days and had to scatter throughout the forest, find a lantern and light it before return to the camp. Pretty simple. The inconveniences were that there were only three lanterns located at fifty meters from the base, they only had one match to light either the lantern or a special firework that repels demons also the lamp was special and it indicated immediately when it was on or if this turned it off halfway.

_"What a bothersome activity…but for some odd reason it was an experience kinda…enjoyable. Probably back at home participate in a camp would be something banned from me." _Chise thought seeing at the other teens chatting and preparing for the test, her violet blue eyes becoming melancholic.

"Oi, Kirishima! Are you coming or not?" Suguro yelled at her with a frown snapping her from her reverie.

"Ye-yeah! Coming…" she replied hanging the small backpack over her shoulder. _"Stop thinking unnecessary things Chise! You're here now, so do your best!"_ she thought trotting to the group of exwires with a smile.

Rin appeared moments later, he had a thoughtful expression after what Shura told him. He had to be careful and don't use his flames like he did during the exwire exam or lose control over like he did on during the mission on the amusement park. Everytime he thought about that mission he felt frustrated of being toyed by Amaimon.

"You look kinda pale. What happened to all that energy from before? You scared?" Suguro asked cocky, cracking his knuckles.

"Huh?" was everything could say but he was clearly annoyed at the Kyoto boy's remark.

"This training was designed to make us compete against each other…thought once the struggle begins it'll probably be us destroying each other. The only way to do this right is to think only of yourself…! There'll be no co-operation between us!" Suguro exclaimed voicing the thoughts of all the exwires.

"No matter what happens don't hold a grudge, 'kay? Shima said sounding totally laid-back.

"So we're competing after all. Good, this makes the things a lot more interesting." Chise said smugly tightening the knot of her hoodie around her waist.

"You got that right. There's only three slots available. Rather, I feel relieved." Izumo said combing her purplish hair into a high ponytail.

Everyone dispersed around the circle. Chise looked at Rin and sighed, he didn't move a muscle and his face really looked worried and that was something rare in him.

"What a sour face…" Chise's sing-sang voice reached his ears. She was standing beside him with an unreadable expression. "Take it easy Rin. Trust in yourself more, I know you can pass this test." The girl smiled and patted him in the shoulder before walking to her designed start spot.

_"Did she just…cheer me up?" _Rin thought astonished at Chise looking at her walking away. A sincere smile spread across his features.

"Alright, ready…set…**GO**!" Yukio exclaimed shooting to signal the start of the test.

All the teens dashed into the woods with their illuminating their way with the lamps they had, well everyone except one person.

"...Kirishima-san...? Why are still here?" Yukio asked noticing the brunette's presence.

The girl was still standing inside the protective circle with a lollipop in her mouth. "I don't see the point in running aimlessly in a forest plus I want to be unnoticed by the demons and all the sudden noise and light surely is going to alert them." Chise explained adjusting her ponytail. "Well it seems that the others are far away...seeing you later Yukio, Shura." the girl started to walked inside the forest without the help of her lantern.

_"That girl is really something...there's no doubt that they're related." _Shura thought drinking her beer. The memory of Chise's face while she was fighting in Mepphyland got mixed up with one of a girl with waist-length caramel brown tresses and sky blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: hey there...! Sorry for the waiting I've been kind of busy this past days because next Monday I'm returning to the school. I'm a soon-to-be senior yei! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter (I like it). Also if you find grammatical mistakes please let me know :)**

**I want to thank givemehugs54 and Jinxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto for their reviews, Jazzytiger for adding Finding a way in life to his/hers favorites and hash16 for following this fic and adding it to his/hers favorites! thanks a lot guys and you deserve an enormous cookie :3!**

**Oh please review, it's free! Well that's all I had to say...until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, all is property of Kazue Kato. I just own my Oc.****  
**

* * *

**Location: Academy Forest Section, True Cross Academy Lower Level.**

**Time: Same Day, 8:00pm, Night.**

* * *

After what seemed to be hours of wandering in the middle of a forest infested with demons during night, Chise was taking a little rest sitting on the grass. Since she left the camp she hadn't seen any demon or exwire in her way and that could be a bad omen because they were a relative big group of people searching and the possibilities of someone had already found a lantern were high.

_"I need to hurry and find a lantern to get back to the dormitory as soon as possible..." _the girl thought as she drank water from a bottle that was on her backpack. Suddenly a terrific cry resounded through the entire forest before a bright blue glint appeared but it seemed to be far away from her.

Chise jumped on her feet startled, her grip on the bottle loosened and it fell down spilling the liquid. "What was that?!" she exclaimed at the abrupt blue light that only appeared seconds and then vanished. She frowned at the empty bottle lying on the ground. "Damn, my water...oh whatever, it's better to start moving."

The brunette stretched her arms before hanging her backpack again. She undertook her way once again, almost blindly because she refused to turn on her flashlight. Yukio had said that this forest was infested with demons of low level and the last thing she wanted was to encounter with them so she preferred to remain in the shadows until she'll find a lantern.

Chise felt that something was wrong as if something or someone watching her from afar. _"The forest is too quiet..."_ she thought, her violet blue eyes scanned the area around her but saw nothing out of place just a bunch of trees. _"...it must be my imagination."  
_  
Suddenly, a huge amount of moths came out of nowhere and attacked her. Chise tried to ward off insects with their arms but it was useless. She took a pair of steps backwards until her foot lost the ground making her slip off and fall down a hill, branches and rocks scratched her legs, arms and face as she continued to descend. Fortunately, she felt no pain just a boiling rage towards the demon moths and herself for being so careless. She rolled and rolled down until her back collided with the trunk of a withered tree; her backpack cushioned the impact preventing her to get seriously injured.

"Damn...! Why the hell did that demons attack me? I wasn't even using a freaking lamp." Chise said through gritted teeth. She put a hand on the trunk that stopped her fall and supported on it to stand. She was about to leave the place when her eyes fell on a strange structure a few meters of her.

"You have to be freaking kidding me!" Chise exclaimed. There, before her eyes was a huge lantern made of stone. "If this is the so called lantern then...how the hell I'm supposed to move this to the camp!"

The girl left her backpack on the floor and walked around the lantern examining it. "This thing is enormous and I'm sure that this isn't a normal lantern so there has to be a way to transport it...think Chise, think..."

The glow of a light approaching alerted Chise of someone's presence. _"Oh great, I have company." _she thought nettled, hiding behind the lantern and peeking through it to see the newcomer.

"I finally found it!" Izumo's voice said approaching the demon lantern carefully. Suddenly the purple haired girl saw something coming from behind the huge object.

An image of brown hair disconcerted her. "I think you should found another lantern, this is mine." Chise said leaning on said object nonchalant.

"I don't see your name on it, Kirishima." Izumo took out the piece of paper with her invocation circle draw on it and invoked her fox like demon familiars.

Chise sighed and made four hand seals before taking out her katana from her left hand. "You didn't think you were the only one with tricks, do you?" Chise said smirking cheekily.

"Where was she hiding that?" Izumo thought dazed looking at the long sword on Chise's hand.

"Well...what are you going to do, little miss eyebrows?" Chise mocked the purple haired girl.

Izumo frowned angered at her. "Go Mike, Uke...!"

The two demon foxes ran towards the brunette girl showing their teeth threatening. Chise adopted a fighting stance and waited the demons to come closer. One of them leapt to attack her with its jaws wide open. Chise held her breath and hit the creature straight in the stomach with her sword's blunt part and sent it flying away.

"Mike!" Izumo hollered trying to approach the demon fox but her feet didn't obey her. Her reddish eyes looked at her feet and saw roots securely tied onto them. _"What the hell...?" _the purplish haired girl thought dumbstruck.

"Where are you going Kamiki?" Chise asked innocently, from her katana was emanating a silver glow.

The other demon fox growled at the brunette ferociously before throwing itself towards her. The animal tried to pierce Chise with its claws but she evaded or blocked the assaults with her sword.

_"This is getting annoying..." _she thought frowning and kicked the demon on the side sending it to the same place where its companion was still recovering. Immediately, she buried the blade of her sword on the ground.

Two piercing growls attracted Izumo's attention to her demon familiars and saw them covered in roots just as her feet. "Mike, Uke!" Izumo exclaimed in utter disbelief at the vision of her trapped demons.

Chise watched Izumo trying to free herself but with little success. _"I think I exceeded a little...maybe?" _she thought sighing inwardly. All of a sudden the brunette saw a shadow lurking in the darkness of the trees behind Izumo. "Kamiki get down!" Chise yelled hurling her katana to the shadow.

Izumo did as she was told. "Wha-are you trying to kill me?!" she felt angered at the girl's reckless action but Chise just ignored her snappy comment y passed aside her heading towards the woods.

Surprisingly at same time Chise disappeared into the darkness the roots on both Izumo's feet and the demons evaporated magically. The purplish haired girl followed the brunette and observed how Chise extracted her katana from the corpse of a big spider.

"This thing was about to attack you, that's why I hurled my katana." Chise replied, wiping a greenish fluid off the blade of her katana with a piece of white cloth she had in her hoodie pocket.

Izumo felt confused with this girl. In a moment she was fighting her and the other she saves her, not mentioning the fact that she took out a freaking katana from her left hand!

"The roots...how did they appear and disappear?" Izumo asked approaching her.

"They were an illusion. I never intended to hurt you or your pets." Chise said smiling lighthearted. "Let's make a truce. It's obvious we'll get anywhere fighting so let's bring the lantern together to the camp."

"humph I don't need your help; I can deal with this test alone." Izumo replied stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest

"I don't need your help either but in my point of view we have to options. We work together and pass the test or keep fighting and none do it, you decide." Chise's violet blue eyes had a knowingly look.

Izumo furrowed her odd eyebrows as she thought in Chise's deal. After a few minutes of complete silence Izumo huffed. "...fine! If I don't have another option, I'll do it."

"I'm glad you're willing to cooperate." Chise kept her katana into her hand and smiled at her mirthfully earning a cold glare from the pigtailed girl.

* * *

"Definitely no! It's your plan so, you do it." Izumo stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine fine I'll do it but you better seal it." Chise said sighing and rubbed her temples. She was getting more and more tired of Izumo's uncooperative attitude.

The brunette took out from her backpack the match to light the lantern and walked cautiously to it. If she remembered correctly this kind of demon waits to be lightened and then eats anything living for its fuel, when it runs out of it or the sun raises it stops moving. Also she being a girl doesn't help her at all because this demon's favorite **'food'** are women. Anyway, she had her demon sword to defend herself if Izumo **'accidentally' **forgets to seal the lantern on time.

Chise sighed and started to climb the huge lantern and straddled it. "...okay here I go." she lighted the match and leaned over the edge before she threw the match inside the lamp kindling it.

The lantern started to move when it saw Izumo in front of it. It shook violently throwing Chise to the floor with a loud thud. The lantern noticed the defenseless and dazed girl beside it, tried to eat her. Chise sensed the demon's murderous intention, her mind was scrambled trying to make her hands move and take out her sword but her body didn't respond. Luckily, one of Izumo's familiars took her from the collar of her shirt and took her away from the peg lantern allowing its master to seal the demon.

"...you okay?" Izumo asked with her gaze lingering over Chise whose face was drained of color and her breathing was heavy.

"Ye-yeah...somehow. Thanks Izumo!" the brunette replied with a grateful smile before standing.

The purple haired girl's face turned beat red after Chise thanked her. To be honest, she waited for an answer like 'I had everything under control' or 'I could do it by myself'. After all, she looked like that type of person. She usually was kinda arrogant and distant except for the rare occasions when she laughs or smiles. Also the brunette took the liberty to call her by her first name.

Izumo scoffed with her back turned to her. "It's Kamiki-san for you...! Also...I couldn't let you become the dinner for that demon, w-we're doing this together after all..."

"it's nice to know that you're not so cold like you apparent to be. Also I think I prefer to call you by your name and in exchange you can call me by mine...anyway, let's finish with this." Chise said blithe patting a few times the now sealed demon lantern.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Izumo and Chise envisioned the camp. Both girls were sitting atop the lantern while Izumo's demon foxes pulled it with a cart they found nearby. They haven't talked at all since they began the way back and although the silence was creeping the purple haired girl out she didn't say a thing and just looked at the other girl whose twilight colored eyes were glued on the dark sky.

_"What is she looking at so intently...?" _Izumo thought, to her the starry sky was pretty but she didn't found it enough interesting to maintain someone so engaged. Suddenly, the pigtailed girl's attention was dragged to Chise's left hand. The image of the girl's weapon popped in her mind. "That katana..." she whispered. In a certain way, she felt like she had seen that katana before.

"What's up with my katana?" Chise's voice snapped her from her thoughts. Izumo's eyes widened after realizing she had voiced her thoughts.

"I was wondering, is it a demon sword...?"

"yeah...and before you ask, its name is moon reader's demon blade also known as Tsukuyomi demon Blade." she replied forwardly, her left hand becoming a tight fist.

Izumo's expression became perplexed. It was well known that a pair of demonic katanas were lost around fifteen or maybe twenty years ago. This weapons being the cursed katanas named after the Gods of the sun and the moon, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi respectively and now this girl...this odd girl appears and has in her possession one of this supposed lost swords.

"W-why...how...?" Izumo sputtered bewildered.

Chise's body tensed, her usual bright eyes dulled and her face became distant. She sighed tiredly and with a low, feeble voice replied. "I've been questioning the same for the past nine years..."

"...what exactly do you mean?" The fact that Chise had been hiding information about herself since her arrival made Izumo suspect of her; also she wasn't the type of person who trusts in people easily.

"In other words...I don't know how or why I obtained this sword, I remembered having it since I have memory..." her voice trailed away. Her mind flooded with blurry memories of persons wearing white clothes and sounds of shattering glass but still her face wasn't showing any kind of emotion.

"you must know this by now but...wouldn't it be better if you return the sword to its respective temple..."

"and, why would I do such a stupid and unnecessary thing...?"

"'Why' you say...Isn't it obvious? Because, that katana has a curse on it, it is dangerous if you keep it." Izumo stated defiantly, her reddish eyes pierced Chise's violet blue ones but the brunette just stared blankly at her.

"I'm aware of the curse and its danger...so what?" Chise said nonchalant.

"Don't you mind having that thing inside you?" Part of Izumo thought that what Chise did was none of her business but another part of her thought that the brunette was out of her mind if she wanted to keep that damned weapon.

"...I-" Chise started, her face revealed how deep in thought she was.

"Oh doll, ya finally return. Well done." Shura's voice interrupted the brunette. The woman was shaking a can of beer over her mouth trying to get the last drops of liquid remaining inside. Without noticing they had reached the camp and were about to the protective circle where Shura and surprisingly Takara were.

"Could stop calling me doll, please?" Chise replied tiredly but her voice sounded less on edge and her face looked less tense. Izumo was dazed at the brunette's sudden change of demeanor from distant and gloom to her normal nonchalant self.

Chise jumped off the lantern landing swiftly on her feet. "Let's go rest near the campfire Izumo." she said with a lopsided smile.

The pigtailed girl nodded, jumping off the lantern and landing beside Chise. She took a couple of steps but was stopped by the brunette who took her by the forearm.

"I would appreciate if you mention to anyone the insignificant detail about the provenance of my katana, after all, is a matter that doesn't concern you and where you shouldn't get involved." Chise whispered on Izumo's ear casually but her violet blue eyes had a warning look on them.

"You two stop whispering and come here now?" Shura yelled at the girls.

"Yeah, coming!" Chise replied lighthearted releasing her grasp on the leery red-eyed girl and walked away.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the rest of the exwires arrived to the camp with the last lantern.

"Hooray! We got safe and sound!" Shima exclaimed at the verge of crying in relief.

Rin and Suguro looked at Takara who was sitting near his peg lantern, Izumo and Chise who were sitting opposite to each other near the campfire and Shura who was standing a few meters away from the girls.

"oh, good work. Yer man-aged to back alright." Shura said grinning mockingly.

"WHAT?! You guys already passed?!" Suguro exclaimed bewildered. He thought that he and his teammates would be the first ones to finish the test.

"You're slow. I just used my familiars. Takara got here before Kirishima and me, though." Izumo relied nonchalant but her voice sound a little annoyed when she mentioned the brunette's surname.

Rin looked at Chise, the girl gave him a sheepish smile but the black haired boy felt like the girl looked somewhat troubled. He was about to go and asked Chise what was wrong when Shiemi whined painfully touching with her hand the back of her neck.

"What's up?" Rin asked worried to the blonde girl.

"Huh? Just wait a minute…isn't this everyone?" Shura asked confused eyeing the group of teens.

"Ah! Now that you mention it, no-one's given up. So then who was it that let the firework off?" Rin said equally as confused.

Shiemi whimpered a little louder, her face twisted in pain but before Rin could approach her a loud noise distracted him. His vivid blue eyes looked at the sky and saw something or better said someone falling behind him.

"Go, Behemoth!" Amaimon landed with a thud and exclaimed freeing his demon pet from its chain.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there guys! here is chapter six, finally. I tried to update this on Thursday but school decided to be bitch and I was drowning in homework and I was extremely exhausted on Friday and just wanted to sleep. **

**Anyway, I know in this chapter Chise and Rin have little to none interaction but please bear with me, I wanted Chise to intercat with other characters and thought that Izumo was the best option. I promise next chapter is going to be better :D!**

**I want to thank all those persons who had read my fic, I really appreciate it and I want to give special thanks to sasusakulover124, why u wanna no, sopranokittythegreat and Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto for their reviews. Really, really thank you so much for the support guys, you're awesome!**

**Also sopranokittythegreat I couldn't reply in Pm your review so here is the answer to you :). I'm glad you like my fic :) and you'll discover what Chise is soon but not so soon after all I want to keep Chise's past as mystery a little more :)!**

**Well then, until next chapter guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, all is property of Kazue Kato. I just own my Oc.  
**

* * *

**Location: Academy Forest Section, True Cross Academy Lower Level.  
Time: next day, 12:45 am.  
**

* * *

Everyone heard the leaves of the treetops rustle before out of the blue the green haired demon king appeared in the camp catching the exwires and exorcist off guard. He let go freely his demon pet - Behemoth - to attack them.

_"...why is he here?!" _Chise thought jumping on her feet. Her hand traveled to her scarred side unconsciously.

"Get yer thumb outta yer ass!" Shura exclaimed taking her demon blade out of her chest before she threw a blast of air to Behemoth stopping his imminent attack over Rin. "I got tired of waitin' for yer...!" she muttered annoyed and whistled loudly. A white snaked materialized from the campfire and this calcined. Fire expelled from the reptile formed a circular symbol that expanded to the size of the circle that the girls had drawn. A bright light appeared while. The teens were shocked at the sudden assault.

"I drew the magic circle to protect anyone standing inside it. It's a protective barrier that'll repel just about anything. We'll safe for the moment." Shura explained looking at the direction where the demon king disappeared.

"A **'protective barrier'**...?!" Suguro exclaimed befuddled. He didn't understand why the need a protective barrier for a simple training camp.

"Is this also part of our training? Don't ya think this is a little too hard...?" Shima said equally shocked as his friend.

"More importantly, what the hell was that thing just now?" Izumo asked.

"Behemoth, it was demon of medium level." Chise answered matter of fact. The purple haired girl turned her attention towards the brunette and noticed that her gaze wasn't on her but on Rin.

"It's the end of training for us, from now on we're gonna be preparing' against Amaimon's attacks." Shura said, her voice laced with seriousness and pulling her pony tail into a bun.

"Huh...? 'Amaimon'...?!" Izumo said dumbstruck. _"Was she seriously thinking in facing that demon?" _she thought.

"I'll hafta use CCC concentrate holy water to help reinforce the protection. Everyone, c'mere."

"**'Amaimon'**...? Are you talking about Amaimon, one of the eight kings...? The king of earth?!"

"No Izumo, the king of ponies and rainbows." Chise replied sarcastic, rolling her eyes gaining a cold glare from the purple haired girl.

The redheaded woman ignored the smart comment from Chise and took a gallon of holy water indicating the teens to line up. "He's a real big shot. Pretty impossible for any exorcist to beat. That's why I gotta reinforce our defense. C'mon line up!" she soaked each boy with holy water but stopped before a drop could touch Rin. "Oops that was close. We'd have been screwed if I'd gotten any splashed on ya." she threw away the container and clapped her hands. "**In the beginning god created heaven and earth**...alright now that that's done no matter what happens to ya, any damage you receive is gonna be minimized until the holy water dries."

"Aren't you gonna put anything on Okumura...?" Suguro asked shura pointing towards Rin.

"uh...well, ya see he's allergic to holy water..." Shura said dismissively.

_"Does anyone here knows how to make not so lame excuses?" _Chise thought sighing inwardly.

"He's allergic to holy water?! I've never hear of that!" Suguro exclaimed obviously not buying such a ridiculous answer.

"Any-anyway! What about Yukio?" Rin intervened before the tall boy started suspecting of him.

"Now that you mention it...!" Shima looked around and noticed that the young teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"mmm, he was just gonna get in the way so I had him go off somewhere." Shura replied leisurely going to sit near the icebox with her demonic katana at hand.

"I can't get in contact with sensei." Izumo said watching the screen of her mobile phone. No matter how many times she called Yukio he didn't answer.

"Um...so what on earth is Amaimon planning?" Suguro asked frowning.

"dunno, I wondaah what?" shura's eyes traveled from Rin to Chise - who had a scowl plastered all over her face-. "Heya doll, c'mere a sec...!" she yelled at the brunette, waving her hand signalizing her to come closer.

Chise sighed annoyed; she was starting to think that Shura enjoyed calling her by that stupid nickname. "What do you need?"

Shura took Chise's arm and pulled her closer to her so no one could hear anything she told the brunette. "I know you're aware about that idiot's power so listen carefully...I want you to stay by his side and don't let him use his flames, got it?"

"Why do you know I know about Rin's...abilities? And why do I have to stay by his side?" Chise asked crossing her arms over her chest loosely.

"That's none of importance. I need yer to keep an eye on him so the others don't discover his demonic heritage." Shura replied matter of fact. "Are yer going to do it or not?"

Chise bit her bottom lip. She knew that Amaimon'll do anything to fight Rin, if Rin fought he would use his flames and the others will discover his secret. She didn't want his secret be exposed. "...I-"

"Oi...I have no idea why, but most likely I was the target of that demon." Rin said appearing suddenly before the two girls. His face had a grim expression.

"I know that, so stop worrying. I specifically set this barrier up to keep Amaimon out. Just go sit down already...still, he seems to have a ton of strategies this time 'round..." Rin knelt between Shura and Chise to listen better. "The next time Amaimon comes to attack...I want you to immediately leave here with Koumaken." Shura said, every ounce of playfulness was gone of her voice and face.

"Koumaken...?" Rin said confused.

"**Go below there and you will arrive where he is at.**" the redheaded woman recited, Rin and Chise observed her left hand that was over her belly. Slowly the red sheath of Rin's katana went out of Shura's body.

_"So there was his katana. That explains why Rin had been carrying a wooden sword instead of Kurikara." _Chise thought. Her face wasn't surprised like Rin's was.

"Here yer go." Shura gave him his weapon but he didn't take it just stared at it in disbelief. "What's wrong...? Take it."

"Huh...? D-didn't you say you'd only give it back to me if I defeated you?!"

"Hmm my other condition was I could give it back accordin' to my judgement. So what's wrong? C'mon take it!"

"You wanted me to suppress my flames right? You advised me to _'put out my flames'_, didn't you?!"

"Shuddup ya idiot, even though I said that yer still let yer flames out before anyway, didn't ya! Nyahahaha..." shura replied mockingly, laughing cat-like before stopping abruptly and recovering her seriousness. "If a guy like yer don't have any flames how are you gonna fight? Amaimon ain't no small fry. Did ya think of that? Try thinking for a change!" Rin looked at Shura unsure if taking the weapon was actually a good idea or not.

"She's right, Rin. If you really want to have a chance against that nuisance you'll need your flames..." the brunette said. Her twilight colored eyes looked straight at his vivid blue eyes.

"Chise.." he whispered. Rin knew what she and Shura told him was right. If he wanted to defeat Amaimon he needed all his power.

"Moriyama-san?!" Shima exclaimed getting the attention of the teens and Shura to the blonde who was walking outside the barrier.

"Oi Oi Oi Oi Oi! Stop right there!" Shura exclaimed.

Chise ran as fast as she could to reach the girl. "Shiemi...!" she exclaimed taking the blonde girl by the shoulders but she didn't react, it was like she was into a trance.

Amaimon jumped from a high branch of a tree and landed swiftly on his tiptoes, he tried to reach for Shiemi but couldn't because Chise pushed the blonde behind her glaring at the demon king.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the brunette muttered bitterly.

"You're in between, human-san." Amaimon said humorless and slapped the girl with enough force to send her a few meters away.

"Chise...!" Rin yelled trying to approach Chise but Shura stopped him with her katana. His eyes were on the brunette's body lying on the floor and felt angered at Amaimon for hurting her again.

"What did you do to her?" Shura asked her voice void of emotion.

"Mmm I had a chuchi female lay her eggs inside of her. Although it took a while from incubation until they were parasitically living on her nervous system. Right now this girl will only obey my commands. Oh by the way I tried to implant an egg on that girl too but apparently it wasn't possible." he pointed to Chise who was standing up; her right cheek was red and swollen.

_"Implant and egg on me..? But when...?" _Chise thought, suddenly realization hit her. The memory of the moths attacking her out of the blue popped in her mind.

"Come on..." Amaimon took Shiemi in one of his arms and held her closely before he leaped in the forest's direction.

"W-wait up, pointy head!" Rin exclaimed running in the same direction which Amaimon took but he couldn't advance much because Behemoth appeared in front of him growling threateningly.

The beast tried to hurt the black haired boy but Shura hit it with her katana preventing the attack. "You go ahead, I'll follow later." the redheaded woman hurled him his weapon. He took it and continued his chase after Amaimon. "Doll...! What are yer waiting? Go with him!" Chise nodded before she did the four hand seals to liberate her demon sword from her left hand and followed Rin.

"Okumura! Kirishima!" Suguro exclaimed and tried to follow both teens but Shura pointed her sword to him.

"Even if y'all die, don't dare to leave the barrier!"

"No way...! He's doing it again! Wait idiot! What can ya do against him?!" Suguro exclaimed. He was annoyed at Rin and Chise for running away. "Why did she allow Okumura and Kirishima go?!" Suguro thought glaring daggers at Shura.

* * *

"Rin...Rin...damnit! Where did you go, idiot?!" Chise thought. She lost sight of the black haired boy for a second and now she didn't know where he went.

_"I want you to stay by his side and don't let him use his flames..."_ she remembered Shura telling her this. _"Stay by his side...what is she thinking...? How am I supposed to prevent Rin from using his flames?" _Chise thought gripping tightly the haft of her katana.

Suddenly something came out of the shadows took her by surprise. Chise shrieked astounded, she threw a blow at the creature's form. It barely evades the hit and quickly put some distance between them. Chise pointed her weapon towards it, she squinted her eyes to see more clearly but the shadows hid the identity of the creature.

"I don't have time for this...!" she thought. "Mystic art - Tsukuyomi demon blade - new moon." The blade turned pitch black, the something hesitated not knowing whether or not to approach the girl. Chise used its indecision and tackled it pinning it beneath her.

The night sky cleared up for a moment allowing the moonlight illuminate the girl and what was underneath her. The girl's eyes widened when she acknowledged the person whom she was over.

"Y-Yukio...?!" Chise said dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Kirishima-san. But more importantly...could you move off?" Yukio replied awkwardly.

She stood up allowing Yukio to do the same. The young exorcist opened his mouth to say something but a sudden crash and subsequently cloud of dust made him stop. Yukio looked at the girl beside him and the sour expression she had was something he'd never seen before on her, she looked different from her usual indifferent self.

"Kirishima-san...?"

"Damnit he already found him. Listen, we don't have time to lose. We need to hurry up and find Rin before he does something really stupid." Chise took the brunet by the wrist and started to run. He noticed that her voice was laced with urgency.

"What do you mean...?!" he said becoming worried at her statement.

"Amaimon made a move; he abducted Shiemi and probably will use her as bait to provoke Rin into fighting..." Yukio's eyes widened like saucers in horror, his brother couldn't be that foolish to fall in such an obvious trap, could he?

They continued running aimlessly until the sound of voices reached their ears. Chise recognized one in particular; it sounded desperate and made her heart squeezed.

"Rin..." she mumbled alarmed, the hand that was holding Yukio's one went limp to her side and sprinted to the source of the noise.

Yukio was left behind, confused. _"Why is she so worried about Nii-san?"_

* * *

What Chise found before her eyes was nothing she could have expected. Amaimon had Suguro by the neck still holding Shiemi close to him, Konekomaru and Shima were on the floor probably injured and upon a hilltop made of broken pieces of rock was Rin on all fours with blood smeared over his face.

"What are ya?!" Chise heard Suguro said between pants.

"What?! I...I'm..." Rin was saying but he didn't know what exactly he could answer.

"What are you talking about? I dislike being ignored, you know." Amaimon said tightening his grip on Suguro's neck. The tall Kyoto boy coughed blood.

"STOOOOOP...!" Rin yelled with desperation. "Just...stop..." he took out his katana from its red holster. "I'm really..."

"NO...! Wait, Rin stop!" Chise yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Chise...?" Rin looked at the petite brunette. When her twilight colored eyes locked with his cobalt ones he saw all the anxiety they held.

"I have to do this, Chise..." he told her determined. _"I don't want you to get injured again."_

"Nii-san! It's a trap, don't give in to him!" Yukio yelled at his twin but Rin's determination didn't falter.

"Yukio, I'm sorry...I've been lyin' and playin' dumb all this time...it's time to face the truth. That's why I-" Rin replied, he held his katana with both hands and placed it in front of him. He held his breath for a moment before he unsheathed his sword, liberating and exposing his blue flame to everyone. "Come! I'll be your opponent!" he exclaimed defiantly to Amaimon.

* * *

**A/N: hey there! so here's chapter seven. I have to say that I though that this arc was going to be kinda tough to write but it's been pretty smoothly to do :) also I hope you like it as much as I do. Next chapter is going to be the last of this arc and I'm aiming to update it next week but still I don't promise anything (school could be a bitch somethime, you know)**

**I want to thank all those beautiful persons who had leave me a review like: Saphire Castor, sopranokittythegreat and Guest! You really made my day with your reviews :3! Also a special thank you for Desireformore, EMO-KID411, Roaming Lurker, xasianbuddyx, XshimyX and M-Preg Angel because they added Finding a Way in Life to their favorite or alert list. Really guys, you're awesome!**

**Here's the answer to your review sopranokittythegreat, I love to keep things interesting :) also I think that the book you mentioned is part of the tetralogy of the Mortal Instruments which I'be read and I totally agree with you, the book is awesome!**

**Guest, I'm glad you like how is turning the story, I'll try to update soon**

**Well then, until next chapter :D!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, all is property of Kazue Kato.  
**

* * *

**Location: East Bridge, True Cross Academy medium level.  
Time: next day, 2:30 am.**

* * *

"Come! I'll be your opponent!" Rin exclaimed defiantly to Amaimon.

The demon king loosened his grip over Suguro's neck making the tall boy fell on his knees panting heavily. Amaimon grinned maniacally before running at inhuman speed towards the black haired demon boy and attacked him with his granite like nails.

Both demons threw several fierce blows at each other before they leapt midair. Rin threw a mass of flames to the green haired demon but he avoided it, it was clear that Amaimon was enjoying himself. The black haired demon growled angrily and kicked his opponent on the back hurling him to other section of the forest disappearing from the sight of the teens although the bluish glow of Rin's flames shone in the dark.

Chise left Yukio's side and ran to the spot which Rin occupied moments ago. "Rin, you..._**IDIOT**_!" She shouted, her voice sounded angry but her features held a stricken expression. "Why did he fell in Amaimon's trap? He's not strong enough to defeat him and even so..." she thought looking at the bluish sky.

"Doll...! Stop starin' at nothing like a complete idiot and c'mere!" Shura yelled. The brunette looked at the redheaded woman uncertain if she should obey her.

A sudden explosion of blue flames lightened the sky. Chise's twilight orbs widened and her body trembled in slight fear at the intensity of the flames. She had only seen one time that demonic fire but compared to that time this fire was different, more dangerous…more wild.

Shura approached Chise and put a hand over her shoulder. "Forget about him..."

"what?! But he-"

"look at that flames...there's nothing we could do for him. The only thing that's left for us is to leave this place." the woman stated, she took the girl's wrist and pulled her to the rest of the group but Chise continued looking over her shoulder to the sky.

_"Rin...don't lose against that freak or else I'm going to kick your ass." _Chise thought biting her bottom lip and tightening her grip on her katana's hilt.

"Chise-chan, are ya alright?" Shima asked the brunette after looking at her troubled expression but she didn't answer.

The pink haired boy dismissed the fact of being completely ignored by the girl assuming that maybe she was too shocked to even say a word.

After the group of exwires and two exorcists crossed the bridge that leads outside the Academy's forest everyone gathered near a tower to recover their breath.

"What's going on...with Rin? Please explain it to us." Shiemi -whose parasite was extracted long ago and have regained control over her body - said bluntly at Yukio.

"My brother..." The boy with glasses grimaced not knowing how to explain his twin's actual state.

"Now, that shade of blue...no matter how you look at it, isn't it just like _**that **_time?" a man's voice said.

Everyone looked at the top of a tower. A man in his late twenties or early thirties with long blond hair and wearing a kind of long white coat said. "Bourguignon, restrain and take the statements of those exwire children. See to it that you don't forget to have their injuries treated by the medics...and once the fire brigade arrives, let them use holy water to extinguish the blaze." the blond man told a young bald exorcist and he nodded in understanding.

The group of teens had a bewilder expression at the man's sudden appearance, except Shura whose violet eyes showed annoyance.

"Who's that?" Izumo said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Arthur Augusto Angel, an upper first class exorcist from the Vatican Branch. Thought I was recently appointed the rank of 'Paladin'...which means now I'm your boss, Shura." the blond man replied with a smug smirk making Shura huffed in annoyance. Angel ignored her unladylike remark and continued. "That aside, Shura, what is the meaning of this? It was your duty to investigate if the deceased Fujimoto Shirou was conspirating with the head of the Japanese Brach, Mephisto Pheles. Yet you haven't reported a thing they were keeping hidden, have you?"

Shura listened with half an ear before she replied leisurely. "'cause yer know...I wasn't the only spy dispatched, ammarite?"

"well, yes. But don't you also have another important mission?"

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in the sky, a pair of silhouettes could be perceived inside it. The silhouettes floated midair for a few seconds before falling to the floor. When the smoke dissipated what the students saw surprised them and frightened them at the same time. Rin's face was contorted in an animalistic visage, blue flames sprouted of his body while he grunted threatening to his classmates. Surely, the demon boy would have attacked someone if Mephisto wasn't restraining him by holding his wrist.

"Rin!" Shiemi exclaimed in utter shock at the boy's appearance and behavior, taking a step backwards.

_"...there's nothing we could do for him."_ Shura's voice resonated in Chise's head. _"Was she referring to this...?" _the brunette thought, unconsciously she was advancing toward the black haired demon until Shura stopped her by gripping tightly her forearm. "Let go of me, Shura." Chise mumbled glaring at her.

"Shut up, stay put and keep yer katana. It'll be better for yer and that idiot if yer don't nose into this." Shura mumbled. Chise looked at her wryly but obeyed and sheathed her demon sword inside her left hand. Shura nodded and both of them turned their attention to the blond man and Mephisto.

"Oh my, it's been a while, hasn't it, Angel? Allow me to express my pleasure at you receiving the meister in 'Paladin'." Mephisto exclaimed sardonically.

"If you were able to judge that it was something related to Satan, immediate elimination was permitted. Shura, perhaps, this beast sprouting blue flames doesn't seem to be related to Satan?" Chise's lips twitched in annoyance at his words and felt as if something inside her was begging for permission to slaughter that pompous Paladin.

Mephisto sheathed Kurikara sealing instantly Rin's demonic flames and making the boy loose conscious.

"Mephisto, so you finally showed your tail...huh. Grigori will be informed of your betrayal and this incident is all the evidence I need."

"I haven't showed my tail, you're being rude to such a gentleman as I." Mephisto's green eyes expelled a dangerous and dark aura while saying this. He pulled Rin - rather violently - by the arm. "Wake up. You don't look like someone about to have a demon sword to demon sword fight." he whispered in the teen's ear.

"Caliburn..._give me strength_" angel recited holding his thick sword in front of him.

_**"kyaaa~ I give it to you Arthur~!"**_odd enough, the sword replied with a chirping voice.

Then the blond man disappeared and reappeared in front of Rin and gripped him by the neck hard pointing threatingly with his demon sword. "By order of the True Cross Academy's Supreme Advisor of Grigori I will execute Satan's spawn."

"Rin!" Chise exclaimed alarmed shoving Shura's hand off of her arm but the redheaded woman shoved her backwards before she could do something stupid. Then Shura ran at the demon's side throwing a blast of air at the Paladin but he avoided her attack.

"He...he disappeared again!" Rin said dumbfounded.

Shura bit her right thumb making it bleed and she smeared the red liquid on her katana's blade. "Kirigakure Style Demon Sword Ability-Form of Serpents Belly...Snake Lance!" Shura's sword transformed into a much longer and wavy form and threw again a blast of air at the man but her blow collided with the tower instead of him.

Suddenly, Angel was behind Shura, with one hand he was holding tightly the hand in which she had her katana meanwhile his own sword was resting dangerously a few inches away of her neck.

"Shura, why are you protecting Satan's spawn? Have you gone over Mephisto's side?"

"Not a chance in hell." she muttered annoyed at his insinuation.

"That reminds me. You'd been asked by Fujimoto Shirou to teach this brat about his demon sword. Even though you furiously yelled 'don't joke around yer bald idiot' at him, don't tell me you intend to comply with your teacher's dying will?" Angel said obviously in a mocking tone.

Rin was left baffled at Angel's words. Did his father really ask this eccentric redhead to teach him how to use the katana? That was the question lingering in Rin's mind.

"yer wrong, yer retard. Baldy! Yer never gonna understand it in yer entirely life, so just back the hell up." Shura huffed.

Angel busted in laugh making Shura grimace irritated. "But I'm not bald?...what an interesting joke!...however, the orders of Grigori are absolute. Even for you..." he added with a more serious demeanor until someone talked to him through the earphone he was wearing. "An order has come from Grigori. It's been decided that I will now perform disciplinary action in interrogating Mephisto Pheles, head of the Japanese Branch. Naturally, I will also be taking Satan's spawn as material evidence."

Mephisto pushed Rin towards Angel grinning mischievously. "...oh, I'm looking forward to it."

"Shura, I'll also have you act as a witness. Bourguignon, take the exwires!" Angel added.

"...um I'm the leader. I'm the one in charge of this pharmacy classes." Yukio said to the bald exorcist who he assumed was Bourguignon.

"Got it. All right, ladies and gentlemen, follow your sensei. First we'll go to the first aid room..." the bald exorcist replied walking away.

Rin looked back at his classmates concerned of their well-being after all they didn't have the ability to regenerate their body like him. "Is everyone safe?!" he asked locking eyes with Suguro.

The tall Kyoto boy's frown deepened. "Why..._**WHY THE HELL IS SATAN'S KID IN THE ACADEMY?!**_" he hollered with irritation before he started to cough violently.

"Suguro-kun..." Yukio put an arm on his back leading him to the other way gaining a cold glare from him. "...I'll explain everything...for the moment, please calm down and come with us..."

Then Rin's eyes fell on a blonde girl. His expression became awkward. "S-Shiemi, is your body...okay?"

Chise observed Shiemi and noticed that her lips we're quivering and her body was trembling slightly.

"Suguro overreacted a bit...as you can see I'm not that different...no difference between a normal human and me." Rin continued trying to convince the girl but his tail waved behind him. "Tch...I-I'm not bein' very persuasive, am I?" Rin laughed sheepishly gripping his furry appendage.

_"he's nervous...he's nervous at what she could be thinking of him...he never felt nervous at what I could think of him when I discovered his secret." _the brunette thought feeling a pang of gloominess.

"why...are you laughing...? As if there's nothing strange about it?!" Shiemi exclaimed finally letting the tears pour down her rosy cheeks.

"Shiemi..." Rin mumbled. In his face was obvious how hurt he felt at her words.

"Shiemi-san, you too..." Yukio took Shiemi by the arm and led her away.

Rin's blue eyes landed on a certain brunette that was still frozen in her place. "...Chise are you okay...?" his voice wavered.

Chise opened her mouth but her voice was barely a whisper. She tried again more loudly this time, taking a pair of steps forward. "Rin, I-"

"where do you think you're going Kirishima-san? You have to come with us." Yukio said looking sternly at the girl.

"B-but...?" Chise looked with uncertainty at Yukio then at Rin and again at Yukio. She wanted to accompany the black haired boy mainly because she didn't trust that girly haired Paladin but Yukio's hand was securely holding her shoulder.

"Come here." angel took Rin by the shoulder and pulled him roughly to make him advance.

The last thing the black haired boy saw was the girl's twilight colored eyes full of distress before his brother took her away of the place. _"Chise..."_

* * *

"Okumura Rin is...he is the child born of a human woman that Satan's possessed body impregnated around 15 years ago. That's why he posses blue flames; they are part of his demonic heritage." Yukio explained with resignation. He was sitting with his hands clasped and his head down in one of the many beds in the medical room waiting for a doctor to come inside and treat his students.

The teens were scattered around the room, some of them were sitting in stools in front of Yukio while others were standing.

"...um...Okumura-sensei...isn't it true that you're Okumura-kun's twin brother?" Konekomaru asked tentatively.

Yukio sighed. "I didn't inherit the flames. I undergo daily check-ups but surprisingly, I'm your average human." his eyes finally lifted from his hands to his students. "By sealing Okumura Rin's flames inside Koumaken, he was raised as a relatively normal person with no knowledge of who he really is for the last sixteen years. However, Koumaken can no longer hold his flames in check since his power had awakened approximately three months ago."

"Why? What was he raised for?" Suguro asked, his tone of voice showing how pissed off he was.

"To be frank, I don't understand it either...sorry, but that's all I know about this." Yukio replied before he left the room uttering nothing more.

"Tch! Hey wait...!" Suguro started to cough, halting him mid-sentence.

For the next minutes the room was almost completely silent except for the occasional coughs and sighs. The information that Yukio gave the exwires was too much to digest, everyone was deep in thought. Suguro looked at his classmates with expressionless eyes until his gaze fell on Chise.

He remembered her features full of distress when the freak Paladin was about to dispose of Rin. Also, the way she acted after the black haired boy freed his flames was unusual, nothing in her behavior indicated that she was unaware of Okumura's real identity.

"Kirishima...you knew everything, don't you? Everything about Okumura." Suguro asked looking straight at Chise but she didn't answer. The girl was leaning on a wall with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest.

Suguro abruptly stood up and walked over her. Chise felt his presence and opened her twilight colored eyes finding the boy towering over her but she remained with an impassive expression.

"You...!" Suguro's eyebrows twitched and pushed Chise further into the wall but she didn't flinch, this really took him by surprise. "Answer the damn question...did you know about Okumura's heritage?!"

"Bon...Calm down, you're hurting her." Shima said trying to tranquilize his friend but he ignored him.

After a moments she replied, her voice void of emotion. "I knew it...so what?"

Suguro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "So what?! Why didn't you say a thing? He is dangerous, he burnt half forest, and he could have killed us!

The brunette kept silent for a moment. All the words that the tall Kyoto boy had said about Rin roamed in her mind and reminded her of similar words and phrases she'd heard long ago that referred about her.

"You...you are the kind of person that disgust me the most." Chise replied darkly and pushed Suguro away from her.

"What th-" Suguro muttered, his face showed disbelief at Chise's words.

" . !" she said, her voice laced with venom. "All of you...all of you had told him things like 'trust in us' and 'we're your friends' and I don't know what more bullshit. Where did all those sweet words went, eh? If you didn't mean them, it would be better then to shut up and don't lie!"

"huh...? Are you brainsick! He's not human! He's Satan's kid for god's sake!" he spat. His face turned beat red of anger.

The brunette felt a bubbling rage running on her veins. She gritted her teeth trying to restrain her growing desire to punch Suguro straight on the face. "He is Rin! He's the exact same person you've met since the first day! How can all of you be so damn blind! Rin didn't choose his father and now he have to bear with that stigma and the prejudices of people." the petit brunette yelled with a fierce glare. All the teens on the room were startled at her outburst. "He used his flames with the only purpose of protect you all and now all of you fear him, judge him...I was right when I thought that all of you were just a bunch of idiots aiming to become exorcist with no knowledge of the real world!" Chise turned on her heels and left the room not even caring that her wounds weren't treated and dashed to her dormitory leaving the room drowned in a thick silence.

Outside, the rain was pouring merciless but that didn't stop the petit brunette. She was running with all her might and at some point of her race tears started to spill from her eyes. The rage she had felt moments ago was replaced with regret and guilt. Deep inside she knew that her classmates - especially the Kyoto trio - had all the right to be scared of Rin's demonic blue flames after all they resembled Satan's ones but still they had no right to despise the black haired boy like he had leprosy.

Suddenly she came to a halt breathing heavily. "Why am I so angry? Why did I lose my cool? Why...? It's so unlike me." she mumbled looking at the clouded sky. "...is it because I know what is to be different, to be treated like an alien, to be left alone because of something even if it's not your fault?" she closed her eyes and let her hands became fist.

She stood like that - not moving a single muscle - feeling the faint sensation of the cold drops hitting her skin. Little by little her body was becoming numb again, that meant the effect of the pills was vanishing. When she felt more calmed she began walking again.

* * *

_"When the things became so complicated...?" _Chise thought after she got inside the old building that was her home. She made her way upstairs absentminded.

"Chise...? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital?" the girl heard a voice said, dragging her away of her thoughts and making her lift her gaze.

"Rin..." her voice was barely a whisper. The brunette looked at the boy, he was dirty, wet and looked terribly tired but still relief filled her instantly after she saw him standing before her eyes safe and sound.

She took one step forward then another and another until she was sprinting and threw herself towards him. She encircled his waist with her arms and brought him closer to her. Rin was bewildered at her sudden action. She was totally drenched, her hair was a mess, her right cheek was tainted a purplish color and her skin felt cold against his, but for some odd reason he didn't mind. The fact that Chise was embracing him made him feel at ease, like there was nothing bad in the world.

"You idiot! Why can't you think for a second before you act?! Why are you always like this? Always trying to save everyone...stop being so damn reckless!" Chise said sternly holding tightly onto him. Tears rolling down her cheeks once again.

Rin smiled softly finally returning the embrace and placing his forehead on top of her head. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"Shut up moron. Right now, I'm really mad at you." she buried her face in his chest feeling his warmness against her cold skin. It was a feeling she hadn't experimented until now and to be honest she liked it. "I'm grateful the last thing I was able feel was this...was you." she thought, letting her body relax into Rin's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! and with this chapter I would like to terminate the camp arc. I have to admit that the last scene was my favorite (Go Chise!). **

**Anyway, I want to say a big thank you to those wonderful persons who had read this fic :3! Also special thanks for SweetInsanity89, Zombiesrule, Lilisar and cherryblossom for adding Finding a Way in Life to his/hers favorite or alert list.**

**well, then until next chapter :)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, all belongs to Kazue Kato. I just own my Oc, Chise.**

* * *

**Location: Chise's room, old male's dormitory, true cross academy**  
**Time: midday.**

* * *

The window was open letting a fresh breeze get inside the sunlit room of a certain brunette girl who was lying lazily on her untidy bed while she read the last volume of one of her favorite mangas.

It was Saturday and since there wasn't any mission appointed to the group of exwires due to the events of the previous day Chise was dying of boredom. After she had a kinda awkward breakfast with Rin and Yukio - in which none of them utter a sole word - she had been in her room doing absolutely nothing. The girl closed the book after she finished reading it and left it beside her, she put her arm over twilight colored eyes and sighed with boredom.

_"There's nothing here to do..." _she thought. The second she closed her eyes the memory of a specific moment of yesterday's events flashed in her mind. The image of herself throwing over Rin in a hug and the feeling of Rin's arms wrapped gently around her fragile body returned to her like a shockwave.

Chise got up into a sitting position in her bed with wide eyes and a deep blush over her face. _"What was I thinking? Why did I do something like that? So embarrassing." _she thought covering her face with her hands and shaking violently her head to expel the memory.

"What's wrong with you?" Rin's voice reached her ears making her stop her inner monologue.

Chise uncovered her eyes and saw the black haired boy standing nonchalantly on the doorframe. "huh? No-nothing. Why didn't you knock the door?"

"I knocked but you were busy trying to break your neck. Anyway, could you borrow me your notes of Yukio's last class? I kinda spaced out." the black haired boy said flatly scratching the back of his neck. Something inside Chise told her that he was trying to look indifferent but maybe it was just her imagination.

"Yeah...wait a minute. Come in, take a seat." she stood up and walked to her escritoire while Rin walked inside the room and sat on her bed.

Rin's blue eyes followed the girl while she rummaged through the massive pile of papers over her escritoire. He looked around the room and noticed the clothes, books, shoes, candy wrappers and several other things scattered on the floor.

_"She really needs to clean this room." _Rin thought sighing; he never imagined that she was the dirty person type. If Yukio saw this disaster he surely as hell would freak out.

"Found it!" Chise exclaimed self-satisfied, skipping to him with a notebook in hand. "For a second I thought I had lost it." she handed him the notebook with a grin plastered in her face.

"thanks." he replied trying to smile but his eyes fell on the big, purple bruise on Chise's left cheek and instead of a smile he ended looking sideways with a blameful expression.

The brunette felt somewhat downcast at his reaction and touched the bruise lightly. He had been avoiding looking at her face since this morning and it was starting to annoy her. She had already told him that it was her fault being injured by Amaimon not his but it seemed he didn't see it that way. She patted him lightly on the head with the notebook. "Okay it's enough."

"Oi don't hit me moron!" Rin looked at her non-plussed rubbing his head.

"If you don't want to me to hit you again then wipe that gloomy expression of your face and come with me." the girl took his hands in hers and tugged him to follow her out of the room.

"Oh silly me. Wait outside a sec, okay?" she slapped her forehead and closed the room's door in his face.

"What the hell..?" Rin blinked twice not understanding what was going on.

Seconds later she emerged clad in a pair of skinny jeans and a green t-shirt instead of her loose, white t-shirt and pajama shorts. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" she exclaimed excited before taking Rin's wrist and pulling him.

"W-wait Chise...Oi wait! Where are you taking me?"

"just come with me okay."

"b-but, wait...!" he tried to stop the girl but she seemed to be deaf at his complains and decided that it was futile to reason with her and he let her be.

* * *

Chise had tugged him all the way from the dormitory to a park that he didn't even know existed. Currently, he was sitting on a swing with his head bent while Chise bought who knows what on a convenience store a few meters away from him.

"There's something really wrong in her mind. Hell, she didn't even let me change." Rin thought sighing heavily. He was still wearing the pair of black pants and an old, red t-shirt he used when he's in lazy mode.

Suddenly, a blue rectangular object appeared before his eyes. "What's this...?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Take it..." Chise held out the object. Rin recognized what it was, a popsicle and knew exactly which was by the wrapper. Gorigori-kun, his favorite.

"...thanks." he replied accepting the popsicle.

Chise sat on the swing next to Rin, opened her cherry flavored popsicle and licked it before reply. "You're welcome..."

Both teens remained in a comfortable silence meanwhile they savored their delicious snack. Chise's eyes wandered from the kids playing and other people surrounding them to the black haired boy, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Rin...are you worried?" she said out of the blue with the popsicle stick hanging of her mouth.

"About what?" he asked her not sure of what she was referring._ "How did she finish her popsicle that fast?" _he thought still eating his frozen candy.

She began to swing slowly. "Shiemi and the others...what they might think of you from now on...?" Rin finished eating and began to swing too, his face scrunched up with concentration. She was right, ever since last night he had been wondering what was going to happen between his classmates and him specially his friendship with a certain blonde girl. He began to swing slowly.

"Don't worry...I'm sure sooner or later all will return to how it was, trust me." the brunette stopped abruptly and gave him a kind smile.

"...why...How could you be so sure?" he asked totally taken aback by the security on her words.

"mmm I don't know...it's just I feel it in my guts." she said with a silly giggle.

"What kind of answer is that, moron...?" he asked grinning and punched her playfully on the arm.

"You sounded exactly like Yukio...!" she laughed mirthful.

"...huh, re-really?" he said his face showed disbelief and this made her laugh even louder. He tried to glare at her but couldn't, the way she was laughing just made him want to laugh or at least smile and he ended laughing with her.

A sudden breeze blew straight on their faces and Chise's long wavy hair floated freely before Rin's blue eyes. The boy looked at her and the image before him was something...unexpected. The girl before his eyes looked lovely with her violet blue eyes filled with enjoyment, wide smile and dark brown hair fluttering behind her.

"So pretty..." he thought as his cheeks began tinting with red.

"That was refreshing, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Eh...? Ahh yeah." he avoided her gaze trying to hide his evident blush. "Ch-Chise, I bet I can swing higher than you." he said.

"Perhaps you have five years?" she asked teasingly with an arched eyebrow.

"Are you afraid of losing?" he replied teasingly as well.

"...humbly I accept the challenge." Chise replied meekly clasping her hands and bowing her head.

Rin cackled. "On the count of three...One."

"Two..." she counted with a smug smirk.

"Three..!" he said and both teens began to swing gaining more and more height and speed.

Chise felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach every time she rocked back and to be honest she loved that feeling, she couldn't remember when was the last time she had climbed up on a swing that way. When she got lost in thought, the girl lost concentration and her hands released the chains that held the swing and shot forward falling sharply on the grass.

Rin stopped abruptly his swing and ran to her side. She wasn't moving at all.

"Chise! Chise?! O-Oi are you alright?" Rin asked, shaking her lightly. "Oi chise..."

The girl turned so that her back was on the grass and burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had trouble breathing and if she could feel pain her stomach would hurt.

"yo-you! Don't scare me, idiot...!" he huffed annoyed but was relieved that she was fine.

"Sorry b-but it w-was so much fun, it's been a long time since the last time I had this fun!" she stuttered because her laugh didn't ceased. Rin have never heard her laugh that loud.

"It's getting late...let's go back." he stood up extending her a hand which she accepted grateful and he pulled her to her feet.

"oww, it still isn't too late..." she pouted childish.

"Don't argue." he took her hand and started to walk to the dormitory.

She saw his hand wrapped securely her own and instantly she was flustered, her cheeks were blushing so fiercely that her face was like tomato with eyes, her heart was skipping beats and she could feel the same sensation on her stomach she had when she was on the swing but multiplied a million times.

"I bet that I arrive before you do!" she said before she started sprinting down the street.

Rin was left behind bemused at her antics. He still felt the warmth of the girl's small hand on his own. "Oi Chise! Wait, that's...cheat!" he exclaimed and ran after her with a silly grin on his lips.

"Stupid heart, could you stop skipping beats please? It's bad for my health." she silently begged her heart. Hell, she still felt her cheeks burning.

* * *

"I win...!" the black haired boy exclaimed triumphant.

"Are you blind? I clearly arrived a second before you!" the brunette countered puffing her cheeks.

"You're just a sore loser!" he said conceited with his hand on his pockets.

"Am not!" she exclaimed miffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you are!"

"Whatever..."

"ohms c'mon...don't be a bad looser." Rin started to tickle her sides.

"S-stop...Rin, pl-please st-stop!" she started to squirm and giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay..." he stopped tickling her but his hands remained on her sides. Chise noticed that the space between them was small and she gulped awkwardly.

They looked at each other's clumsy expression and started laughing again. Rin took off his hands of her and searched for the door's key on his pockets. Both teens tried to stop their laughter when Rin finally opened the door and they stepped inside the building.

"We're home...!" Chise announced loudly enough to notify Yukio of their presence but no one responded.

The girl looked at the boy with an arched eyebrow and he shrugged ungainly. "Maybe Yukio went to a mission."

The brunette opened her mouth to reply but the sound of steady footsteps nearing stopped her. "Maybe not..." she said with a bright smile that made Rin want to smile.

"Welcome back, Chise!" an unknown feminine voice replied.

The teens turned their heads to the source of the voice and found a slender girl a little older than them with long honey brown curly hair, pale skin - but not as pale as Chise's - and bright sky blue eyes. Also she was using the same exorcist coat that Yukio have over black skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

"...impossible" Chise mumbled anxiously. Rin looked at her sideways and saw that her face was completely drained of color, her lips quivered and her violet blue eyes were glassy.

"O-Oi Chise, what's wrong?" Rin asked her tentatively, placing a hand over her shoulder but she stayed frozen and unresponsive.

"...what's up with that expression? Anyone could suppose you saw a ghost or something!" the strange girl said in a chirpy voice.

Chise opened her mouth a few times but no words left her lips. She blinked a few times and opened his mouth again. "What are...what are you doing here, Mika?" Chise tried to say this monotonously but at the end her voice sounded snappy. Rin noticed her drastic change of demeanor.

"Mika? Is she...Chise's sister?" Rin thought looking dumbfounded at the older girl.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there guys! well, what do you think of chapter nine? Mika finally made her appearance (yei :D) also I have been dying to write some fluff for these two and I think it was really good development in their relationship but hey all of you have the last word :)**

**Anyway, I'm really happy with all the visits that's been having Finding a Way in Life recently also I want to thank all those wonderful persons who had reviewed like sopranokittythegreat (hey, I totally agree with you. School can be a bitch sometimes ¬¬" and I'm really really happy that you like this fic so much that's why I'll put all my effort to make this interesting.), Chichi4mangaHero and Ergelina. also those who had added Finding a Way in Life to his/hers favorite or alert list like , Chichi4mangaHero, KijoKuroi and Ergelina. Really guys thanks a lot for the support :'3**

**Until next chapter my dears!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, I just own my Ocs Chise and Mika.**_

* * *

_**Location: Academy City Train Station, True Cross Town.**_  
_**Time: Saturday, Five hours before.**_

* * *

"God! This place has been made bigger since the last time I came!" a honey brown haired girl exclaimed when she looked at the enormous city like school before her sky blue colored eyes. _"That man loves to make things swanky...talking about that __**man**__."_ she thought as she strolled to a nearby bench and plopped as she took out her mobile phone from one of her exorcist coat pockets.

"Let's see..." she mumbled as she scrolled her contacts until she found the right number and dialed it.

She heard the continuous beeping before someone picked up the call. "Heelloo, you're talking with Faust-" a wicked man's voice said.

"Cut it, Mephisto." the girl rubbed her temples obviously annoyed.

"Ohh my...! Mika-chan, it's been a really long time. How are you?" Mephisto said casually, ignoring Mika's sharp tone.

"Like I said, cut it. Right now, I'm in Academy City and the main, no, the unique purpose of my call is to ask you to give me back my sister." Mika said icily.

"Uhm, that's gonna be sort of a problem because I don't have your sister, believe me." he said playfully.

"Don't play dumb with me; I want her to come back with me to America so transfer her right now."

"well you see, Mika-chan, I have no problem with 'giving you back your precious little sister' as you said but the one who decided to come here was Chise-chan by her own will. I didn't dissuade her in any way; the sole thing I'm guilty of is that I suggested her to come here, that's all." Mika could almost visualize the wittingly smirk that he had all over his face.

"What hell are you talking about?!" Mika exclaimed losing her cool.

"You heard me, I recommend you to talk with little Chise before you assume that I kidnapped her." Mephisto's voice was unruffled.

"Tch..." she hung up and threw her phone inside the pink duffel bag she had with her, her small hands became tight fist. "Chise..."

There were two kind of people that Kirishima Mika hated the most, the two-faced and the liars but she hated even more when these persons meddled up with her sister.

Mika thought that Chise was a cautious and smart girl that always stayed away from problems but when she found out that she got transfer to True Cross Academy in Japan where the sly rat of Mephisto was the principal she decided that she had to do something to protect her sister even of her own decisions before it was too late.

* * *

**_Location: Dining Room, Old male Dormitory, True Cross Academy._**  
**_Time: Same Day, 7:20 pm_**

* * *

"So awkward." Rin thought as he slumped further into his chair.

In one of the many tables available was sitting Rin next to Chise and in front of them were Mika and Yukio with a cup of tea before each one. The green-eyed twin had a somewhat disconcerted expression all over his features, the newcomer girl looked at Chise's impassive face with a kind smile on her lips and the black haired teen looked between the sisters waiting for something to happen.

"Are you going to introduce me your friends, Chi?" Mika's soft voice said.

_"Chi...?"_ Rin thought looking at the violet blue eyed girl who sighed heavily leaning her cheek over her hand.

"He's Okumura Rin, my classmate and friend and his twin brother Yukio, he's also my friend and pharmacology teacher." Chise replied half-hearted pointing to each boy with her free hand.

"Aren't you kinda young to be an exorcist?" She asked truly curious.

"I began studying when I was younger."

"That's quite amazing, your parents must be proud." Mika said kindly.

"Yeah..." Yukio replied. Both twins had the ghost of a melancholic smile on their lips.

Chise coughed a bit trying to drive the conversation away from the twin's deceased father theme. "Ehm...well guys, she's Kirishima Mika, my older sister."

"Yep, that's me! Nice to meet you!" Mika chirped with a grin.

Rin's eyes wandered from over Mika's lively face to Chise's emotionless one. _"Even if they're siblings they're completely opposite."_ He thought remembering the bored attitude that Chise had when she introduced herself in comparison with her sister's bubbly one.

"For the coat you're wearing I can assume you're also an exorcist, Mika-san." Yukio said.

"Yup, I'm an upper second class exorcist from the American Branch." She replied shrugging nonchalantly.

"Re-really?!" Rin exclaimed baffled after he remembered the exorcists ranking list, this girl was two steps behind a Paladin. The honey brown girl nodded awkwardly then Rin looked at Chise. "Why didn't you tell me your sister was a high ranking exorcist?"

"...you didn't ask, moron." The brunette looked at him with a roiled frown.

"Chi, language." Mika reprimanded her gaining an insouciant shrug from her sister. "Anyway, I want to thank you for taking care of my heedless sister and also I want apologize for any problem she may have caused in her stay here." Mika remarked casually, Yukio and Rin nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, actually Chise-san is one of my less problematic students and it's the same out of class." Yukio was looking at his student with gentle eyes while he talked.

"Well, that's a surprise, considering her reckless and hot-headed nature." Mika replied casually.

Even if what the light brunette said wasn't bad Rin noticed Chise's body tensing. She mumbled something low-toned that Rin couldn't hear her but when he looked at her hands that rested on her lap he saw that they were two tight fists.

"...Anyway, for the time being, I'll watch over her while I'm here." Mika said lightsome but before she could add something else she was halted when Chise put her hands on the table abruptly.

"...excuse me, I...need something to drink." Chise said with dullness before she walked outside the dining room.

The black haired boy looked at the brunette's cup of tea that was full; he sighed and stood up catching the attention of Yukio and Mika.

"Nii-san, where are you going?" Yukio asked arranging his glasses.

"...huh? Well I...bathroom." Rin said offhandedly before he left the room.

Mika sighed softly. "I don't think they're going to come back." Her voice was dejectedly as her eyes looked at her intertwined hands that rested over the table.

Yukio looked at the girl beside him. "This isn't the first time Chise-san leaves a room this way, am I right?"

"Well...not exactly." She replied giving him a small smile.

"Nii-san, sometimes does the same as her. I'm sure that it's nothing for you to worry about, the most likely she'll calm down in a while."

"...maybe..." Mika sighed before taking a drink of her tea.

* * *

"Chise...? I'm coming in." the black haired teen knocked on Chise's room door but didn't receive a response so he opened it anyway. Rin peeked inside and found the window open but the room empty. _"Damn, where the hell is she?"_ He mumbled taking out his mobile and dialing the girl's number.

After a few seconds of complete silence he heard Chise's muffled ringtone coming from outside the window, that's when a place popped in his mind. The roof. He closed the door and went to the stairs holding his mobile over his ear waiting her to pick it up.

"What...?" Chise's monotonous voice came from his phone.

"Where are you?" Rin asked starting to climb the stairs.

"Not gonna tell you." She replied nonchalant.

"Huh...Why..?"

"Don't wanna." Chise replied childish.

Rin snickered amused at her. "I suppose I'll have to found you."

"I don't want to be found." She huffed.

"Too bad." Rin replied standing on the doorway and looking at the girl's sitting form in front of him.

"Why?"

"I already did." She turned her head to the entry of the roof and saw the boy standing there.

"...damnit." She tried to sound annoyed but failed as a small smile made its way on her face; she hung up and left her phone on the floor beside her.

He kept his phone inside his pants pocket and sat next to her. "This isn't the kitchen, you know."

"I know...and?" Chise said with an arched eyebrow.

"I doubt you're going to found a drink here."

"Thanks for the brilliant deduction, Sherlock." She rolled her eyes.

He glared at her. "...why are you here, Chise?"

"I needed air..." She bit her bottom lip.

"Oi, could you explain me what happened back there? You looked like you were being reprimanded or something." he said softly looking at her.

"...it's nothing, really." Chise sighed and gave him a smile - a fake one, Rin noticed -.

"If you don't want to tell me it's okay but don't lie, it's pretty obvious you were uneasy."

"I'm not lying, moron...I'm kinda tired." Chise said bringing her knees to her chest.

"Tired of what?"

"It's...complicated, you won't understand."

"When it ain't complicated?"

Chise sighed heavily with her eyes glued at the night sky. "I'm not normal..."

"Tell me something I already don't know." He remarked wittily.

"Ha-ha so funny, I'm being serious, Rin." Chise pushed him playfully.

The black haired boy raised his hands in front of his chest in a surrender way. "Okay okay, continue."

Chise's violet blue eyes locked with his own blue ones and he saw a blur of different emotions mixed in them but the one he could pick up was weariness.

"I'm...tired of her and tired of being her sister. She's always treating me like a baby made of glass because of my incapability to feel pain."

"Oi, she's just worried about you, it's natural. After all she's your family. If Yukio was like you...I think I would be like her or worst."

"Worst?! That's hard to believe...she suffocates me. When I lived in America I couldn't go out alone, they checked out every part of my body daily, the sports were banned, I could never go to a amusement park or an aquatic park without being watched, I never was normal." her grip over her legs was tight even if her features remained expressionless. "That's why when Mephisto offered me the possibility to come here I didn't think twice and accepted without saying a word. Although, in the end it was useless...Mika always knew where I was." she chuckled darkly.

"Is that the reason why you came here? To get away from her?"

"One of them but believe me, if you were me, you would have done the same."

"I don't know...maybe, maybe not..."

"You don't know what is to live everyday being eclipsed by other person's existence, to be compared with said person in each aspect possible and end being totally and utterly inferior. The way so perfectly in which everyone sees her makes me look like nothing, a fail, a phenomenon." Chise said lifeless, burying her face into her arms. After voicing her thoughts she felt cold and empty.

"Chise..." Rin had a concerned expression. He put a hand over her back softly, afraid that the fragile girl beside him would crumble in pieces in any second.

They remained in silence a few moments until Rin decided to say something. "You know, I don't know your sister and all but...she don't seem to be that amazing or perfect or whatever you said before. You're not inferior, everyone is capable of different things so stop self-pitying, moron." Rin said awkwardly, she lifted her head and noticed that he was evading her gaze and saw the crimson that tinted his pale cheeks. A blush crept onto her cheeks too while a warm feeling filled her insides and out of the blue she started giggling.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Damnit." he muttered embarrassed, his blush deepening.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to laugh but I couldn't avoid it!" She said between giggles, Rin just looked at her huffy until she said something that took him by surprise. "...thanks. What you said made me feel somewhat better." Chise looked at him straight in the eyes with a sincere smile before she stand up and leave the roof.

While she was descending the stairs she felt her heart pounding wildly against her ribcage. The image of the awkward but cute expression Rin had was still fresh in her mind and felt a new wave of blood making its way into her face. _"What is happening to me?" _She mumbled.

* * *

When Mika and Yukio were completely sure that their siblings weren't going to return to the dining room they decided to leave it. The boy with glasses guided the light-brown haired girl to Chise's room before he went to his own.

Mika entered her sister's room and found it completely untidy but it wasn't a surprise, her sister had been always the kind of person that the tidiness of her room wasn't on the top of her priorities.

_"I think I'll have to clean this tomorrow."_ Mika thought sighing.

Her light blue eyes landed on the only clean spot in the whole room, the bed across Chise's. The bed was already prepared with sheets and a pillow, immediately a smile crept on her lips. Suddenly the door was opened and a very flushed brunette entered and closed the door behind her.

"Chise..." Mika said confused at her sister's strange appearance.

"Oh, here you are. Your bed is ready if you want to sleep now." The younger girl replied stripping of her green t-shirt.

Mika's eyes widened in horror when her eyes landed on the thin scar over her sister's belly, she breathed heavily and decided that she would ask about the scar later. "Are you alright? You seem agitated, did something happen?"

"Huh? N-no, nothing at all." Chise tried that her voice didn't quiver but her sister noticed the little stutter she gave.

"Look, there's something very important we have to talk about." Mika said approaching Chise who just finished changing into her pajamas.

"Can't we talk tomorrow? It's been a long day and you should be tired of the travel."

"Listen, Chise...pack your belongings, you'll return to America the day after tomorrow. I already arranged a plane ticket for you." Mika said in a serious tone that made Chise freeze in her place.

"Wh-what?! Leave...? You're not serious, are you?" Chise turned to see Mika's face and found no trace of being joking. "B-but...Mika, I can't, I don't want!"

"No buts. Don't think I don't know the recent events that had occurred here. The large bruise on your cheek and the scar in your abdomen proves me that you're not safe here. You'll return to America and that's all." Mika's voice was determined; Chise looked at her with disbelief.

"...you're leaving?" A male's voice void of emotion said from the door.

Both girls turned to see who was the newcomer and found Rin. He had a perplexed look in his blue eyes and had Chise's mobile phone on his hand.

_"Damnit, I forgot it on the roof."_ The twilight eyed girl thought somberly but didn't say a thing, just remained looking at the boy with glazed eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there my dear readers, I'm so sorry for the long wait. This weeks had been kinda hectic with all the exams and projects I've been drown in but now I'm free to continue with life. I hope this chapter isn't boring at all, anyway, I almost finished the next chapter so I hope to update next week or so.**

**I want to thank RantyOtaku for the review :3 and cristykreme, tanithh, xXMelloxRebekahXx, Valerie Mihaelis and SaChan22 for adding Finding a Way in Life to his/hers favorite or alert list, I really apreciate it guys :D!**

**That's all for now...until next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato, I just own my Oc's Chise and Mika.**

* * *

_**Location: Chise's Room, Old Males' Dormitory.**_

_**Time: 8:15 am, Sunday, morning**_

* * *

_"Damn, I couldn't sleep at all."_ Chise thought dispirited as she lay on her bed glaring drowsily at the ceiling.

On the other side of the room was sleeping peacefully the cause of the brunette's insomnia, her dear sister. Chise's eyes landed on the light-brown haired girl's back and felt a wave of annoyance hitting her then tiredness and then more annoyance.

_"Why are you able to sleep like dead and I'm not?"_ She thought closing her eyes trying to gain at least ten minutes of sweet sleep but her eyes insisted on flutter open without her consent.

Last night while Mika was informing Chise that she had to leave the Cram School and return to America, the last thing the twilight colored eyed girl thought was that Rin was going to hear this _lovely_ news too. Chise told both of them that she wasn't going anywhere but Mika insisted on the subject making her more and more annoyed. The minute Chise lost her temper she yelled, swore and finally snatched her phone from the black haired boy's hand and stormed out the room leaving a baffled Rin and a tired Mika behind.

After what felt like eons of calming herself she returned to her room to found an awake Mika waiting for her. The older girl asked Chise why she didn't want to leave this place, the brunette tried to answer but every explanation she gave sounded more like a feeble excuse than a concrete answer. Mika noticed that her little sister was avoiding - maybe unconsciously - the main reason of her insistence to stay so she decided to give her time to think and went to sleep.

Chise snuggled further down in her bed covering her head with the covers. "_It's not a difficult question, I could have said that I like here, I have friends here or something but...the look on Mika's eyes shouted that there was a hidden meaning."_ She pulled her knees to her chest. _"What does she know that I not?"_

After several minutes of deep contemplation and divagation she couldn't take it anymore, she felt claustrophobic inside the nest she created with her sheets. She kicked away the covers and as silently as she could she stood and walked to her small dresser taking out some clothes and tiptoed to the girl's bathroom. It didn't took her long to get changed into an oversized white hoodie over a lilac tank top, a pair of gray lycra pants and tennis and also to comb her long, wavy hair into a loose ponytail.

_"I need a haircut with urgency..."_ She thought looking at her pale reflection in the large mirror of the bathroom. Her violet blue eyes look at her tiredly and dark circles rested below them.

Chise sighed tiredly abandoning the bathroom and then the dormitory determined to go running and clear her mind. She could figure out a reason compelling enough to stay, later.

* * *

"Oi Yukio, have you seen the next number of this manga?" Rin asked holding the cover of said manga to his twin.

The green eyed boy looked at the cover adjusting his glasses. "Uhm I remember that Kirishima-san was reading it three nights ago."

"Chise? Why did she have it?"

Yukio sighed before he resumed preparing his next class. "Didn't you lent it her?"

"I'm not sure." Rin crossed his arms across his chest closing his eyes thinking until a memory of Chise giving him puppy dog eyes to convince him of lending her this manga. "Oh yeah, I did it. Anyhow, I'm going to ask her for it."

The black haired boy walked to the brunette's room just to find a girl - not the one he was looking for - folding a massive pile of clothes. Her long light-brown hair was disheveled and her face was full of concentration in her task of straightening out her sister's room.

"Kirishima-san?" He called her but she ignored him. "KI-RI-SHI-MA-SAN!" He tried again louder, the girl jumped startled and took off the white earphone of her ears.

"Darn it, you scared me!" She said dropping the black shirt she was holding.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention..."

"Nevermind, I was in my little world but what do you need?"

"Well, I was looking for Chise. Where is she?"

"That's something I want to know too. When I woke up she wasn't here. Why did you need her?"

"Well...I...it's nothing that can't wait for her to come back."

"In my experience, she's going to take her time in coming back. Perhaps I can be helpful."

"I lend Chise a manga a few days ago and I need it now, have you seen it?"

"Uhm...I think I put a manga over there but I don't know if it's the one you're looking for."

"Can I see it, Kirishima-san?"

"Just Mika, and go ahead." Rin nodded and walked to the escritoire but there was no manga.

"Where exactly, Mika?" He said lifting some notebooks and books. "Damn, it feels strange to call her by her name." He thought.

"It's in the second drawer on the left." She pointed out before she stock the folded clothes inside Chise's wardrobe.

Reluctantly he opened the drawer and there was it, his beloved reading material. He took it but instead of closing the drawer he found something that pecked his attention, photographs. Rin glanced over his shoulder to be sure Mika didn't catch him nosing around Chise's thing. Ever so carefully he took the photos to get a better glimpse of them.

"Did you find it?" Mika's voice reached his ears awfully near. He looked to his right just to find the girl standing next to him.

"Ye-yeah...thanks" he replied awkwardly, trying to hide the photos behind the manga.

Mika looked at him suspiciously. "What are you hiding, Rin-kun?"

"Huh? Nothing." He avoided her scrutinizing blue eyes.

"Really...? And what is this?" She asked cheekily showing him the photos.

"What? How? When?"

"Magic. Now, what is it?" Mika looked closely at the pictures, her eyes softened. "God, I haven't seen this for years. I thought they were lost." She mumbled. "You wanna see them?"

"Huh? Well, I..." Before he could finish his answer she showed him one. Right before his eyes was a little girl with her dark brown hair combed in two braids and violet blue colored eyes sitting on a chair and hugging a teddy bear with an almost imperceptible smile. In the next one was a few years younger Chise with a worried expression and clad in a dancing outfit, her brown hair was combed into a tight bun.

"Is she wearing a costume or something?"

"No, she's not. When she was twelve she used to dance but she quitted when she broken her arm." Mika's expression was so bitter that Rin didn't ask more.

The next photo was one of Mika and Chise, both wore a school uniform and while Mika was smiling cheerily at the camera Chise looked kinda awkward. In the next one Chise was distracted with something in front of her, perhaps the photo was taken without her knowledge and the last one was the one he liked the most. Chise had the happiest smile he had ever seen on her.

Mika observed carefully the boy's different expressions as he saw the pictures. When he saw the last one a silly smile made its way in his lips and that's when something clicked into Mika's mind, and to be perfectly honest, she couldn't define if she liked it or not.

"So? What do you think?" She asked out of the blue.

"About what?"

"Chise..."

"Huh...? Wh-what do you mean? She...she's just a friend!" The blue eyed boy said rather flustered.

"Ohhh...is that so? Don't you think that she's _cutest_ thing you have ever seen?" Mika said smiling slyly emphasizing the cute part.

"N-no! I mean she's okay but...what I'm trying to say is..."

She laughed putting a hand over his shoulder. "Rin, relax. I'm just playing around. I already know you think she's cute."

"Thanks, wait! What?!" He said provoking another fit of hysterics from Mika.

Her laugh was so lively that Rin ended laughing too. "This feels oddly familiar..." He thought.

* * *

The fresh breeze against her skin and the feeling of her body after exercising left Chise feeling relax and less annoyed than this morning, now she felt ready to return to the dormitory and face whatever her sister have for her. She made her way inside the old males' dormitory and to her room elated with the sense of renewed energy.

The brunette skipped the last steps of the staircase when the sound of giggles reached her ears. It came from her room, she deduced, and tiptoed towards it.

Her violet blue eyes broadened in horror, her heart fell to her pit of her stomach leaving a void in her chest. There before her were Mika and Rin laughing merrily, the raven haired boy had a slight blush on his cheeks and was looking mesmerized at her sister.

_"no! no, no, no, no, not again...!"_ Chise thought in despair. The memory of a boy with copper colored hair and green eyes from a past she wanted to bury pierced her mind worsening the emptiness in her chest. Her grasp over a plastic bottle she bought before coming back loosened letting it fall to the floor with a loud thud attracting the attention of the laughing teens to her.

"Chise, you came back." Rin said nonchalant, his face was relaxed but soon filled with concern when he saw the unsettled expression all over the brunette's face.

Mika looked at her sister knowing too well her upcoming outburst. She breathed heavily before taking a step forward. "Chi? I-" she couldn't finished what she was saying because Chise fled from the place. That was something new, usually she would throw a tantrum and yell at her at the top of her lungs but today she acted different. "Is it because of him?" Mika thought looking at Rin.

"Wait Chise!" The demon teen yelled, chasing after her.

Mika was left alone in the room, the sky-blue eyed girl collapsed on her provisional bed as a grim laugh left her pink lips. "It seems that I screw it up, again." she mumbled.

* * *

Chise ran on the hallway trying with all her self-control not cry. She felt frustrated, angry and above all...hurt. She could hear Rin's voice calling her and his footsteps nearing but she didn't stop choosing to ignore him. All of a sudden his hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him so he could see her face.

"What...!?" Chise snarled shoving him away; fury danced inside her twilight colored orbs.

Rin frowned at her harsh tone of voice but didn't let go of her wrist. "Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry!" she countered.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not! Why should I be?"

"I don't know, tell me why."

"I...you wouldn't understand." Chise shrugged uncomfortably.

"Then help me understand." Chise looked into his vibrant blue eyes and felt her cheeks heating up so she bent her face.

"Stupid me! Stupid me! Get a grip of yourself, damnit!" she chided herself inwardly.

"Don't tell me you're mad because I was with Mika?...c'mon, we were just talking." Rin shrugged nonchalant making the girl winced. The way so sickly easy in what her sister's name rolled from Rin's mouth made her felt more pissed.

"This is how it begins." She mumbled with her face down and her bangs hiding her eyes.

"...huh?"

"I said...this is how it begins! First you talk with her, get to know her, want to spend more time with her and then you li-" she halted mid-sentence her violet blue eyes connecting again with his cobalt ones.

"I, what...?" he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Chise bit her bottom lip. "Then you...nothing! You know what, do whatever you want, for all that I care!" she struggled to get free but couldn't; Rin was a lot stronger than her.

"Could you stop struggling and say something I could understand?"

"What the hell don't you understand, Rin?! I want you to let me go, now!"

"No until you calm down, geez you're acting like a kid!"

"The hell with your calm! She's doing it again! She takes everything she wants, always! She's a freaking egoist who doesn't care about anyone else than herself!"

"She's your sister. How can you say such things about your own family?"

"You know what? I don't give a shit if she's the pope I can say whatever I want about her. I'm sick of her! She's always doing and getting what she freaking wants even at my own cost!"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"What the-?! Why are you defending her? You told me you thought that Mika wasn't so perfect like everyone believed but you were blushing and laughing there like an idiot when you were with her! You...you're such a liar!"

"Huh...? That doesn't make me a liar! Like I said before, we were just talking! You're doing a big deal of this...!" Rin replied with a louder tone of voice finally losing his cool.

"Well, forgive me for being such a dramatic girl who's overreacting on the fact that she found her own sister flirting with the guy she like!" Chise exclaimed without thinking. Her eyes opened like saucers in horror at what she had said, her face reddened like a tomato. _"Oh fuck! What the hell did I just say?!"_ She thought covering her mouth with her hands.

Rin let go of her, his expression showed how taken aback he was. "...Chi-Chise, you..." he stammered.

The brunette felt her eyes watering but refused to let Rin see her crying, her pride didn't allow her to let such a humiliating thing to happen. She sighed heavily. "Like I said, I don't care...its not important anymore...forget what I said." she whispered with resignation walking away and leaving the dormitory shortly after.

The instant she slammed the door shut all the anger was replaced with sadness, her body didn't want to move even an inch. _"I think that I've found the reason as to why I wanted to stay."_ She thought mustering enough energy to sprint away from there.

At the same time, Rin remained rotted in his place, the brunette's words repeating in his mind. _"What the hell was that...? Did she...was she serious?" _he thought feeling troubled.

"Okumura Rin, we have to talk." Mika said from behind him, her soft voice was sober. The raven haired boy nodded.

* * *

She had traveled for about ten minutes when - unexplainably - heavy tears began to fell uncontrollably from Chise's eyes while she ran with all the strength her legs could muster. She didn't care if the people shot her creepy looks; she just wanted to get away as far of the dormitory, of him, of everything. She heard her heartbeat pounding fiercely inside her ears and felt something heavy in the bottom of her stomach.

_"Stupid, idiot, lame girl! Why did you say something like that?! What the hell were you thinking, Chise?"_ she rebuked herself mentally.

Chise turned a corner and collided accidentally into someone's chest. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." she said in a rush trying to continue her way but the person took her by the forearm.

"Ohh, Chise-chan how many times do I have to tell you to stop running around the campus, it's dangerous..." An unscrupulous voice said making her look at the source.

"Mephisto..." She mumbled glowering and withdrawing her arm from his grasp.

"You have something over here." Mephisto remarked sardonic touching her wet cheeks with his fingertip. "Perhaps, you need a tissue?"

She slapped his hand from her face glaring at him. "**Don' .me."**

"Whatever, I was looking for you to warn you of the unexpected visit of your sister but it seems that I was...kind of late."

"It was you! You brought her here! How could you...how dare you?!" She was outraged at him and without thinking it twice she released her katana pointing it at the purple haired man.

Mephisto smirked amusedly as he smashed his umbrella against the blade of Chise's sword. The impact was so powerful that the weapon was sent flying away from the brunette's hand.

The demon held hard Chise's chin making her see him in the eyes. "Let me clarify you something, Chise-chan. Your family issues are completely irrelevant to me because you're nothing more than a student. Don't forget you're here because I decided it and I can get rid of you as easy as I brought you. So the next time you plan on aiming your sword at me think it twice, is it clear?" Mephisto's voice was like venomous honey that made Chise uncomfortable as hell.

"Crystal clear..." She replied between clench teeth.

He released her face and clapped gleefully. "Excellent! Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere else to be." He transformed into a white schnauzer dog and left her alone.

_"Idiot."_ Chise thought, but it wasn't directed to Mephisto but herself. She had been doing and saying enough hooey for a lifetime and it wasn't even two in the afternoon, without mentioning that she had lost her cool and made a complete fool of herself. _"I need to think...I need to think what I'm going to do. God, how things ended up like this?"_

* * *

**A/N_: _Hey there my lovely readers! I'm terribly sorry for the lateness in updating, I really don't have any excuse but I tried (at least) to write this chapter extra long for making it up! Anyway, what do you think? too much drama for a day? Poor Chise, she ended up confessing without thinking it! What do you think rin is gonna do? :D**_  
_

**I want to thank Sky65 and Valerie Michaelis for their reviews, they mean so much for me :3! Also, special thanks to chibigokugirl, Demoness99, trolly and Kyoichi Amaya for following or/and favoriting Finding a Way In Life, you guys are awseome!  
**

**Well then, until next chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, all belongs to Kazue Katou. I just own my Oc's Chise and Mika.  
**

* * *

**Location: Cram School, True Cross Town**

**Time: Monday, morning**

* * *

_"Okay Chise just breathe, you can do this...again."_ She thought, feeling ambivalent at the mere action of entering the classroom. Her small hand hovering over the doorknob.

The dark brown haired female had been dreading this moment ever since she left the hospital room after she gave the other exwires a piece of her mind in a rather loud voice last Friday night and deep inside her she had the presentment that her classmates weren't going to be very friendly towards her.

_"I really didn't want to come but I didn't want to stay in the dormitory neither, not with Mika roaming there."_ Chise sighed mentally before she finally opened the door of the classroom.

The first thing that welcomed her was a pair of vacillating green eyes, more exactly Shiemi's green eyes. "Morning..." The violet blue eyed girl mumbled diverting her eyes sideways before she made her way to her seat but in her peripheral vision she could see Izumo looking at her inscrutably and Takara with the same bored expression he always has.

After she sat in her place and left her navy blue messenger bag over the desk she was about to take out her earphones but soon discarded the idea and left the white earbuds plugged into her ears, letting an upbeat melody fill the uncomfortable silence inside the room. Two rows in front of her she saw Shiemi sneaking peeks in her direction.

_"The atmosphere is so tense, it's just like my old school." _Chise thought mirthless closing her eyes and trying hard to ignore the blonde's glances. The last thing she needed was start a drama this early in the morning. The minutes passed painfully slow for everyone until the door opened again, this time revealing a tremulous Rin with a strange hairstyle.

"Greetings all!" The black haired boy said with half a smile looking at the four teens who were observing him with different emotions over their faces. "Oh? There's hardly anyone here. Where are the Kyoto trio?"

"They're still resting at the hospital and Miwa-kun's undergoing surgery." Izumo replied as he made his way towards his desk.

"Oh...I see." Suddenly his eyes met a pair of nervous violet blue ones. Rin tried to say something to Chise but in the end he said nothing and averted his eyes from hers before he sat near Shiemi adding. "I hope nothing goes wrong."

Chise downed her eyes to her lap biting her lower lip. _"You really know how to make things awkward Chise." _She sighed turning off her mp3. Shiemi squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, keeping her eyes glued at her hands that rested on her lap like two tight fists.

Rin raised a brow noticing Shiemi's uneasiness. "Wh-what's up? Don't tell me ya still find me scary?" He asked tentatively.

"...So here he is." Yukio opened the door with other teacher walking behind him but no one noticed him.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Shiemi exclaimed standing up abruptly, startling Izumo, Chise and the newcomers and gaining a strange look from Takara.

Rin stood up too with a face filled with outrage. "WHAAAT?! THEN WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?! WILL YOU ONLY BE HAPPY IF I SAY I'M SORRY OR SOMETHING?!" He yelled slamming his palm on the desk.

Shiemi flinched slightly. "TH-THAT'S NOT IT!...APOLOGIZING? I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT...YOU-"

"Okumura-kun!" Yukio intervened, stopping the blonde mid-sentence.

"Yukio!?" Rin said finally noticing his twin.

"From today onwards Okumura-kun will be attending a different curriculum, so please come with me." Yukio dragged his brother outside the classroom with a forced smiled.

"Huh? I am?" Rin replied discombobulated, he wasn't informed about this.

"He is...?" Chise mumbled incredulous, lifting her head to see the twins.

"Excuse me Yunokawa-sensei. Please continue with the lesson." Yukio escorted Rin outside smiling brightly as if trying to erase the strange mood.

"Yes, yes." The older teacher replied uninterested as he walked inside.

Yukio looked over his shoulder. He took a brief glance at Shiemi and then at Chise. "I'm sorry for interrupting everyone."

"Tch!" Rin muttered annoyed looking at Shiemi's saddened expression and followed his brother.

"R-Rin..." Chise stood up abruptly drawing everyone's attention towards her. Her face was contorted with uncertainty; she left her seat and took a pair of steps forward. Rin's blue orbs met her violet blue ones once again but just for a brief second before he abandoned the room leaving Chise feeling lost.

"Kirishima-san, please return to your seat." Yunokawa-sensei said rather annoyed at his student behavior.

"But I...fine." The brunette said looking at the teacher then at the empty doorway bitting her bottom lip. She returned to her seat tilting her head downwards so her face was hidden behind a curtain of her long, wavy hair.

"Uhh...you all know, don't you? Uhm that is to say, you all know about Okumura Rin being actually Satan's child, yes?" The teacher scratched his neck not knowing how to explain the situation they were stuck. "Well, you're shocked, right? When we teachers heard about it in April, we were also...pretty shocked."

He walked behind his desk. "Well, if by any chance, Okumura Rin acts strange or if something happens, we do have safety measures in place...now then, turn to page 33 of 'Basic Mashou Copying Measures'..." The teacher said trying to compel the rest of the students to put attention the lesson.

Izumo put an elbow over the desk and leaned her face over her hand. She had watched develop the complete scene in silence even now she just looked at the blonde girl hide her teary face behind her hands and Chise's unmoving figure. The pigtailed girl also felt bad and kinda confused with all that happened with Rin and his display of Gehenna's power but she couldn't quite understand why these two girls acted like this, well to begin with she had never understood them specially Chise. And the fact that the brunette had a cursed and stolen weapon inside her body, gave her the creeps. "She's just too strange, who the hell is she?" Izumo thought before bringing all her attention to the lesson.

_"All of you...everyone is always the same. Just because something is different, people categorize it as a dangerous threat. All the persons should...everyone should just vanish."_ She thought darkly looking at her left hand in which the cursed katana resided. Her lips outlined a crooked smirk.

"If you wish it...if you really want it, I'll make this world stop existing, for you..." A distorted voice said from somewhere in the back of her mind.

Chise felt a shiver run through her spine. "Huh? What was that...just now?" She remembered that voice from somewhere, she was sure she had heard that voice before but she couldn't put her finger on where or when.

Leisurely, the classroom door opened again, Shura was standing on the doorway clad in a skimpy kimono and sandals, holding a sack in one hand.

"Shura-san you can't interrupt my lesson like that." Yunokawa-sensei said to the redhead.

"Heya Doll...!" Shura called Chise obviously ignoring the man's scolding but the brunette was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear her. "Tch Kirishima!" Shura tried again, this time louder.

Chise lifted her face finding the female exorcist leaning casually on the doorframe. "Huh? Shura?" Was all the brunette said. Shura signaled her with a finger to come closer to her and so Chise did, after she took her navy blue messenger bag not giving a damn about the rest of the class.

"What's up Shura?" Chise said closing the door behind her.

"How are the others treating you so far? Giving you the cold shoulder?" Shura replied with a teasing smile.

"I'm leaving, I'm not in mood for this." Chise said frowning as she held the strap of her messenger bag and turned around.

Shura stopped her, holding her shoulder. "Oh-hoo, is dolly feeling pettish today?"

"Enough!" The brunette barked, amusing the redheaded woman.

"Whoa whoa, calm down, could ya? I was jokin'." The redhead grinned foolishly although there was something in that simple gesture that unhinged Chise.

"So, what do you want?" She replied slapping Shura's hand away from her shoulder.

"I would like to make ya an offer." Shura tapped Chise's chest with her index finger.

The girl retreated a step and crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "An offer of what?" She replied miffed at Shura's antics.

"One that'll benefit ya. Listen, y need to gain full control over yer demon sword. If yer plannin' to keep Tsukuyomi ya need to learn how to use it correctly otherwise it'll end killin' ya." Shura said grievous looking straight at her eyes, all the mischievousness from before was vanished.

"What makes you think I can't control it?" Chise replied defensive, narrowing her eyes.

"I've seen yer fighting and I've notice yer not using the sword to the maximum of its potential."

"How could you be so sure about that?"

"Simple, I've seen yer sister fight with her katana. Compared to you, she's on a different level."

Chise turned her head sideways, blowing a raspberry. "Stop comparing me with Mika! I'll dominate my katana in my own way." She muttered through clenched teeth.

Unexpectedly Shura snorted unladylike before she bursted in hysterics taking the blue-eyed girl aback at her reaction. "Yer a lot funnier than yer sis!"

"Are you mocking me?" Chise mumbled arching an eyebrow.

"Kinda. Anyway, I'll propose ya something, I'll teach ya to use your katana correctly if ya help me with Rin's training." The redhead replied after she stopped laughing like a madman.

"Why, of all persons, me?"

"Because yer the only one who doesn't held a grudge on him or fear him." She said matter-of-fact. _"And yer need to become stronger for whatever Mephisto has planned for ya."_ She added mentally.

Chise glanced at the classroom where Izumo and Shiemi were. When her eyes landed on the blonde girl she remembered the way in which she had been treating Rin recently. Chise knew that the black haired boy had feelings towards the blonde and the unfair way in which she behaved towards him sent a sting of something similar to bitterness into her.

The brunette sighed massaging her temples trying to erase Rin's hurt expression from her mind. "I'll do it." Chise murmured tiredly. Shura nodded eagerly and giving her a smirk. Both females started walking with Shura leading the way.

"What's inside the sack, Shura?" The brunette asked looking curiously at the bag.

"Ya'll see, dolly." The redhead replied suggestively but Chise didn't caught Shura's train of thoughts and wasn't sure if she wanted to catch it.

"Could you stop calling me that?" Chise was getting really annoyed at her and felt that if she called her "_dolly_" again she would slice her tongue.

"Nope dolly." Shura stuck out her tongue in a childish way and Chise smirked ominously at the irony of the events although Shura didn't understood why the brunette was smirking and dropped the topic oblivious of Chise's not so innocent thoughts.

* * *

The redhead exorcist and dark-brown haired exwire were descending a flight of stair in silence. Unconsciously, Chise started to shuffle uneasy while they were making their way downstairs. She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous of seeing Rin after all, the guy didn't seem to be gleeful to be near her right now. When they got near a heavy metallic door Shura turned sharply to see Chise, startling the girl.

"Listen, I don't know why are ya so uncomfortable or whatever and sincerely I don't care but I need ya to be assertive. Look sharp!" Shura said frowning. Chise's eyes widened with sudden disconcertment and she nodded. "Good, let's go inside." Shura smirked before she walked inside the room but the brunette didn't follow her.

"And now, in what kind of mess I got myself?" Chise thought sighing and leant on the wall beside the half-opened metallic door.

"So how is broodin' about it gonna solve anything? That ain't the problem. Worryin' about it for a single day is more than enough. I ain't the type to just sit around regretting when there's fightin' to be done." She heard Rin said self-confident.

"_That guy…he's really a strong person."_ A small smile appeared in her lips as a blush spread onto her cheeks.

* * *

"Nyahahahaha yer gotta breezy attitude. It's a relief yer such a breezy idiot, Rin." Shura's voice said getting the attention of the twins. They saw the cocky grin she had over her face.

"Shura!" The black haired demon exclaimed.

"Plus, looks like yer leavin' yer tail out in the open, just like a monkey. It suits an idiot like yer." She said before laughing scornfully.

"Stop it with all the idiots will ya?!" Rin yelled angrily making her laugh harder.

Yukio looked at the woman's. "Isn't that...her pajamas? She overslept?!" He thought discomposed.

"I felt all restricted when I was hiding my tail. I'm more comfortable like this!" Rin told her looking at his swinging tail behind him.

"It's good that yer so optimistic.'Cause Yukio and I are now yer coaches, we're gonna be a lot more tougher from now on, ya hear?...Hereafter yet not gonna be allowed to move around without me, capish?" She said.

"Got it!" Rin replied immediately like an obedient little kid.

"You don't get it at all, do you!" Yukio said anguished.

"Oh that's right, I bring ya a little surprise. C'mere!" Shura said looking at the metallic door. Seconds later, a girl with dark brown hair and violet blue eyes appeared before them.

"Chise!" Rin said shocked at the girl's presence.

"Kirishima-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Yukio told her sternly. He didn't know what was she doing there or why did Shura bring her here?

Chise looked sideways hesitant, scratching her cheek with her index finger. "Yeah I should, but Shura asked me to help her with Rin's training, so yeah..."

"Oh fine." He said frustrated before he sat on a bench behind him. He felt like he was only one worried about the situation they were. "Um, since I'm free for an hour until my next class...do you mind if I watch?"

"...yer worried?" Shura asked him nonchanlant.

"Well, no-"

"Yes, he is." Chise added contemptuous interrupting Yukio mid-sentence.

"Kirishima-san!" The brunet twin exclaimed irritably and glaring at his student.

"What are we gonna do for my class?" Rin asked Shura.

"First we're gonna get you practice with yer flames." She replied matter-of-fact and pointed to the sack that was lying on the floor beside her. "What I've got here is a ton of candles."

"Candles?" Rin and Chise said in unison. The teens looked at each other, when their eyes met a blush crept onto their cheeks and both teens turned their heads aside in embarrassment.

This didn't escaped Shura's mind but decided that she'll ask Chise about it later. "Yep, we'll set up three to begin with. Except for the middle candle, yer gonna try to light the candles on each end in one stroke." The redhead said putting the first set of candles on the floor. "Even if you don't unsheathe your sword, you can still use yer flames...well, first off just try it."

"A-alright!...let's do it!" Rin sat down before the candles, his face scrunched in concentration, but the candles weren't lighted. He pointed both index fingers at the candles and suddenly a huge blue flare involved Rin's surroundings melting the candles.

"_So bright!"_ Chise thought sheltering her eyes from the blue light with her hands. When the illumination returned to the normal she saw Rin sitting and residues of blue flames scattered all over the place.

"I told yer to light just the two of 'em! Yer burning them all!" Shura blew a raspberry.

"One more time!" The black haired boy said exasperated placing a new set of candles before him but he ended melting the candles again.

He set other three candles and this time he lighted the three of them. "Nope, wrong. Yer haven't lit the middle one!" Shura said.

"This is going to take a long time." Chise mumbled taking a seat beside Yukio who looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Why Shura brought her here?" He thought.

"Yer can't light it one by one!" Shura said after another fail.

"GRRRRR! GODDAMNIT!" Rin exclaimed scratching his head in a fit of anger and frustration.

"...so impatient, yer bein' sloppy! Anyway for the time being I want you to do more than three set every day for an hour. Keep at it until you can do it even while pickin' yer nose. For the rest of the time yer gotta study and train yer muscles." Shura said unfazed.

"Huh? T-that's all?! Aren't we gonna train with my sword?! We're runnin' outta time!"

"Do yer understand why yer controlled by those flames when yer draw yer sword?" She asked him picking everyone's interest.

"...? Dunno." He replied confused.

"It's 'cause yer afraid. So yer succumb to the flames. Yer gotta get used to the flames then increase your confidence slowly from there. And it's from there you draw Koumaken." The redheaded woman said with seriousness.

"She's friggin' amazing." Rin thought. "Un..Understood." He set another three candles.

Shura walked towards Yukio and Chise and sat beside the brunette girl. She looked at the girl who was watching attentive at Rin.

"My, my…and now for the scaredy-cat four eyes, Yukio-kun?" Shura said mockingly.

"…What? Ah, you must be mistaken. Who would that be?" Yukio replied feigning ignorance. He really hated when she called him by that stupid nickname.

"Yer, it's yer. It's been awhile since we hung out." She pointed with her thumb at the batting area. "You know what to do." She mumbled into Chise's ear before she stood up and went inside the cage.

"I'll pass…" said Yukio instantly but still stood up and followed her.

"…Such a speedy reply! Yer bein' unsociable." That was the last thing Chise heard Shura said. She looked at Rin again and saw that he just failed another set. He was getting more and more annoyed with each failure.

"Breathe." Chise said averting her gaze away from him.

"Huh...?"

"Are you deaf? I said breathe, try to relax and concentrate then try to light the candles."

"And what do you think I'm doing?" Rin said sarcastically.

"Uhm maybe, get all frustrated and irritable?" He glared daggers at her and she sighed. "What I'm trying to say is...whatever, do as you please." Chise put her elbow over her knee and leaned her cheek over her hand.

Rin watched her curiously; he still couldn't believe that she liked him. When did she start liking him? Did he like her too? And if he does, what was he supposed to do? Also the fact that Shiemi and the others were acting distant towards him just made him feel more confused. Everything was somewhat out of place.

"What?" Chise's monotone voice snapped him from his reverie. He didn't notice he was still staring at her.

"N-Nothing." Rin replied flabbergasted turning his gaze to the new candles before him. "It seems we're back to step one." He thought remembering the almost emotionless and distant girl from the first days.

A comfortless silence lingered between the two teens meanwhile on the batting area Yukio was shooting bullets at baseballs that were thrown at an incredible speed by a machine and Shura batted them with a wood sword while she hummed.

"Ho…holy shit! Wh-what the hell are you two…?!" Rin exclaimed baffled, Chise snickered at his comment.

"What about ya?! Can't yer concentrate even just for a minute?!" Shura replied annoyed before drawing her attention on the game again.

The violet-blue eyed girl inhaled deeply closing her eyes. _"Okay, it's now or never."_ She sighed before she talked. "Rin..."

"What is it?" The boy said inquisitive, looking at her.

"A-about the things I told you yesterday, you know...that I like you, could you forget it?" Chise said not looking at him once.

Rin's eyes suddenly widened to the size of saucers. "Huh? But you-"

"Look, I don't want things to be awkward between us so could we feign I said nothing at all, please?" The brunette finally showed him her face. She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes, she looked like a person who's resigned at some unavoidable fact.

Rin wasn't sure about what he had to do or what was the right answer so he just said, scratching the back of his neck. "...ye-yeah, sure..."

"Good, thanks." She said without an apex of cheerfulness in her voice. _"It is the best I could have done. Now everything will be normal again between us. No more awkwardness but then...why I'm feeling empty and cold on the inside?"_ Chise thought after she returned her gaze towards Shura and Yukio.

* * *

_My sister is more fragile than you think and I'm not talking about her insensibility. That was the first thing Kirishima Mika told Rin once they got inside the girl's bedroom after Chise's sudden confession. The black haired demon couldn't understand Mika's words so she continued._

_"Chise...my sister can't remind anything of her early six years of life and even if she acts like she doesn't care about it, actually she does. After all, it's not easy for a child to not know who are you or your parents, you know?" Mika's soft features looked cast down._

_"...She told me about that." Rin replied. He was standing near the door while Mika was sitting on Chise's bed._

_"That's quite a surprise. I don't remember she telling this to anyone before, you have to be special." She mumbled looking at her clasped hands over her lap._

_"I-I don't think so...we just... interchanged secrets?" Rin stuttered with his face down so Mika couldn't see his evident blush._

_"Whichever was the reason why she told you, she trust in you enough to tell you about it."_

_"Did she really trust in me that much back then? We barely knew each other." The boy thought. "I don't think Chise is fragile, not at all." He said after a few minutes of silence._

_"Do you really think so?" Mika asked him lifting an eyebrow. Now she was curious, it was the first time someone said that about Chise. "Maybe you have noticed by now that my little sister's character is difficult to handle, she's stubborn, hot-headed and tends to be cold and distance herself from people when she feels the situation is overwhelming her."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because I want Chise to come back to America with our father and I, but the reason why she doesn't want to do it, is you. Accidentally or not she just confessed that she has feelings for you and that is a problem for me." Mika said in a business-like tone._

_"Y-you heard it?!" The black haired demon said - yelled - blushing again._

_Mika chuckled. "She said it quite aloud. Anyway, I'll just allow her to stay here if I'm sure she has someone she can rely on."_

_"And you think I'm the one who she can rely on?"_

_"Like I said, she trusts in you and I want to do it too. I need someone who can be by her side and take care of her." The older girl watched Rin's worried expression. " I know that maybe I'm asking too much but she's all the family that I have and I need to be sure that she'll be okay." She put a hand over his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile._

_"You really care a lot about her, don't you?" She nodded. "Then...why Chise acts like she dislikes you?" After his question, Mika's behavior changed drastically. She withdrew her hand like Rin's skin was poisonous, the color of her face was completely drained and her sky blue eyes looked unfocused._

_She returned to the bed and sat again covering her face with her hands. Blurry memories from past times drowned her mind making her feel dizzy. "To be honest, I haven't been the best sister. I've done and said things that have hurt her many times. Also when I was preparing to become an exorcist I wasn't in home very often so I think that we just...got distanced."_

_Rin sat next to her, his eyes wandering over Mika's trembling form. "Chise isn't one to hold grudge against someone. Maybe if you talk with her..."_

_"Yeah...maybe we could mend everything, right?" Mika looked at him and even if she wanted to smile she just couldn't. It was as if that simple gesture took a lot of effort and energy and she was exhausted._

* * *

Rin continued trying to light the candles but his attention was continuously drawn at his twin brother and new tutor. They had been inside the batting cage for about five minutes and none of them had missed a single ball. It was like that was a piece of cake for them.

"_So that's what a professional exorcist is like…? When I tried that game I could only hit one or two, at best!"_ Rin thought amazed at their ability.

"They are pretty incredible…" Chise said equally amazed.

The black haired boy looked at her then at the two exorcist and then at the candles. He closed his eyes and tried to light them but nothing happened. He frowned at them and tried again but still nothing happened. "DAAAMMIIIITT!" he yelled frustrated bursting into blue flames that engulfed the entire room.

"_What the-"_ Chise thought startled and quickly extracted her sword from her left hand. _"Tsukuyomi demon blade, New moon."_ She activated the technique that allowed her to control the gravity around her and jumped high on the air to avoid the flames.

Unfortunately, Shura and Yukio didn't react with the same quickness as Chise and both of them were swallowed completely by Rin's blue flames. When the fire was extinguished moments later Chise landed gracefully on the floor and kept immediately her sword on her hand. She ran to Rin's side, afraid that maybe he had reduced his twin and Shura to ashes but then her eyes landed on two nearly naked forms.

"…What did you just do…nii-san…?" Yukio said embarrassed and that was all Chise needed to burst into hysterics. Shura had only her pink, frilly underwear while Yukio was only on his black boxers.

"My bad." Rin said utterly fazed. "HEY! Wait a tic! I might've burned ya clothes off but…ya body and underwear didn't burn! Doesn't this mean I can control them a bit?!" He said excited.

"Not in the slightest…!" Yukio muttered nearly freaking out before Rin ran away from him.

"Where are you going, Rin?!" Chise exclaimed before turning her attention to the naked persons.

"_oh my…I thought I'd let 'em blow some steam after having been selfishly thrown around by the higher ups, before that ball of resentment…wound too tight and exploded…"_ Shura thought smirking knowingly in Yukio's direction. "In the end it was a draw, nyaa!" The redhead told Yukio jokingly. "Did it relieve your stress?"

"No…but…I do feel a little better. Thanks." Yukio said smiling gratefully at Shura who was taken aback by this.

"Next time, I'll finish it." Shura replied cockily. _"He isn't always a scaredy-cat four eyes after all."_

Suddenly, Yukio's mobile started ringing and he went to pick it up from the floor and answer the call.

"_Those two…they're odd."_ Chise thought amused.

"Oi doll, why are yer clothes intact?" Shura asked when she saw Chise's uniform barely damaged.

"Huh? I jumped to the higher part of the roof and stayed there until the fire vanished." The brunette replied matter-of-fact pointing at the spot where she sheltered.

This time Shura started laughing and patted Chise's head rather hard. "Well done, well done! I see yer have a brain below this mass of hair after all!"

"Hey, could you stop?" Chise mumbled irked. "And cover yourself, please."

Out of the blue, a shirt flew and hit Shura straight on the head. Chise turned her head in the direction where it came from and what he saw was a shirtless Rin unbuckling his white belt and about to take out his pants.

The brunette's eyes widened and her face turned red at the sight. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Rin?!" She boggled at his actions.

"What does it seem? I give Yukio my pants." Rin replied non-plussed throwing at his twin the garment.

"Huh?! Wha...you...Moron!" Chise covered her eyes, blushing a deeper shade of red. Shura snickered at the girl's childish action. "_What am I doing here? Even if this is none of my business, why I'm still here?" _Chise walked near the metallic door and took a red extinguisher that was recessed on the wall. She took a deep breath and blew before she gave Rin the extinguisher so he could turn off the remains of the fire around the room.

"Thanks…" The boy said looking at her bewildered but accepted the object before she walked to where Shura and Yukio were standing. _"Why am I uneasy when I'm near her?" _He thought giving looks in her direction.

"I just got an urgent call...it seems a corner of old True Cross Northern Dormitory has been polluted by kohl tahl...it appears some of the victims are civilians. I've person has been severely affected by a Mashou and around ten others have been polluted." The green eyed boy said in a business-like tone.

"Huh? What's the cause?" Shura asked.

"It's unknown. For the time moment, anyone with the rank of meister in doctor is gathering. Shura-san, aren't you one as well?" Yukio asked the woman who was buttoning his twin's shirt.

"Yeah…in a way…" she replied scratching the back of her neck. "'nyway, the mission is nothin' much…but while we're his chaperons he can't leave our sides. Also, that dolly is, on a way, on my charge. So let's bring 'em too." Shura said pointing to Chise and Rin with an amused expression.

"_They are going to…what?!"_ Chise thought dumbstruck gulping.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there my lovely readers! I want to apologize for the long time I took in updating this story. I don't have excuses, I was just being a freaking lazy-bum but now I've overcame that phase and I'm ready to write again! Also, ****I hope everyone had a happy holidays :D!**

**Anyway, I want to thank lovelydasom and sky65 for adding my fic to his/hers favorite and alert list and aslo for taking their time to review. I really appreciate it. Thanks to SmilingChipmunk, Sesshylover978, cupcakedestroyer123, Tharenah, collleenrock14, Amaya-Uzumaki and Hidden by the sun for adding Finding a Way in Life to his/hers favorites or alerts! **

**And, I also did another picture of Chise. If you want to see it just erase the spaces. eion-sairy-d-aori. deviantart #/d5rmvkh  
**

**Well then, until next chapter!  
**

**PD: If you like to read and fantasy is one of your favorite genres, you must read _Game of Thrones!_  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist. The characters and main plot belong to Kazue Katou, I just own my Oc's.**_

* * *

_**Location: True Cross Campus Town, Northern True Cross District 5, Low Income Housing Area.**_

_**Time: same day, midday.**_

* * *

The two exorcists and two exwires walked through the streets of a neighborhood of a district. Tall, deteriorated apartment buildings surrounded them. It was like a huge maze and they were mere mice crossing it aimlessly, though they indeed had a destination. After they rounded a few corners they saw a group of twenty, maybe thirty persons standing a few meters in front of them.

"Wow there's a lot of spectators. It's bloody hot, let's go back home already." Shura said exhausted as they came closer to the people.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Rin se cracked his knuckles excited at the idea of a mission.

"I'm surely going to die. A painful and hot death." Chise mumbled low-spirited, passing a hand through her hair. She wanted to return to the dormitory as much as Shura did.

"What is ahead is very dangerous! Everyone stay back!" A male exorcist whistled loudly from the other side of the yellow tape.

"Good work!" Yukio approached him with four individuals tailing him.

"Oh, thanks for coming Okumura-kun." The man replied, allowing them to pass.

"Sorry I took so long, I'm a middle first class, Okumura Yukio." The four-eyed boy showed his ID with a straight face.

"Yeah, I'm upper first class, Kirigakureeee." Shura exclaimed, slurring the last vowel of her surname and showed her ID too, just that her face looked less professional than Yukio's and more like a fresh zombie.

A man in his mid-thirties with short, black hair and glasses was sitting on the sidewalk while a girl exorcist with short, blonde hair treated his wounds saw them coming.

"...I'm...uhm, who are the kids?" The man asked worried after he saw Rin grinning like an idiot and Chise looking around like a tourist.

"Huh? I'm Kirishima Chise, exwire. Don't mind me, sir." Chise replied bored, bowing slightly her head.

"And you...?" The man looked at boy standing behind Yukio.

"Me, I'm Okumura Rin, exwire. Here to kick ass." Rin smirked cocky, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Y-y-you, is he safe...?" The man asked Shura nervously, deflating Rin intent to look cool.

"Weeell, while yer concern is understandable. This was decided by the 'higher ups'. We're gonna be keepin' him in check, so just trust us, yeah?" Shura replied trying to ease the black haired man. The last part annoyed Rin slightly.

"We'd like an explanation. Who is currently in charge here?" Yukio said.

"T-that would...be me. I'll explain the current state of affairs." The man replied, his voice sounded tired.

"Don't overstrain yourself." The blonde exorcist said, wiping the man's sweat of his face carefully with a cloth.

"P-please let me explain...! I'm Saburota Todou, the director of the Saishinbu*. I'm an upper second class exorcist. What started this whole incident was that we discover that the _"left eye of the Impure King"_ had been stolen from Academy's Saishinbu." Todou - the black haired man - explained distressed.

_"The eye of...the impure king? What's that?"_ Chise thought intrigued. She hadn't heard of said object until now.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Shura exclaimed dumbstruck.

"Even though Saishinbu is inside the Academy, wouldn't the toughest magical barrier had been set up to protect it...?!" Yukio exclaimed confused.

Rin and Chise looked at each other, the girl shrugged and he crossed his arms over his chest loosely with the most serious expression he could muster.

"The Saishinbu's elite, including myself, had cornered a masked man - the culprit of the incident - up until here...but he took a kid from the vicinity as a hostage. Then...he escaped into the building over there and is currently besieged." The man pointed to a large building at the end of the street. "In addition, the miasma* is been spread around...at the moment, there are thirty one 'polluted', including civilians...but there aren't enough doctors to treat them all." He started to tremble uncontrollably, opening and closing his hands repeatedly. "T-the child was directly exposed to the bottled dark miasma. To be honest, it's very likely that the child was killed instantly. W-w-what's more, that coupled with the stolen left-eye..." The old man seemed about to break under the pressure.

Chise looked over the large group of people lying on the street being cured by the medic exorcists. She admired doctors - when they weren't hovering over her of course - and medic exorcists but she would never become one. The sole thought of having the responsibility of deciding what to do to save someone else's life was just too much for her. Also, she liked to be on the battlefield, it made her feel useful and alive. A sudden vibration inside her skirt pocket dragged her away from her thoughts. She took out her mobile and after she saw the ID of the caller she walked away from the others.

"Chise, where are you?" A female voice said before Chise could even greet.

"That's none of your business, Mika." The brunette replied, rolling her eyes.

"If it's nothing important, come to the dormitory." Mika said oh-so-serious, something that unsettled the young girl.

"Why so suddenly?"

"It's time to settle everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll be waiting. Don't take too long." The older girl said before she hang up.

"Huh? Mika?" Chise said, looking at her mobile like it would give her some answers. "Settle everything, she said. What is she thinking?"

"What's up, dolly?" The redhead woman asked her. The brunette sighed and kept the little device inside her pocket again.

"I...I got to go, Shura."

The girl turned on her heels but before she could take a step Shura called her.

"Chise! The blood is what does the trick." Shura had a confident gleam filling her purplish iris. Even if the brunette had no idea what the hell the redhead meant by that, she trusted in her words.

"I'll have it in mind." Chise replied before sprinting in the dormitory's direction.

_"Good luck girl, ya'll need it."_ Shura thought before she drew her attention to the dumbfounded old, black haired exorcist.

* * *

Kirishima Mika was standing before the dormitory's entrance, waiting for her little sister's arrival; her pink duffle bag was beside her. What she was about to do was the last thing she wanted to do but after the conversation she had with Rin she had come to a resolution.

_"It's time for things to change."_ She thought clenching her small hands into tight fists.

Minutes passed until a mass of dark brown hair appeared on the horizon. Chise approached her sibling with a cautious face.

"Why did you call me here?" She asked, stopping a few meters away from her.

"I've told you. It's time to settle things Chise." Mika clasped her hands before she did four hand seals identical to Chise's. A hilt appeared from Mika's right hand, the girl took it and in a swift movement she pulled a long katana out of her body.

Chise's violet-blue eyes widened in shock at her sister's demon sword, the twin katana of hers. "Amaterasu? Mika, what-?" She couldn't finish her question because she felt something warm running down her right cheek. Her fingers touched lightly her cheek before she looked at them. They were covered in blood.

Mika had her sword pointed at her, the blade emanated a white color. "Stop talking and fight." The older girl said in a demanding undertone taking a fighting stance.

Chise felt a cold shiver running down her spine and took a step backwards then other and other before she turned around preparing to run away hastily.

"Are you going to run away or are you going to face me?" Mika said, making Chise stop dead in her tracks.

_"Why is my body trembling? Does she scare me to that extent?"_ The brunette exwire thought dumbstruck. She had never felt like this before in her entire life. The white glow of her sister's katana was as menacing as beautiful and it stirred terror into her.

"Are you a coward, Chise?" Mika said trying to instigate her sister into fight.

Chise's body became stiff; her hands clenched into tight fists and shut her eyes. "What is wrong with me? Am I really a coward?" She mumbled. Memories of her fights against Amaimon, the camp, her classmates and Rin flooded her mind and realization sink into her.

Mika saw Chise turn her face towards her, an almost imperceptible gleam of determination lingered in her eyes. "Let's do this, Mika." She said taking out her own weapon from her body.

_"I'm sorry, Chise, but this is the only way I have to obtain answers."_ Mika thought exhaling deeply before slicing a fingertip on the blade and letting her blood cover it. "Amaterasu demon blade, Eclipse." The honey-brown haired girl mumbled and the katana's blade lit up with a bright golden light like it was made of flames.

_"What is that? What happened to her katana?"_ Chise thought baffled at the unexplainable transformation of Mika's weapon.

The older girl made a run at the startled younger girl. Chise snapped from her dazzle state and ran on the opposite direction. "Tsukuyomi demon blade, New Moon." She exclaimed in a rush and her sword's blade became pitch black.

Mika threw a blow at Chise's side, the brunette yelped in surprise when she felt something hot against her skin. Chise clashed her sword against her sister's sword and leapt backwards eight meters. She put her hand on the place where she felt heat and discovered that her shirt was burned there.

_"How?! When?! She barely touched me with the sword?!"_ Chise thought confused looking at Amaterasu.

"What's up, sis?! Are you giving up after a little scratch?" Mika sneered.

"As if!" Chise adopted her fighting stance and ran at the full of her speed.

Mika stood her ground with an impassive face just waiting for her sister's attack. Chise aimed her katana at the other girl's head but it collided against Mika's katana. The clash resounded loudly around them.

"You're using the gravity technique and this is best you can do? Pathetic!" Mika pushed her sister away from her.

The violet-blue eyed girl didn't wait a second and launched into attack. Her blows became more and more erratic as she started to lose her temper but none of them hit her objective. _"Why can't I touch her?!"_ She thought angered biting her bottom lip.

"If you want to win you have to do it better!" Mika exclaimed.

"Shut up!" She stroked her sister's arm. Mika felt a sharp pain and blood gushing from the wound but nothing unbearable.

"I did it!" Chise mumbled ecstatic at finally landing a hit.

"Don't be too proud about it." Mika teared the sleeve off her blouse and showed her that the wound was already healed. "It was just a scratch."

"Impossible!" Chise's violet-blue eyes widened, taking a step backwards.

"It's not impossible Chise. Even if we had similar weapons, we're in different levels. You can't win." The honey-brown haired girl said presumptuous.

"I've seen yer sister fight with her katana. Compared to you, she's on a different level." She remembered Shura saying this. "Everyone…everyone are always saying that and comparing me with you. I'm sick of it! Why can't you stop being so damn perfect?!"

She attacked her older sister again, the sharp side of Tsukuyomi pierced Mika's sleeveless shoulder. The sky-blue eyed girl gritted her teeth and hit Chise on the gut with her knee. The brunette lost her breath and released her sword for a briefly but it was enough for Mika to take out the weapon from her shoulder and dumped it on the floor beside the breathless girl and retreated.

"Is that all you have Chise? Is that your limit? Answer me, damnit!" Mika barked pointing her blade towards her sister. The hand that held the katana was shaking slightly, she didn't want to hurt her. She was her family but once it started it couldn't be stopped, at least until she got some answers.

"No matter what I do, she is always a step in front of me." The violet-blue eyed girl panted heavily. _"Chise! The blood is what does the trick."_ Shura's voice repeated inside her mind.

_"Blood?"_ She thought_. "Yes, blood. A contract of blood."_ The same unknown voice she heard inside her head when she was in class said.

Chise picked up her demon sword and stood up. She contemplated the bloodstained blade for a second before cut her thumb with it, letting the red liquid flowed over it. "Tsukuyomi demon blade, Eclipse." She mumbled and instantly the sword reacted. The blade turned transparent and shone with a silver light.

_"Cut, stab, freeze, destroy...destroy...DESTROY!"_ The unknown voice exclaimed gleeful and Chise nodded.

"So you're going to be serious now." Mika said sober. _"She sealed the pact. Damn Shura, she told her about the blood."_ The honey-brown haired girl attacked Chise with her golden sword but the brunette evaded it easily and hit her sister's side with the hilt of her sword pushing her away a few meters.

Mika yelped, landing ungracefully on the floor. She smirked as she stood up. "Why do you think I'm perfect?" She asked, attacking Chise again and again.

"Because you are! Everyone say it. Even father prefers you." The brunette girl followed the older girl's movements with ease. She felt her body lighter and her control over the techniques was far more precise than before.

"That's a lie, he loves us equally." Mika replied counterattacking.

"He treats me like if I'm made of glass, just like you! Just like everyone!" Chise said, evading a blow at her chest and tried to strike her on the stomach.

Mika crouched down and cut slightly her sister's leg. "We're worried about you! You're sick!"

"I know! But that's not a reason to treat me like a baby! Stop overprotecting me!" The brunette yelled and they clashed their swords forcefully before retreating and continue their dangerous dance.

"I don't overprotect you! I just want you to be safe! You're my baby sister!"

"Mika, I'm four years younger than you, that don't make me a baby!"

"Then stop acting like one. You're not apt to be an exorcist."

"And you say that because...?"

"You don't even have a reason to become one; you're only doing it because of a stupid fad!" Mika yelled, defending her face with Amaterasu's blade before the brunette's katana sliced her.

"You know nothing! You want a reason? Well, I have one. If I become an exorcist of high rank I'll be able to find out who I am, why I have this damn stolen weapon and why I can't remember my past."

"That's why you want to stay here?" Mika asked strained.

"...I've found my place!" Chise replied clashing her sword against Mika's, golden and silver sparks flew from the twin katanas like fireworks.

"Your place is in America with dad and I."

"You're wrong! Here, I can do things I couldn't do back home. I have friends and...I found someone I like." The brunette retreated slightly.

"And that's enough for you?"

"Yes!"

Mika scowled at her sister's reply. "Are you aware that the person you like can kill you whenever he wants? For God's sake, he's a dangerous demon!" Mika exclaimed angrily. She couldn't believe Chise was so blind.

"He's not! He'll never hurt anyone! You don't know him!" Chise exclaimed angrily too.

"You're not sure about that! He's different from us."

"So what if he's different?! I am different too! I don't care if he's half-demon or whatever, I...I still like him, Mika! And that's something you can't change!" The violet-blue eyed girl said determined. Her sword scintillated as if it was affirming the resolution of its bearer.

Mika's sky-blue eyes widened impressed. "If that's so..." Mika said, keeping her katana into her right hand. _"You've became really strong."_ She thought with affection.

"Why do you stop?" Chise asked confused tightening the grip over the sword's hilt.

"It's enough." Mika replied, recovering her usual childlike voice.

The brunette blinked. "Huh? What's enough?"

"The fight. I have what I wanted or do you want to continue?" Mika put a finger over her chin and tilted her head sideways.

Chise sighed but didn't keep her katana. "I don't understand you, Mika. You were the one who called me to fight and then you suddenly want to stop?"

"It's because now I'm sure that you'll become an excellent exorcist, sis." She walked near her sibling and hugged her tightly. "Just an advice...never forget what you want, what you fight for. No matter what happens you are Chise and that's all that matters." Mika mumbled kindly into her ear and Chise nodded, a lump formed inside her throat. It was the first time in a long time that Chise felt that lowering her guard in her sister's presence wasn't a bad idea.

"Mika..." Chise mumbled.

"Well, I got to go, my train leaves soon and I have someone else to see before I leave." The older girl smiled warmly before she took her pink duffel bag from the dormitory entrance. "I hope you never regret your decision, Chi." She said before she walked away.

"I won't, never, Mi." Chise murmured with a soft smile looking at Mika's retreating figure. _"When was the last time I called her Mi?"_ She chuckled lively.

When Mika disappeared from her view, the violet-eyed girl looked at her transformed katana. Its new appearance was beautiful but it held some kind of mystery around it too. As crazy as it sounded, Chise thought that the silver light that emanated of it was like moon's dust. A substance that only appeared on her favorite fairytale that her adoptive father used to read a long time ago. What was the name of that story? She couldn't remember. What a surprise, being unable to remember was something natural in her life.

"I'm so tired of forgetting." Her eyes that were reflected on the seeming translucent blade were sad; not depressed just plain sad.

"Chise!" Someone yelled at her, drawing her attention away from the reflection. It was Rin, he was trotting towards her. His whole being a complete disaster. "Are you alright? Your uniform is a mess and…what an amazing sword! It looks cool!" Rin's eyes sparkled with amazement at Tsukuyomi.

"Really? You think so?" Chise asked a little embarrassed.

"Of course!" He beamed at her and she chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll keep it now." Chise wagged her sword dissipating the silver light and introducing the weapon inside her left hand.

Suddenly, all her strength was drained from her body and she fell onto her knees. She felt as if a huge wave had crash against her, she was out of breath and her limbs felt heavy and sore.

Rin knelt beside her and touched her forearm carefully. "What's up?"

"I used a lot of energy, perhaps. I just need to rest and I'll be fine. Don't worry." Chise tried to stand up but her body didn't respond her.

"Don't be reckless, let me help you." Rin sighed and lifted her from the ground, carrying her bridal style.

"Hey put me down! I'm perfectly able to walk..." The brunette's befuddled face colored a few shades of red.

"Sh-shut up, moron. You can barely stand up." Rin's face heated up at the feeling of the close proximity of the girl's body.

"Don't call me moron, moron." Chise held onto Rin's arms and pouted. The black haired boy saw her childish gesture and a thought of how cute she looked doing that face crossed his mind and his blush deepened.

* * *

Mephisto Pheles strolled leisurely through the corridors of his beloved school, something he usually did, with his characteristic smirk in place. He walked in the direction of his office when his nose caught the essence of someone, a person he wasn't so sure he wanted to see right now. The male demon opened cautiously the wooden double doors and stepped inside. His forest green eyes landed over the small figure of a girl sat on the chair behind his desk.

"It's good to see you, Mika-chan. I hope you found your unannounced visit pleasurable." Mephisto exclaimed mischievous, closing the door behind him.

Kirishima Mika smirked, slumping on the back of the chair. "Yeah, it was kinda...enjoyable?"

"Do I hear a little hint of doubt?" Mephisto walked slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving Mika.

"Your demon ears should get a checkup soon; it seems they're failing." The honey-brown haired girl mocked him, resting her elbow over the desk and leaning her face over her hand.

"So, what are you doing here, Mika-chan?"

"I'll let my sister continue her studies here. Just a little warning for you, stay away from her." The girl smiled sweetly at him even if her voice was colder than dry ice.

"My, my...what makes you think I would hurt one of my precious students?" Mephisto's devious smirk widened, a menacing aura surrounded him as he sat in front of her.

"The same thing that makes me think that the failure of the protective barrier around the Saishinbu wasn't an accident."

"Are you insinuating anything?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just that the _higher ups _were worried about the unstable situation here in True Cross Japan with Satan's spawn roaming free and now with the unexpected disappearance of the impure king's eye, I can't help but wonder if you planned it or if it was a coincidence Mephisto."

The man snorted joyous, though it sounded a little forced and patted Mika's forearm. "Oh come on, Mika-chan, don't be too suspicious about me."

"**Don' .Me.**" She replied through gritted teeth. How she hated to be touched by that despicable and sly rat.

"I haven't done anything, yet. If the 'higher ups' had doubts, they can come and check with their own eyes."

"Yet...Just keep your claws away from Chise." Mika stood up and left the room, closing the door with a slam.

"That woman…" Mephisto Pheles breathed annoyed, his squinted eyes glared at the door as he sat on the chair behind his desk.

Out of the sudden, a boy with green hair appeared from thin air and sat cross-legged on the desk. "Who is she, brother?" the boy asked, bitting his long, onyx colored thumb nail.

"An annoying little human."

"Do you want me to take care of her?" A cruel smile was drew on the the boy's lips although his eyes were unexpressive as always.

"No, it won't be necessary Amaimon. We have other issues to take care. Let's leave her for a little longer." Mephisto replied, turning his chair to the window behind him.

* * *

"Hey kitten, yer off?" Shura said, looking at the person who was leaving the principal's building with a pink duffle bag hanging on the shoulder.

The person looked at the redheaded woman and smiled, her sky-blue eyes were tired but that didn't demote their beauty. She walked near her and sat beside her.

"Yeah, I have had enough Mephisto for a while." Mika sighed, massaging her temples feeling the slight dizziness that announced an imminent migraine.

"I thought you would leave with that dolly holding onto yer hand." Shura said, looking at her sideways with a cat-like grin.

"Dolly? Oh Chise, she's going to stay."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"That boy, Okumura Rin, made me think about all my mistakes as a sister. I thought that if I could protect Chise from every danger she would be happy but I was just isolating her. What an idiot am I, right?"

"So yer finally gonna stop acting as mommy. Good for yer kitten!" The redheaded woman patted Mika on the shoulder eagerly, while Mika rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh Shura, I hope you take responsibility on teaching my little sis how to use her sword, after all, you told her about the blood." The sky-blue eyed girl said wickedly but still her voice held a hint of regret.

"Yer didn't want her to find out, did yer?" Shura inquired looking at the sky that was slowly tinting with red and orange hues.

"How obvious Sherlock."

"She's not that weak, yer know?"

"Now I'm aware of it..." Mika stood up, stretching her arms and looked at her with a goofy grin plastered over her face. "I have to go back to work. I don't want my boss chewing my ass any longer, see you around redhead! I'm counting on you!"

"See ya kitten!" Shura exclaimed as Mika's form disappeared from her view. It didn't matter how many years had passed since the last time she saw her, that girl was still the same overprotective idiot she was when she met her. _"Those girls had opposite personalities but they're still similar."_

* * *

"You know what you're doing, right?" Chise asked with an arched eyebrow at the boy who was trying to put a bandage over her leg's cut. She was sitting over the desk inside the Rin's room.

"Ye-yeah, somehow..." Rin replied looking at the wound and the bandage hesitantly. Truth be told, it was his first time giving first aids. Usually he was the one receiving them not the other way round.

Chise sighed, picking up a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lend me the bandage, please."

"What do you think if we call your sis and she helps you?" He handed her the white gauze and she immediately started tying it with dexterity.

"Uhm, she won't come. Besides, it's ready."

"I know you don't get along but she can help you, you know."

"It doesn't have to do anything with that. Mika...returned to job." Chise looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Really?! When?!" Rin asked dumbstruck.

"She went away minutes before you arrived to the dormitory. That goofy girl, always doing things as she wants." She smiled warmly at the last part, looking at her left hand.

Rin felt lost, the last time he talked with Chise she hated her sister's guts and frowned at the mention of her name and now her whole demeanor changed. She even smiled when she talked about Mika. Rin wanted to ask her what had happened but he felt that it was better to stay silent, there were things that he didn't have to know. Rin looked at her in silence, he felt as if something had changed in her but at the same time she was still the same Chise. Maybe it was him the one who had changed; after all, a lot of things had happened to him recently.

"Hey Chise...I saved a kid today, the one that was kidnapped by the masked man. During the mission Yukio was pretty cool too. I've never seen him acting so impressive before. Even if I am the older twin, I told him that I'll surpass him." The black haired boy said thoughtful, looking at his lap.

"And you'll do it, Rin. I'm sure." Chise put a hand over his shoulder and smiled gentle at him. Rin nodded and returned the smile. He noticed that her eyes twinkled lovely with the crepuscular light that filtered into the room.

Their eyes locked and time seemed to slow down. Rin took the girl's hand that was on her lap and approached his face sluggishly to her's. Chise's hand over his shoulder grasped his shirt.

_"His eyes are...so blue, so beautiful." _Chise thought marveled as she drowned inside the bluish iris of the boy.

Their faces were mere inches away from each other; Rin could feel her breath tickling his lips and a familiar aroma reached his nostrils.

_"Cherry...she must have eaten a lollipop."_ He thought mirthful, his eyes fluttered closed.

"Nii-san? Kirishima-san? I'm home." Yukio's voice reached their ears from downstairs startling them. Their eyes snapped open when they were aware of the close proximity. Their faces turned redder than a tomato.

"W-we're upstairs, Yukio." Rin stood up and walked to the door before he yelled at his twin. "Maybe, he could give you a checkup." Rin turned to see the girl sitting over the desk. Her facial features were full of shock, her eyes were opened in the size of plates, her lips were slightly parted and a heavy blush tinted her cheeks. "Chi-Chise...?"

"Huh? Eh? A checkup? N-no, it's unnecessary. I'm fine." Chise stuttered, descending from the desk and walking to the door with her head down.

Rin took her forearm, keeping her from walking away. "Chise..."

"I'm fine, don't worry." She mumbled, lifting her face to show him a little grin. He let go of her seconds before Yukio appeared on the doorframe.

"Kirishima-san? What happened to you?" The green-eyed boy asked after he saw the messy state in what she was.

"No-nothing." The girl replied sheepishly and returned hastily to her own room.

"What did you do this time Nii-san?" Yukio said sternly at his twin brother.

"Huh? Why do think I did something?!" Rin replied gobsmacked.

"Well, she had been acting weird since this morning. And since you two seem to be relatively close I thought you might know something."

"I-I don't know anything. Stop making strange assumptions four-eyes!" Rin exclaimed flustered and left the room mumbling incoherencies below his breath.

Yukio looked at his retreating form and sighed. "What's the matter with those two?"

* * *

**Saishinbu*: innermost or deepest section of Academy city.**

**Miasma*: Demonic energy.**

**A/N: Hey there my dear, dear readers! First of all, I want to wish everyone a Happy Late Valentine's Day, I hope everyone had received a lot of chocolates, hugs and kisses n.n!**

**I want to thank hazelstorm92 and A-b-san for faving this fic, also A-b-san, VengefulWolf and Mango To The Max for following Finding A Way In Life. It really means a lot to me :D**

**Well, I think that's all to say. See you next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist. I just own my Ocs.**_

* * *

_**Location: Kitchen, Old Male's Dormitory, True Cross Academy**_  
_**Time: Morning, 9:00 am**_

* * *

It was a warm summer morning, the sky was so clear, the sun was so bright and a cool breeze refreshed everything making any person feel liver and relaxed in this kind of weather, even if it was a Monday morning.

Kirishima Chise wasn't known to be a morning person, but for some unexplainable reason the sleep had abandoned her earlier than usual and with nothing better to do and a grumbling stomach she decided to take breakfast before the twins.

When she got inside the kitchen the demon chef Ukobach was nowhere to be seen and she was hungry enough to take an impulsive decision...she was going to cook her own breakfast. She rummaged through the contents inside the refrigerator and took some eggs, ham, cheese and ketchup. She tied her dark brown locks into a messy bun and started to work with the help of the little knowledge she had about the art of cooking.

After yesterday's events with her sister - aka the fight and conversation with her - she had been feeling a lot better. It was as if a huge weight had disappeared from her shoulders, leaving her lighter. Although there were things she still couldn't comprehend like the subtle change of Tsukuyomi's appearance when she smeared her blood on the blade or the creepy voice inside her head and also what happened in Rin's room. The sole memory of the boy's lips mere inches away of hers was still fresh in her mind.

_"Back there...was he trying to kis-" _Chise's eyes widened like saucers. _"No chance! I must have had something over my face and he was just trying to brush it off. Yeah, that must be it."_ She slapped lightly her cheeks trying to banish those thought of her mind.

"What are you doing?" Rin's voice reached her ears, making her nearly jump out of her skin and bringing her back to reality.

Chise turned her head sharply to look at him. Rin was standing on the doorway with his black pants rolled up and a white shirt slightly lifted while he scratched his belly and let Chise see the growing six-pack he had. She felt her cheeks warming and turned her attention at the formless thing she called breakfast before she turned off the stove quickly. "Go-good morning, Rin!" She stuttered with a sheepish smile.

Rin gave her an odd look, walking slowly towards her. "Morning, what's this smell?" He tried to peek behind her and see what was she hiding, but the girl covered it with her body quickly.

"It's n-nothing!"

"C'mon let me see." He replied, cocking his head to one side.

The moment Chise looked into his blue eyes she felt as if she was drowning inside them. Her pale cheeks turned red as a beetroot and her brain slowly stopped functioning. Rin took advantage of her distraction to sneak a peek over her shoulder and see the disaster over the pan. An unknown yellowish mixture with some white, brown and black spots was what she tried so desperately to hide.

"The hell is this?!" He asked clearly bewildered at her creation.

Chise looked sideways with a slight pout. "It's umm...an omelet."

"An omelet?! Did you smash it to death or what?" Rin cocked an eyebrow as he looked intently at the so-called omelet, waiting it to move randomly in any moment.

"Hey! It doesn't look that bad, does it? It's just a little burnt here and there, but it's still edible." Chise took a bite from the yellow dough. A strongly bitter flavor drowned her taste buds and she ended spitting it into the trashcan.

"Yeah, very edible indeed." Rin said sarcastic leaving the pan on the sink. "I thought you didn't know how to cook."

"I don't, but I thought that it wouldn't be too difficult and I'm hungry." The girl pulled the hem of her long green T-shirt in embarrassment.

Rin took a look on her. She was barefoot, with a pair of white shorts that reached her mid-tight, a long green T-shirt, her hair was up and the blue belt she always wore on her left tight was there. His eyes stayed on the blue leather object a little longer that intended, before he looked again at her face.

"It's not difficult, if you have an idea of what you're cooking." Rin added knowingly.

"Whatever..." Was the girl's reply before she started walking outside the kitchen. The boy watched her amused, a smile making its way on his lips.

"Oi Chise, c'mere." Rin called her as he took out a clean pan from the counter. Chise looked at him suspiciously. "Could you hand me four eggs?"

The brunette nodded slowly, took the said objects from the fridge. "Here you go." She said, leaving the fragile comestibles beside him before turning to leave again.

Rin grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs." She pointed with her index finger the ceiling.

"C'mere, you're going to help me with this."

"Eh?! B-but I-" Chise looked at him utterly stupefied. _"Didn't he see the abomination she had cooked?"  
_  
"No buts, c'mere."

Chise sighed, walking to his side. "Soooo, what am I supposed to do?"

"Chop these into bite-size pieces." He passed her some slices of ham and cheese and a knife, but before her hand could even touch the knife Rin took it away.

"Hey!"

"Try to not chop your fingers,'kay." Rin gave her a playful smirk.

"Hi hi..." Chise rolled her eyes and took the knife. She walked to the wood table in the middle of the kitchen and started to cut the ham and cheese.

The girl had never cooked in her life, however when she was eight or something Mika asked her to cut the vegetables or whatever she would need for the dinner. Despite her father's objections that she does any kind of activity related to sharp objects, Mika taught him how to use a kitchen knife. Her sister even had also trained her with her sword, although it was just for a short time.

"Pretty impressive. You're doing it right." Rin said, standing behind her.

"You already knew I could use a knife." Chise replied matter-of-fact.

"Right, but try to do it this way." Rin put his hand over the one she used to hold the knife and started to help her to cut. "See, los pieces are smaller."

Chise could feel his chest against her back, his warm hand over her hand; his breath tickling her ear as he talked and each sensation send shivers down her spine. How did her body manage to handle all this sensations at once? It was a mystery. Then she felt the oddest feeling she had ever experienced. Something furry was rubbing against her left leg.

Rin felt the girl's body stiffing out of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, it's just..." She brushed her fingers lightly over the furry thing. The moment she touched it, Rin's body stiffened.

"Ch-Chise...?" His voice was nervous. She turned her head to look at him, cocking an eyebrow. Rin's face was red and startled, his blue eyes darting down. She followed his gaze and what she found was his tail touching her leg. Both teens' faces turned a bright shade of crimson, Chise's hand let go of the knife and it fell to the floor with a clatter. The sudden loud sound startled them and made Rin's tail jerk back.

"So-sorry, my bad." Chise muttered, bending to retrieve the object, though Rin did the same at the same time and their heads ended colliding with a muffled thud.

"Did your head is made of steel or what?!" Rin mumbled, rubbing his sore forehead. But instead of reply Chise started laughing as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. "What's so funny?!"

"You!" Rin glared at her. "I mean, you, me...everything. We're acting like fools." She continued laughing gleefully and soon Rin followed her.

The black haired boy was the first one to stop, picked up the knife and put it on the table. "C'mon, let's finish cooking. I'm starving." He offered her his hand which she accepted and helped her to stand up.

"What else should I do?"

"Nothing. I'll do the rest."

"As you wish." Chise replied, sitting on the table.

Rin felt Chise's gaze over him as he beat two eggs until they were mixed, heated the pan and poured the mixture on it, then sprinkled the pieces of cheese and ham over the eggs. The girl saw in amazement that Rin gently rolled the sides of the omelet closing in the ingredients and finally lifted it with the spatula and put it onto a plate that was beside her.

"I'm officially your fan number one!" She exclaimed making Rin blush and scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's just an omelet."

"It's _**not**_ just an omelet, it's _**the**_ omelet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't know."

Rin chuckled as he started to prepare a second omelet. The brunette eyed the ketchup and remembered something she had saw a girl do in a café she visited once. Carefully she placed the plate with the breakfast on her lap and started to write something over it with the ketchup. When she finished she left it beside her.

"Uhm Chise...is...is your leg okay?" The black haired boy asked her with his back towards her. The question took Chise aback.

"My leg?" The girl looked at her dangling legs, but they seemed normal to her until her gaze fell onto the belt. "Oh this...It's nothing, just an old scar." Rin noticed her sudden change of mood from carefree to gloomy. "Wanna see it?"

Rin gulped heavily, leaving a second plate of breakfast on the table, his mind boggled over what kind of scar she could have. Her small hands hovered over the blue leather untying the belt slowly, however when she tried to take it off a mass of black fur landed gracefully on Chise's lap.

"K-Kuro?" The girl said uncertain. Rin's cat familiar stirred a little at the mention of its name.

"Hey Rin it's comfy here." The cat said with delight, relaxing. Rin frowned a little at his familiar and its bad timing.

Chise patted the animal before she handed it to his owner and jumped down the table. She took the second plate and headed to the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to show me your scar?"

"In another time, perhaps." She smiled mischievously. "By the way, where's Yukio?"

"Don't know. He left before I woke up." Rin replied miffed. He hated when she did that, pick his curiosity and then leave him in the dark. Chise chuckled, leaving to her room.

"Did I interrupt something Rin?" The cat asked its owner tilting its head. The boy left the animal on the table and saw the remaining omelet. A 'thank you' was written over it with ketchup.

"That moron."

* * *

**_Location: Rooftop, Old Male's Dormitory, True Cross Academy_**  
**_Time: Same day, 12:35 pm_**

* * *

After a quite rather strange breakfast the remaining inhabitants of the dormitory were on the rooftop. Rin was sitting cross-legged on the highest part of the roof with Kuro sitting comfortable on his lap, around him were a lot of the candles that Shura gave him for training, some of them were already melted while others were barely touched. Meanwhile, Chise was lying on her stomach reading a book – more exactly a diary - in the shade below where Rin was.

A blaze of blue fire exploded suddenly accompanied with an exasperated snarl of the black-haired boy. _"It's no good…I just can't get the hang of it." _He thought, panting heavily. "Dammit!"

"Stop complaining already." Chise's voice reached his ears from below.

The black cat rubbed its head on Rin's cheek pepping him up. Rin poked his head over the edge to see the girl.

"What are you reading?" He asked, she lifted her gaze to see him and closed the book.

"It's umm a kind of diary."

"Did you have a diary?!" The boy scoffed, holding a laugh.

"No! Mika left it to me." Chise countered defensive.

"Oh, is it interesting? Can I see it?"

"It's old and there are parts that I don't understand and no, you can't see it."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because of this." Chise handed him a yellow post-it. It had written 'For your eyes only…Shura's too, perhaps.' with a beautiful and neat hand-writing.

"Why Shura?"

"Don't know. There are things that Mika does and says that I don't comprehend." She stretched her arms. "Anyway, return with your candles. Didn't you want to become stronger than Yukio?" Her violet-blue eyes twinkled with defiance when she looked at him.

He huffed. _"Damn it all! Yukio you bastard! Getting all high and mighty just because you're a little better than me…just you watch"  
_

Rin placed another set of candles around him and continued trying to light them up again and again and again, until they were nothing more than wax over the floor. Then he placed a new set and started again.

"Heya doll!" Shura said, leaning over Chise. She was wearing a new skimpy kimono and her usual devious grin. "What do ya have there?" The redhead woman snatched the book away from the girl's hands.

"What the hell, Shura?!"

_"So she already gave it to her. That sly kitten."_ Shura scanned the cover of the book. It was an old bookbinding that she hadn't seen in a long time. "Don't let anyone beside you read it." She said, giving the book to the brunette who looked at her suspiciously. There were times when Chise felt that Shura knew more things about her than herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wandering. How is he doing?" The woman started climbing the ladder to where Rin was.

Chise sighed, standing up and following her. "Better than before, although it's not enough."

"But ya know, I ain't seeing any progress at all."

"Geh Shura!" The black-haired boy exclaimed startled. "Tch you found me, eh…! And here I was planning to train intensely in secret." He stood up. Kuro jumped from his lap to his shoulder.

"Nah, I always knew you were coming up here every morning for intense training."

"Eh? Seriously?!"

"Of course!"

Chise snickered. "And the huge blue flames coming out of this building didn't give you a clue, right?"

"Oh-hoo such a sarcastic doll we have here." The redhead shoved her playfully, before she threw a pamphlet at each teen.

"The hell is this?" Rin asked, skimming through the pages.

"You two are gonna be heading to Kyoto, so you better be prepared." Shura busted into laughs.

"What…?!" Both teens exclaimed in unison, making the older woman laugh a lot more.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there my lovely reader! It feels as if ages had passed since the last time I updated, but I just couldn't bring me to write anything that didn't sound like bullshit and also my life had been chaotic these past weeks, months? Anyway, I'm here now and I feel a lot more fresh and have more ideas for this story! ****This chapter is more likely a filler, although it has fluff for my favorite couple :33! **

**I've work on my drawing skill lately and this is result. A scene of a previous chapter. ( eion-sairy-d-aori. deviantart art/Scenefawil2-368270490) just erase the spaces.**

**Now the announcements:**

**Special thanks to this lovely readers Cat Cheshire and MuteReader who took their precious time to leave me a review. You're awesome guys!  
**

**Also a big thank yo for M-Peg Angel, xstallionduckx, danaec29, Shibien11, Taz-Sae, xxHinaAngelxx, Ashe-tan, Tanaka Yue, ShadowSeraphim and amalee182 for adding Finding a Way in Life to their favorite or alert list or both of them!**

**See you all in the next update and please leave a review :D!**


End file.
